Hecate's Inferno
by Temperance
Summary: ON HIATUS. SLASH. Ron and Harry are in love and Draco is jealous. How jealous? Jealous enough to put Ron’s life in jeopardy and even defy his family name? I know the summary sucks but I still think you should read it anyway.
1. In The Beginning

****

Author: Temperance

****

Category: Angst, mad drama, and sex sex sex! SLASH!!! Slash is a relationship between two people of the same sex, i.e. male and male, female and female. Same sex! Do you get it? This story is a male/male slash fic with some female slash built in. It's chalked full of slashy goodness. Other than the SLASH-iness the categories are Ron/Harry, Ron/Draco, Ron/everybody (what can I say, I like Ron), and some Hermione/Pansy Parkinson. Just a reminder, this story is all about the slash.

****

Disclaimer: This is just your standard bullshit disclaimer that lets everyone know that I don't own these characters. Just the naughty things I've made them do. Seriously though, don't sue me. I'm just a poor penniless little girl. Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. Crossover series (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belong to their respective parties. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/ copyright holders is intended.

****

Rating: There's some drug use and a lot of swearing (damn dirty trash mouth!) so I've got to rate it **R** for most of it. So no children allowed.

****

Spoilers: None, and all five books. Because I'm not following a plot. Or at least I wasn't when I started this, it was supposed to be just a quick lust filled romp (200+ pages later). There is no big bad this is all just about the sex, and maybe the love. But mostly the sex. 

****

Summary: Ron and Harry are in love and Draco is jealous. How jealous? Jealous enough to put Ron's life in jeopardy and even defy his family name? _I know the summary sucks but I still think you should read it anyway._

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out a few things that may be helpful in reading/reviewing this story. 

1. (and I think this is the most important of all of them, hence the number one) I AM NOT A GUY! I have no idea what being a guy is like or guy on guy sex.

2. I am not British. I think I may have the basics of brit slang but being an American I just don't give a fuck if I use it correctly or at all. So if I say ass instead of arse it's because I hate the word arse (bad example) but I do love oi. I might use it a lot. 

3. Spare me all of the, "gay and lesbians are disgusting" blah blah "immoral" blah "going to hell" blah blah "children's book you disgusting pervert" flames because I really do get enough of it in my head.

4. For some reason I've chucked myself into Malfoy's head so every time his brain is speaking like this: **blah, blah, blah** it's me and I have no idea why I did it, I just like it better that way. Gives Malfoy someone to talk to.

****

**Ron's POV******

I'm in potions class again. Potions, the one class that I hate more than divination. Why, in our sixth year, are we still taking potions with the Slytherins? 

Stupid Slytherins, and Malfoy the most of all. He's at the table behind where Harry and I are working at. Potions, and a test to boot. Harry's taken most of the hard parts leaving the easy parts for me. He does it so I have an easier time and so I don't have so much that is contingent on me doing a good job but sometimes it makes me think that he thinks I'm stupid.

So I'm starting on the last part of what I'm supposed to be doing, cutting the liver wart, and Harry is in the middle of his substantially harder job of measuring out all of the ingredients and pouring them in the right order into the cauldron.

I bring my knife up to make the first chop of liver wart when I feel it again. He's glaring at me. It's like having someone breathe on your neck. All of the hairs there just stand up and I feel the weight of his stare upon me.

I know that if I turn my head just an inch to the right I'll see him. He'll bore his steal gray eyes into mine and smirk in my face. Then he'll say something or do something and I'll react. I'll yell at him, or hit him, or throw my cutting knife at his face. 

The bloody git, he hasn't even done anything yet and I'm already angry enough to break his face.

I slam the knife down on the table creating a severe sounding snap. I begin to cut the liver wart with the same jerking hard motions as I mutter a stream of obscenities to no one.

Harry reaches over and touches my hand gently with the back of his hand letting his fingers trail across it. He only lets the gesture last so long. Can't let anyone know that he's gay. Can't let anyone suspect it. 

I take a calming breath and continue to chop trying to make the liver wart exactly three centimeters each. Carefully and meticulously.

It was a small gesture from Harry but I know it meant a lot. If anyone ever found out about Harry...

In our fifth year, after Harry had kissed Cho, he had discussed with me his attraction to both boys and girls. But eventually the girls part had drifted away. Sometime during the summer Harry spent at my house and secretly dated the muggle boy in the town I'm pretty sure.

Harry had asked me, about a month before it was time to return to school, if I hated him for being gay. He was crying and I wanted very much to let him know that I was okay with it. But how was I, in the next two minutes, going to let Harry know that I was okay with his gay status?

So my mouth started working with out consent from the rest of my body. I told Harry I was glad he was so unafraid and could tell me he was gay because it made it easier for me to tell him I was too.

I became aware of the words only after they left my mouth.

Harry had been astounded, then excited, elated, ecstatic, and then he didn't believe me. Harry told me that if I couldn't handle it I could just tell him and he would go back to the Dursley's for the rest of the summer.

Harry was going to leave?! Harry, my best friend, was going to leave me alone, in the burrow, and for the first time in my life the girls would completely outnumber the boys. Bill and Charlie were off doing something for Dumbledore and the order, Fred and George were busy with their joke shop in London, Percy was too proud to admit he was wrong about the fight with Dad and wouldn't come back home. My mum, Hermione, and Ginny were already taking over even with my dad, Harry, and me being there. Well dad not so much but he always came home.

Think of all of the disgusting things that they would force me to converse about if Harry left. As it was they were always talking about disgusting girly things. "That time of the month", clothes shopping, shoe shopping, all shopping in general, and boys. They were like an estrogen plague and we were barely surviving. If Harry left I would be alone to fight them off. I mean how long does it take someone to buy a skirt anyway? If you're a girl about three hours, that's how long.

This was unacceptable, Harry had to stay. I had asked how I could prove to him that I was telling the truth. He told me to kiss the local boy he had dated for awhile, he said that that was why they broke up because the boy had a crush on me.

I made a disgusted face and his lower lip began to tremble. I did the only thing I could think of, or rather I acted without thinking. I grabbed him and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was strangely exhilarating and enjoyable. The kiss had lasted longer than most of my so-called 'make out' sessions with Hermione and had raised a million questions about myself. All in all I enjoyed it, a lot. 

When I kissed Hermione her lips were always drawn tight and she pulled away from me quickly after starting. But Harry, after his initial shock, had soft lips that he moved against mine. Lips that he pressed firmly against mine, lips that were warm and inviting.

The kiss was broken when there was a knock on the door and we flew apart, Harry landed with a thud on the floor. My brothers had arrived, all of them, and Harry and I were sharing a room with Fred and George. I guess I wouldn't be alone to face the onslaught of female hormones. But it was too late, I felt something when I kissed Harry and I couldn't wait to feel it again. 

So for the next month Harry and I had a few make out sessions where I got farther with Harry than I had ever gotten with Hermione or any girl. Some petting under the table at meal times, not to mention all of the friendly slash accidental touching.

Then, one month later, we had returned to Hogwarts where we could practice magic and let me just say the silencing spell is a blessing. I had lost my virginity three nights after we had arrived. 

Virginity to a man, is that the same as to a girl? I could lose it to a girl anyway. I could just grab a girl, even Loony Luna Lovegood, and give her a go just to say I'd lost all of my virginity.

I love fucking Harry, I love kissing Harry. I love taking Harry's rock hard cock into my mouth until I taste his cum down my throat. I love the way he tastes. I love that Harry loves me, I love that he chants it when he cums. On the whole I love Harry, I know I do. He's my soul mate. The one person I could be with for the rest of my life.

But if the ministry ever found out that Harry was gay...

__

No! Not Harry! Not the boy who lived! He cannot be gay! Not the boy who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named! Not the savoir of the wizarding world! He cannot be gay! He is not gay!

Ahh yes, the boy who lived is also the boy who loves my cock up his ass.

I had never thought much about the fact that I fancied boys until I kissed Harry. I just told myself that it was normal and I would marry some girl even if I had to think of Tom Lepski, the chaser for the Bulgarian quidditch team, to get aroused. But now I don't have to worry because I have Harry. Once he defeats He-who-must-not-be-named and the ministry people aren't breathing down his neck we can move in together.

But what about now? What do I do until then? Harry can't come out but can I? I love Harry, I don't want to lose him, but what am I going to do with my soul mate at sixteen? It should be illegal to find your soul mate at such a young age. Harry's all I've ever had. Will I never sleep with another person?

There it is again, that prickly feeling on the back of my neck. I know I shouldn't but I tilt my head a fraction to the right and I can see him. He's glaring at me like he's been doing. No, not exactly like always. He doesn't see that I see him and it looks like he's staring at my thigh. It had gotten hot in potions, right after it was announced that we were having a test, and I'd taken off my robe.

Now, while sitting on the annoying potion's stool, my gray school pants are pulled snug against my muscular thighs. Muscular thanks to all of the quidditch practice.

Stupid Malfoy, he's probably planning some stupid trick on me. 

I finish cutting the liver wart and deposit it into the cauldron. Harry is still measuring out his ingredients and putting them into the cauldron. Harry keeps leaning against me and brushing up against me to get to the ingredients and the cauldron which were positioned on my side of the table.

Finished with my half of the potion I sit and watch him working quickly. His green eyes focused on the task. His brow furrowed in concentration. His lips pursed and dark hair falling into his eyes. I reach out to push a strand of his hair out of his eyes and have to stop myself before anyone sees it.

We can't show that type of emotion. No one can know we're gay. Hmm... I guess I can't come out.

Can't show desire. But if I jerk him off under the table no one can see so there is no way to be found out. I'm not only a closet homosexual I'm also a closet exhibitionist.

I snake my hand quickly over to his leg and glide it up in between his legs. He jumps slightly and his eyes become wide as he looks around to see if anyone has seen this but he doesn't pull away from my rubbing and kneading. We've done this a million times, in this class alone. The only bad parts are if you accidentally cum in your pants or if you moan out loud. There is a simple spell to clean up a wet mess but someone would notice you wave your wand at your crotch for no reason. You could always spill something on your lap and hope Snape doesn't ridicule you too much.

I run my index finger up and down Harry's rapidly hardening cock before continuing to rub and knead it. I love this, the way I can have this effect on him. I can make him want me at anytime, in any place, no matter who else is around. I love that he's already looking at the ingredients with heavy, lust lidded eyes and even though I can't hear him panting I can see his chest rising and falling faster and faster. I crave more, I need more. I don't know where this sudden need to have him came from. I wonder if anyone will notice if I get under the table and suck him off right now.

I'm not stupid, very horny, but not stupid. I know they'll see me. But I need more than just rubbing through his pants. I lightly unbutton his pants and cough as I unzip them. I reach inside his pants and into his boxers. Harry begins to look around again with those wild frightened eyes and I can't help but think how much more attractive this makes him. He should really stop because I'm already fighting the urge to grab him, kiss him, push him against the desk and fuck him right here in front of Snape and everybody.

I wrap my hand around his cock and relish the twitch of his hips against my hand and the way Harry clamps his jaw to stop from moaning and clamps his eyes shut. I begin moving my hand up and down the length of his hard flesh.

"Professor Snape," Malfoy nearly screams behind us.

I had forgotten that he was behind us in my lust-induced haze. I quickly pull my hand away and Harry fixes his pants. 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Snape glides over to where Malfoy is sitting.

He's going to tell on us. He is right behind us, he had to have seen us. How stupid could I be?

"Goyle is cutting the liver wart wrong. I need a new partner," Malfoy says in his usual superior drawl.

Snape looks around the room quickly before his eyes fall upon me. I've done my part, I have nothing to occupy myself with. No way of pretending to be busy.

"Weasley," Snape glares at me.

"Yes professor," I ask.

"Change partners with Malfoy," he instructs.

I don't want to seem stupid but I'm really confused. I look over to Harry and he has an equally confused look on his face. Does he mean I get Goyle and Harry should go with Malfoy or Goyle come up by Harry and I go back by Malfoy?

Harry and I are obviously not the only ones confused because Snape sighs heavily and addresses us all, "Goyle and Weasley change seats."

I glower at my things as I throw them callously into my bag. Muttering uselessly to myself. I stop when I feel something bump the back of my legs and my stool gets pulled away from me. I turn to see Goyle taking my chair while depositing his own. I snicker at his complete brain deadness and Snape becomes outraged.

"Goyle get out! Leave my class at once! Go and sit out in the hall!" Snape bellows from behind his desk, "if you can't even follow a simple instruction like change your seat then there is no way you can accomplish such a difficult potion as this is."

Goyle turns seven shades of red before grabbing his things and running from the room while Gryffindors and Slytherins laugh heartily.

"Weasley grab that stool and take a seat next to Malfoy," Snape instructs me while sitting down in his chair again.

I grab the stool with a scowl and have to force back the idea to hit Malfoy across the face with it just to wipe of that smirking grin. I set it down as far away from him as the table will allow and grumble about what a slimy git he is.

"You should finish cutting up the liver wart," Malfoy instructs me.

I glare at him for a moment before picking up the knife and convincing myself that it's really not worth it to stab him. I begin to cut the liver wart trying desperately to throw myself into cutting it and forget that I have to help out Malfoy instead of giving my boyfriend a hand job. 

Harry. I look up at Harry who I notice is peeking over his shoulder at me every few seconds. 

That's not very inconspicuous. I wonder if Malfoy could have seen what we were doing from this angle? If Harry were close enough to me then he couldn't have but if Harry were even a few inches away from where I think he was then Malfoy could have seen the whole show. 

Forget about Malfoy. Who cares if he saw anything, he didn't say anything so he must not have.

I look back down to the liver wart that I stopped cutting and I see that even though I was so focused on cutting it, it was almost perfect before I touched it. If anything I've made it worse. If Goyle wasn't doing a bad job cutting the liver wart why did Malfoy say he was?

I glance to my left and see Malfoy bent down low measuring the dragon's bane carefully. His normally perfect white blond hair falling slightly into his eyes. I wonder how he can see like that. When my hair falls into my eyes I have to push it out of the way before it drives me insane. Even a small strand could cause a nervous break down in me. 

Malfoy, the slimy, disgusting, infuriatingly sexy boy standing next to me working furiously to finish the potion. 

What's going on here? Malfoy should be making me do all of the work. Why isn't Malfoy being a jackass and did I just think he was sexy? I did, I thought he was sexy.

I glance over at him again before returning my eyes quickly to the liver wart in front of me. 

It's not like he's ugly. He's just a smug bastard and his bad attitude makes him undesirable to me. His eyes could be beautiful if they weren't always filled with malice and hate. His hair looks rather nice when he lets it fall free around his face. His face isn't that bad either and his skin looks less sickly yellow than I thought it would and more like soft silk. I bet it would feel soft and warm underneath my fingers, or my lips.

What the hell am I doing?! This is Malfoy. Malfoy the bastard who is always making fun of how poor my family is and that Hermione isn't from a pureblood wizarding line and that Harry even exists. Malfoy is not someone I should be thinking about in any way besides murderous. Let alone a sexual one. 

Stop thinking about Malfoy and just cut this damned liver wart! I command myself.

I resume my chopping trying to keep it as perfect as it had been before I started to hack it to pieces. Harry glances back over his shoulder at me and I try to flash him a reassuring smile but Malfoy looks up at me at that second.

"Are you almost done with that Weasley, or do you need to wait until the potion boils away?" Malfoy sneers at me.

I wonder if I chopped my finger off if Madame Pomfrey could grow it back. Maybe if I just cut myself really deep, just deep enough to get out of class and not have to be so close to killing Malfoy.

I finish cutting the liver wart without an 'accidental' knife mishap and thrust it in Malfoy's direction. He doesn't take it from me or even acknowledge that I'm there. So I jump off of my stool and lean over him to deposit it into the cauldron. He has to stop measuring the belladonna long enough for me to reach in front of him and throw in my part. 

I can feel his breath against my ear coming in raged tiny pants of anger. Yeah well on all of the other tables the cauldron is on the other side of the table so don't complain to me. But I suppose that if Goyle was my partner I would want the cauldron on my side too.

I finish carefully dropping the liver wart into the cauldron and walk back over to my stool and sit down. Stupid Malfoy. I cross my arms over my chest and pout. I have no idea why I am doing such a childish thing but I can't stop it now that I've started.

I look over at Malfoy and glare at him. He isn't pouring or measuring, he's just sitting there, belladonna in one hand, beaker in the other, looking flushed and panting heavily. Isn't he supposed to be doing something?

"Is that all you needed? Cause then I'll go back to my seat," I spit out angrily.

He doesn't turn his head or look at me or even say a word, he just thrusts a vile of wolfs bane at me and a beaker. Then he continues to measure out the belladonna. 

He's doing this on purpose. I know he is. He just likes to see me completely unhappy. Well I can grit my teeth and suffer through the last twenty minutes of potions. He's not going to get under my skin today.

I look up at the board where the ingredients for the potion are written and see how much wolf's bane to measure before I start pouring into the beaker. Once I have enough I lean back over Malfoy and pour it slowly into the cauldron. He growls at the interruption of his work and I can feel his chest vibrate against my arm that leans on him. His raged panting angry breaths are hot against my throat. Then I feel it. Like a terrible mistake, a twittering feeling in the pit of my stomach. His breath feels good on my neck, sensual, and for a moment I forget that he's probably ready to kill me and I just enjoy the feeling wishing he would bring his lips down to my neck and kiss it.

As if this thought burned my body I reel back away from the cauldron and Malfoy at the same time. I look at Harry fearfully as if he could read my mind and would be angry with me. But he's working diligently on his potion and while he's a gifted wizard, reading minds isn't something he can do. I hope he can't.

As I'm looking at Harry I feel a light trickle onto my leg and when I look down I see that I've got a whole bottle of Hecate's inferno seeping through my pant leg.

I jump up off of my stool letting it crash down nosily and causing everyone in class to turn and look at me. It burns and I'm almost screaming while trying desperately to undo my belt. 

Must take off pants. Pants are burning my leg. Must get off pants.

Ninety percent of my brain is in agreement to take off my pants and who am I to disagree. I whip off my belt and quickly undo my pants pulling them down and off of my body then throwing them across the room. But my leg still burns but even the ninety- percent of my brain that's incessantly screaming to take off my boxers too won't make me take them off. 

"Weasley," Snape says annoyed. 

For a moment I look around and the pain is gone, buried underneath the embarrassment of being in my skivvies in front of the entire class. Not only standing there while the entire class watches me hop up and down but I also stripped for them. I allow myself to be mortified before the searing pain returns and I winces but try to remain completely still and remember I'm only wearing boxers.

"Spilt some Hecate's inferno on yourself?" Snape asks with a malicious grin, "hurts a little does it? They say it burns like lava continuously rolling over the place it touches skin. It will wear off of course but it will hurt one hell of a lot until then. Go down to the infirmary, you're of no further use in this class."

I, **I** spilt Hecate's inferno on myself! No that annoying asshole Malfoy spilt it on me. It's a bit convenient how earlier he was looking at my thigh and now I have a inferno raging over it. I hate Malfoy. I hate that just two seconds ago I was getting hard wishing he would touch me. 

I try to walk but I find that moving my leg causes it to hurt more so I stand in one place and look over at Harry helplessly. Harry, who I hadn't seen before in the swirling vortex of pain and embarrassment is looking at me with a sick horrified expression. 

People are going to notice something if he doesn't stop, I muse to myself, this is more than just friendly concern on his face. It could be translated into a severe need to be the hero, but then you'd be grasping at straws.

"Professor," I barely grind out.

Talking is a lot harder than I thought with pain sweeping through your body.

"Yes, Weasley," Snape asks in a bored voice.

"I don't think he can walk sir," Harry speaks for me.

"Didn't even dilute the solution? Yes, I suppose it's even worse than I described. The pain that is." Snape looks at me for a moment as if weighing his options, "Goyle," He says finally and Goyle comes running in from the hallway, "take Weasley here to the infirmary."

I began to wonder how exactly Goyle was going to take me to the hospital wing. Was Snape going to conjure a stretcher? I was soon mortified to know that Goyle was going to carry me like I was a baby to the infirmary. He threw my right arm around his shoulder, his left arm around my back and his right arm under my legs. He picked me up like I were an infant and with in seconds we are trudging down to the infirmary. I can hear laughter coming from the Slytherins as Goyle carries me down the hall at his lumbering pace. And the piaze de résistance, it's time to change classes.

I'm going to make Malfoy pay for this.


	2. Every Story Has Two Sides

****

Disclaimer: This is just your standard bullshit disclaimer that lets everyone know that I don't own these characters. Just the naughty things I've made them do. Seriously though, don't sue me. I'm just a poor penniless little girl. Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. Crossover series (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belong to their respective parties. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/ copyright holders is intended.

****

Rating: There's a lot of sex and some drug use, and a lot of sex. So I've got to rate it **R** for most of it but there will be a lot of naughty thoughts and actions that will justify my secondary rating of **NC-17 **not to mention the sex. So no children allowed.

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out a few things that may be helpful in reading/reviewing this story. 

1.(And I think this is the most important of all of them, hence the number one) I AM NOT A GUY! I have no idea what being a guy is like or guy on guy sex.

2.I am not British. I think I may have the basics of brit slang but being an American I just don't give a fuck if I use it correctly or at all. So if I say ass instead of arse it's because I hate the word arse (bad example) but I do love oi. I might use it a lot. 

3.Spare me all of the, "gay and lesbians are disgusting" blah blah "immoral" blah "going to hell" blah blah "children's book you disgusting pervert" flames because I really do get enough of it in my head.

4.For some reason I've chucked myself into Malfoy's head so every time his brain is speaking like this: _**blah, blah, blah**_ it's me and I have no idea why I did it, I just like it better that way. Gives Malfoy someone to talk to.

****

¤¤Draco's POV**¤¤**

Potions, it could be my most favorite class. I've always been adept at potions. Not that I'm amazing at it or anything it's just that I have a skill and a keen eye so I do well and it has everything to do with aptitude. It's just something I can get into, and having the teacher always on my side is a plus too. I could throw anything I wanted at Potty, the Weasel, and the Mud-blood in this class. I could call them by these horrible names and Snape would act as if I'd said nothing.

Potty, Weasel, and the Mud-blood. Gryffindor's dream team, well the dream team was broken up in potions. That's another plus to this class. The Mud-blood has to work with Neville today. Neville, that hapless oaf. He couldn't pour piss out of a boot if the directions were written on the heal. 

That left Potty and the Weasel to work together. Saint Potter, hero of the wizarding world. I hate him so much. It had all started when he had turned down my friendship. My friendship is worth more than anyone else's because I am a Malfoy. A higher class of wizard. Better than Mud-bloods or a Weasley. 

I'm staring again aren't I? I have been staring at the Weasel ever since we got back to Hogwarts. I don't know when exactly that little red haired vixen had bewitched me with his good looks but now I am completely enthralled. I had probably always thought he was attractive on some level. Some very hidden closeted level in my mind. 

Gay. I'm gay. That's nothing new here though. This school should just be called Homowarts (or something that doesn't sound so much like an STD) School of Gays, Lesbians, and bisexuals for all of them they turn out. Out of a class of fifty half will be gay or bi. Even Crabbe and Goyle are gay.

I've never had sex with a man but I can't imagine it's any different than having sex with a girl, except maybe where you stick it. I've been having sex with girls since I was fourteen. Such things were expected of me and I complied. Not that it wasn't fun. I loved sleeping with girls, but eventually the wonderful feeling left me and it was just a routine I continued. 

I would have continued this pattern probably forever if it hadn't been for, what was his name, Gustav, or something foreign like that. He was one of my father's friend's sons. He had brown hair that, when it caught the sun, glowed red and it had been erotic. Even Gustav, or whatever, had noticed how much it turned me on because one day I went up to my room and he was there. He kissed me and it lead to him giving me head and then I avoided him and he left three days later.

That was the summer before my fifth year of school. During the next year I had discovered that it wasn't all boys that made me crazy with lust. Some were just attractive, some weren't, and some were so hot that I couldn't keep my eyes, or hands, off of them. There was one, one which I hated myself for liking, that is so perfect I can't contain myself sometimes. One that I can never seem to get off of my mind, one that every time I close my eyes to pleasure myself it's him I see. 

Weasley.

He has a sexy mouth, and deep blue eyes, and all of that rich red hair. I used to think that the Weasley family was like lint on my jacket, which I still do, but now I see something else too. So I've been secretly adoring, and despising, Weasley since last year. Wanting very much to kick him in the head as long as it doesn't permanently damage that beautiful face. 

Luckily every time he notices I'm looking at him I can pretend to be glowering at Potter. It fools them because I have trained my face to always look like I despise everything I'm looking at but my housemates see through it. They know the real reason I'm staring over at the Gryffindor table, although I think they think I like Potter. Sick. They also know that I'm gay, or they think I'm bi, those nosey fucking bastards. It's hard to keep a secret in Slytherin. 

This year when Potty and the Weasel came back there was something different about them. They paid less attention to the Mud-blood and more to each other. It's not like it was obvious, you have to be paying an immense amount of attention to them last year to notice the change this year. At first I thought they had found out that the Mud-blood had been having wild passionate sex with Pansy Parkinson all last year. Pansy and The Mud-blood weren't even careful about it. The Mud-blood spent so much time in the Slytherin dorms she was given the password. They would go at it anywhere they wanted, the floor in front of the fireplace, the couches, chair, the stairwell, and any bed they could find. It was liberating everyone else to be so free as well. When they would start going at it any guy in the room who was straight or bi or got a thrill from watching two girls go at it would just whip it out and begin to work on themselves right there. Everyday walking through the common room was like walking through one big orgy.

It wouldn't be so bad, it would be perfect, if I didn't have this stupid schoolboy crush. I hate Weasley, but it's only a hate that will last as long as we aren't kissing. I decided that no matter what happened this year I was going to break Weasley's hold on me and I would no longer want him. 

Did Potter just brush his hand over Weasley's?

Obviously, so far it's going terribly. I thought it would help once I figured out that what was different between Potty and the Weasel was sex but it didn't. It only made it worse because now I'm jealous and angry and mostly jealous. I hate that Potter gets to touch Weasley and kiss Weasley and make him scream. I hate Potter now more than I did before, if it's at all possible.

I'm still staring at him. Damn it just cut the liver wart. Cut, cut, cut. It's perfect, of course it is, I'm a wiz at potions. Goyle can just sit there and do nothing. That is, after all, what I told him to do. The big lunk would just mess everything up anyway. I moved all of the ingredients over to my side of the table, along with the cauldron. The last thing I want is for him to knock something into it or knock it over.

Weasley has nice thighs, quidditch is doing his body good. I'm really glad he took off his school robes. I bet I could reach over this table and touch his thigh. It would make the muscle jump under my hand, right before he punched me in the face.

Stop looking at Weasley! Damn it why doesn't Potter ask him to put the stuff in the middle of the table? Does he have to keep brushing against him like that? Weasley's all done with whatever the great and famous Harry Potter allowed him to do so now maybe they'll trade places so Potter can have proper access to the cauldron and the ingredients. No really just keep leaning all over him Potter, bloody poof. 

Did Weasley just touch Potter's leg?! No way, not in class he wouldn't. Yes he did, he's rubbing on him right in the middle of class! Am I the only one who can see this? 

I turn my head violently but no, no one sees this but me. Goyle would be the only other person who could if he weren't practically asleep. 

Now he's undoing his pants! This must stop! Think what can I do? I can hurdle over this table and beat Potter into the floor. No. I can scream at Weasley to keep his hands out of Potter's pants. That would stop him from touching him but he'd also get thrown out of class. But he would do that sexy blush thing. Did Potter just thrust into Weasley's hand?! Jaw clamped, eyes as well, and Weasley's hand is moving, I can see the muscles flex through his shirt! Do something, anything.

"Professor Snape," I nearly scream at him. 

Get yourself under control. He stopped! Yes and Potter is doing up his pants. No fun for Potter! Ha ha! That's what you get.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," Snape asks me gliding over to my station.

What the hell does he want. Can you not see that I am gloating? I just stopped Potter from getting a hand job in your class. Oh wait, I called you didn't I? What can I say? 

I look over the table quickly, my eyes landing on the nearly perfectly cut liver wart that I pushed over by Goyle when I called for Snape.

"Goyle is cutting the liver wart wrong. I need a new partner," I lie, if he looked at it he'd see it's perfect but he doesn't and I nearly scream at him that Weasley doesn't have anything to do while his eyes flash around the room.

"Weasley," Snape says and I nearly cheer out loud.

"Yes professor," he says in a tiny voice.

"Change partners with Malfoy," Snape barks.

My smile falls away and I look questioningly at Snape. He's giving me Potter? I wanted Weasley and he's sending Potter! Any other day I would be happy to torture Potter but I want Weasley. I look over at Goyle but he's still confused about the liver wart incident. I see Weasley look over at Potter from the corner of my eye and I think my head may actually catch fire. At this point I don't care if Potter does have to come and sit by me. At least he'll be away from Weasley.

"Goyle and Weasley change seats," Snape says with a large sigh then turns and walks back to his desk.

I nearly cheer again. A good hearty guffaw, but I've trained my face to hold a smirk and I go about straightening the desk. I have no idea why other than the thought that Weasley thinks I'm messy is a horrible one. I hear a snicker from Weasley and look up to see Goyle trading stools with him. That complete moron.

Snape's face turns red and he yells at Goyle. "Goyle get out! Leave my class at once! Go and sit out in the hall!" Snape bellows from behind his desk, "if you can't even follow a simple instruction like change your seat the there is no way you can accomplish such a difficult potion as this is." 

Goyle snatches up his things and tears out into the hallway. Not many people would know this but Goyle is a lot like a cat. He's resilient and defiant, not to me, but one embarrassment and he'll run and hide. He might even cry. He hates to look like an imbecile, which is odd because that's what he is.

"Weasley grab that stool and take a seat next to Malfoy," Snape yells while reseating himself behind his desk.

Weasley takes the stool and his throws his things down angrily on the table. I know he's unhappy about being moved over to me but I don't care. He's by me now and not Potter. He's sitting as far away as he can with out sitting in the isle but it's at my table now, not Potter's. I'm smirking, I know I am but inside I'm screaming in joy. Weasley is muttering. I can't make out what exactly it is but it doesn't matter because he's by me now.

"You should finish cutting up the liver wart," I instruct him, my voice not revealing in the least how excited I am.

He just glares at me for a moment before complying. He has to or else I'll tell Snape and he'll get in trouble. Potter, that bastard, keeps peeking over his shoulder at Weasley. Too bad now, Potter, he's mine for the next thirty minutes. Weasley looks up at Potter. Don't look at him, damn it, I'm a Malfoy. You're supposed to look at me. 

Why the hell am I willing to throw myself at Weasley if I am such a 'Malfoy'?

Stop this! Work! I begin to measure out the dragon's bane trying desperately to ignore the red haired god sitting next to me. He looked at me! I saw him, and it wasn't in an 'I hate you Malfoy you stupid git' way. It was quizzical. Why did he look at me like that? 

Harry is looking back again. Doesn't that boy ever get tired of staring at Weasley? Why would he? You don't. Damn it if Weasley smiles at him...

"Are you almost done with that Weasley, or do you need to wait until the potion boils away?" I ask angrily.

No more flirting with Potter! No more... what the fuck did he do to my perfect liver wart? He's hopeless at potions, it's almost adorable. But he's completely ruining it. I hope he stops before he does completely ruin it. Time for the belladonna, I've already done the dragon's bane and... don't push that at me. You ruined it you put it in. Now belladonna, you put in exactly.

What?! What are you... Weasley is touching me. He's right in front of me, two inches from my face. His perfect little ear is right in front of my mouth. I could just flick out my tongue and touch it. Am I panting? He's so close I could just touch, I could grab him and kiss him, I could run my hands through that thick red hair, I could pull him into my lap and... He's moving back over to his seat. He's upset? Why? I'm the one being tortured. He's pouting, oh for the love of, does he have to be sexy all of the time? Can't just once he go back to being annoying or something like that? His lower lip just hanging out like that just makes me want to grab it, with my teeth. I could just pull him over to me. I have got to stop this. I have got to work. I have got to...

"Is that all you needed? Cause then I'll go back to my seat now," he asks angrily.

I can't look at him, I can't talk to him. All I want to do is jump him. All I can do is push the wolf's bane and a breaker at him. I hope he can't tell how turned on I am. Damn it, just measure out this fucking, what the hell am I holding? 

He' standing by me again, working over me. Only this time his arm is pushed up against my chest. I can still see that bitable ear but now I can see his neck too. It's flesh, Weasley's flesh, Ron's, and it's displayed out in front of me. I want to touch it. I want to kiss it, lick it, bite it, mark him as mine. He's done pouring, I'm sure of it, but he hasn't moved. He's still leaning over me, arm across my chest, my breath on his neck and, oh no, I'm getting hard. This cannot be happening. But it is, he's still sprawled across me. 

That's it, I'm just going to kiss his neck and be done with it. I begin to lower my head to his neck when he pulls back. He's looking at Harry again. That must have been what he was doing for so long, blocking my view so he could tell Potter he loves him or something. Potter's not looking at him but he just keeps staring.

That's it, just grab a vile. Who gives a shit what it is, if it's liquid just pour it and it will take his mind off of Potter and they'll be no more flirting. 

I dump the vile over Weasley's leg before I realize what was in the vile. I set it swiftly on the table in front of Weasley hoping it won't singe off anything I like. I've heard of Hecate's inferno before and from what I'd heard it isn't something I want to happen to me. I can't believe I just dumped that on him.

Should I say something to him before it soaks through his pants? I don't want to hurt him, I just want him to stop looking at Potter. Tell him, tell him, tell him.

Uh oh, it's soaked through. He's jumped off of his stool and if fell behind him with a loud thud and he's working like a maniac to unbuckle his belt. He's not really going to take off his pants, right? I mean that is just my imagination thinking he's going to take off his pants. 

The entire class is crowding around us as he finally gets his fingers to work and undoes his pants and strips them from his toned body and throws them away like a muggle stripper. He looks around and blushes, everyone is staring at him. His legs are more toned than I anticipated and even more sexy. I want to reach out and touch them but there is a large bright blue spot covering his right thigh. He really looks like he's in pain. I could reach out and kiss him, I could do other things to make him forget all about the pain.

Snape is talking. When did he get there? What is he saying? Pay a-bloody-ttention. 

"... it will wear off of course but it will hurt one hell of a lot until then. Go down to the infirmary, you're of no further use in this class." Snape is saying to Weasley.

It will wear off, see, no permanent damage and I'm really sorry, Ron. 

Did I just apologize? Even in my head I know it's wrong, Malfoys do not apologize.

Weasley tries to walk but the look of utter pain that lashes his beautiful face makes me cringe inwardly. I hurt him. I caused him this much pain. He is a beautiful red hair god sent down to walk amongst the mortals and I have abused him. How could I have been...

He's looking at Potter again. Damn it don't they ever get tired of looking lovingly into each other's eyes?

"Professor," Weasley says through clenched teeth.

He sounds so hurt. I've damaged him. What if he never gets better? No, don't be stupid, Snape said that it would wear off.

"Yes, Weasley," Snape asks in a bored voice.

'Yes Weasley'?! He's in pain you enormous asshole. Help him! I'm going to make this up to you Weasley I promise.

"I don't think he can walk sir," Potter says holding his arm out in Weasley's direction.

Oh shut up Potter! He's a big boy, I'm sure he doesn't need you to talk for him like he's an invalid. Although he does look like he's in lots of pain. Oh Weasley, you're driving me insane! I can't take this much longer. I have to have you. No, I need to stay away from him. I'm hopeless.

"Didn't even dilute the solution? Yes, I suppose it's even worse than I described. The pain that is." Snape looks at Weasley for a moment as if weighing his options, "Goyle," He says finally, "take Weasley here to the infirmary."

No! No! I'll take him there! I'll make sure he gets there safe and sound and I'll make sure he feels better. Don't let Goyle do it. He might hurt my phoenix haired beauty. Merlin's beard, I'm two steps from the loony bin.

Goyle thunders in and picks Weasley up like a small child and storms out of the room with him. The Slytherin half of the class erupts into laughter and it's time to go to the next class.


	3. Waking Up

****

Disclaimer: This is just your standard bullshit disclaimer that lets everyone know that I don't own these characters. Just the naughty things I've made them do. Seriously though, don't sue me. I'm just a poor penniless little girl. Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. Crossover series (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belong to their respective parties. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/ copyright holders is intended.

****

Rating: There's some drug use and a lot of swearing (damn dirty trash mouth!), so I've got to rate it **R**. So no children allowed. I know last time I said there would be NC-17 but this site doesn't allow it so I have to edit it all out. It's amazing how I never wanted to write smut and now I'm all "damn it I have to edit out all of my sex scenes". So no "sex", I'll just get it up to a certain point and fade out, then we'll come back to them naked and panting... or something.

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out a few things that may be helpful in reading/reviewing this story. 

1.(And I think this is the most important of all of them, hence the number one) I AM NOT A GUY! I have no idea what being a guy is like or guy on guy sex.

2.I am not British. I think I may have the basics of brit slang but being an American I just don't give a fuck if I use it correctly or at all. So if I say ass instead of arse it's because I hate the word arse (bad example) but I do love oi. I might use it a lot. 

3.Spare me all of the, "gay and lesbians are disgusting" blah blah "immoral" blah "going to hell" blah blah "children's book you disgusting pervert" flames because I really do get enough of it in my head.

4.For some reason I've chucked myself into Malfoy's head so every time his brain is speaking like this: _**blah, blah, blah**_ it's me and I have no idea why I did it, I just like it better that way. Gives Malfoy someone to talk to.

****

Reviews: Thanks everybody for reviewing and I'll keep posting the story until it's done but I just wanted to tell you that it's pretty long, really, really long. I know I've got Draco way, WAY out of character. It's my sense of humor, I love when lots of people are funny, then you can always be amused. At least I don't have Draco saying all that stuff right? Just wait, he gets more OOC, so if you don't like it now... um stop reading. **smiles innocently** 

Tell me how you want this to end 'cause I'm kinda drawing a blank, I can't stop and at page 200 I need to cut the cord (if you know what I mean). I know how **I** want it to end but how do you?

****

¤¤Ron's POV**¤¤**

Two days. I've been in the hospital wing for two days. A very powerful pain neutralizer has stopped the inferno on my leg. 

I was in a potion induced drunken state for the two days I've been here. I vaguely remember seeing Hermione and Harry but oddly not at the same time. I wonder what I said to them, or even who I saw first. All of my memories of yesterday all blur into one big fuzzy memory that plays in broken pieces and disturbing snippets of conversation. 

Today has been a little better than yesterday. I can remember most of, well that's a little optimistic, some of what happened today and I've been coherent enough to put some pain reducing cream on my own leg, I think. All I know is that when Madame Pomfrey came by a couple of minutes ago and I asked her how long I had been there she had given me a stern look and told me two days before stomping off in a huff.

I want to know what has happened yesterday and the day before but I also don't want to think about it. I think I told Hermione that I knew about her torrid love affair with Pansy. I also think I tried to talk with Harry about our 'relationship' but I get the feeling that we weren't alone in the room.

My watch says it's six o'clock but not am or pm but by judging from the darkened sky outside I'd say it's nighttime. It's nighttime and I've been in a stupor for almost two days, or maybe for two days and this was night on the third day.

Pomfrey didn't look like she wanted to be of anymore help to me. Maybe I've annoyed the ever lasting shit out of her. Or maybe I tried to molest her. I laugh out loud at this and a familiar drawl from the door stops me cold.

"What are you laughing about, Weasley?"

I turn my head towards the door and there stands Malfoy. Looking very tasty in his muggle clothes, mostly black and it makes his skin look even lighter. I'm going to put that whole statement on the because I'm barely coherent pile. The pile is growing rapidly and I think that all of the potions I'm taking are still affecting me, a lot.

I open my mouth to say something but Madame Pomfrey returns from the other room.

"Oh good. Now if you'll just grab a hold of his arm please and hold it tight," She ignores I'm even in the room.

Malfoy walks over to me and reaches out to take hold of my arm but I pull it sharply away from him.

"I don't know what you think you're going to do, Malfoy, but I'm not going to let you!" I scream at him and he looks over at Pomfrey with wary eyes.

"Maybe you should get Potter of Granger to come and hold him down. I'm just going to upset him more," Malfoy tells her in a flat tone.

"Well grab him and kiss him on the lips if you have to."

"You better not kiss me!" I scream at Malfoy.

"I'm not calling Mr. Potter of Ms. Granger down here at this time at night. You were wandering around in the halls you can help."

"I am a prefect. I was patrolling the halls. It's not as if I was just wandering aimlessly," Malfoy yells at her.

"Oh, all of this trouble. Let me see you boy," Pomfrey says yanking on my chin hard and pulling my head towards her so she can peer into my eyes. "You look at least a little lucid. Maybe you'll understand what I'm going to say to you."

I look at her as if she's gone mad but she releases my chin and begins to very slowly fill up a large needle with a thick purple concoction.

"What," I ask in a high squeaky voice and clear my throat loudly before continuing, "do you think you're going to be doing with that thing?!"

"You spilt some Hecate's inferno on your leg two days ago and you've been in my care for that time. It was undiluted and hurting you quite a bit. We have never before had a case of pure Hecate's inferno touching someone's skin since 1439 so we were unprepared to take care of the extensive pain you were in. We had originally intended to give you potions to take away the pain and others to keep you coherent so you could attend class or at the least do your school work. However after administering the potions we found that it did take away the pain but it produced a state of severe drunkenness. You were in a right state for those two days. We had hoped that you would be over the pain of the spill when the potions wore off but you weren't and we had to begin administering the tequila cream. Muggles dilute it and drink it, disgusting. It took away all of the pain but still left you with the drunken like state. We've finally concocted a potion that we feel will take away the pain but still leave you lucid. The only problem is it has to be administered the muggle way. Through a needle and directly into your arm." She stopped and looked at me.

I blinked a few times. My head was spinning, it was too much information, I was hurt. Really hurt and they were frantically trying to think of ways for me to be able to live with the pain. Live with it like it might never go away. Why on earth would they be trying so hard to come up with a potion that will work if I'm going to get better. 

"Am I going to get better? I mean will it go away?" She looks at me. She hadn't expected me to ask, she didn't think I'd figure it out. I can see it written across her face.

"No," she says softly. "Now are you ready for the shot?"

"Shot?!" Malfoy asks.

I forgot he was here. I forgot anything except that I was going to be taking an odd concoction of potions for the rest of my life.

"Shot, shot, it's what muggles call these needle things." she tells him irritably.

"That seems so barbaric. Professor Snape said that it would go away. Can't you just give him whatever the people in fourteen whenever were given to stop it? Why do you have to shoot him?" Malfoy bombards her with questions and all I can do is say yeah lamely in my head.

"It was **pure **Hecate's inferno," she says as if this will clear everything up.

I look over at Malfoy and he has the same blank expression on his face that he always has. Like nothing is even wrong. Why am I looking to him for support? Why is he even still here?

"Hecate's inferno is a very powerful plant. Too powerful. The reason we can't just give him the potion that cured the others in fourteen thirty-nine is that there was never a remedy found. No one has ever survived. The pain, even if it's just a pin pricks worth, would kill them and there was never a remedy found fast enough. Now please let's get this over with," She comes at me with that damned needle again but I pull away almost rising off of the bed.

But a pain throbs in my leg and I sink down but I don't let her touch me. There's something she's not telling me.

"How long?" I ask.

I'm not even sure why I'm asking. I don't know if it's something I want to know the answer to.

"The longest was four days," she tells me.

I know what I was asking, how long before I die. Everyone who has come into contact has died, even a pinprick's worth.

"How big was the contamination of the person who lasted four days?" I ask the questions but I don't know why. I don't know what the questions mean until she answers them and I wish that I had just shut my mouth.

"That was the young girl who pin pricked herself in fourteen thirty-nine," she answers me hastily. "Mr. Malfoy please grab a hold of his arm we're going to do this right now. No more questions."

Malfoy reaches out to take my arm but I don't fight him this time. His grip is firm but not painful, almost soothing. Madame Pomfrey shoves the needle harshly into my arm and I wince but the pain is subdued next to the mind numbing information that has just been cast upon me. She pulls it away and with a flick of her wand my arm is bandaged.

She smiles at me then tells me she'll be back shortly to see if it's working before retreating to the halls.

I sit, no, I lay in the bed trying not to let everything that I was told sink in too fast. Hell not to sink in at all. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to know that I'm dying in, at best, two days. I wish Harry were here. He's always good for relieving my tension. But he's not here there's just this hand still holding my arm firmly. Who... Malfoy. He did this! I remember now. I was sitting next to him in potions and he poured the inferno on me.

"You did this to me," I scream at him.

I try to hit him but all I'm able to accomplish is to off balance myself and fling myself over him. So now I'm lolling on him trying desperately to pull myself off of him. It's not working, I've got no control over my limbs now. Maybe I can still yell at him, tell him how much I hate him.

"Mffm," is all I can say. 

Malfoy lets me lull about against his shoulder while he staggers underneath my weight. He grabs a hold of my shoulders and pushes me back onto the bed where I look off into space, lacking the ability to move around and sit in a way that isn't totally uncomfortable. I'm still sitting up though, I can look at the wall and blink, slowly. And I can see Malfoy. He's turned away from me and I think he's going to get up and wander away but before he moves Pomfrey comes back.

"Can you hear me boy?" she asks me.

Yeah, I can hear you but I can't tell you I can.

"He said something earlier, about three seconds ago, and then he tried to hit me but he couldn't move. He blinked once, or twice but it was slow." Malfoy tells her.

"Stay here with him Mr. Malfoy. He shouldn't be alone right now," Pomfrey says before exiting the doors again.

"Wait," He calls out to her, "why don't you get Potty or the Mud-blood to sit with him? Why do I have to?" 

But she's gone and his protests are useless.

"Mffmnmtjkas," I try to tell him not call Hermione a Mud-blood but I really can't talk.

"Weasley, you're not making actual sentences," He says exasperated. "Wait, you can hear me?"

"Mfmmka," If only I could give him the severe cursing out that he deserves.

"Well, at least you're lucid right? So the potion is getting better,"

I would hit him in the face if I could move. Insufferable...

"You told Potter you loved him,"

What?!

"You were practically screaming it. Half of the school was outside of the door. It's a big rumor and it's getting bigger every time it's retold. Everyone keeps asking him these really personal questions. Were you two in a relationship, did he know you were gay, does he love you?"

What?! What did he say? I did not, you're lying. 

"How long do I have to stay here?"

You could leave now. I don't want to look at the man who killed me while I die. Why are you staring at me like that?

"I didn't mean," Malfoy starts but looks away towards the door again.

If you really want to leave then go. I'm not stopping you. I can't.

When Malfoy turns back to me if I could have gasped I would have. There such a full force of emotion in his eyes, more emotion than I've ever seen in Malfoy, emotion that I can't , or don't want to, put a name on.

"I didn't mean," He starts again.

Didn't mean to what? Kill me, no shit. You're an insufferable git but you're not a killer, well, not yet anyway. Give it a year as a death eater. Why are you looking at me like that? You can't possibly care that much that I'm about to die. Besides, I won't die unless I'm in too much pain and I can't feel anything right now. Why am I talking to you inside of my head? Why am I acting like you care?

Malfoy reaches his hand out tentatively and jerkily brings his hand down over my head. He places his hand on my hair and entangles it running it through my hair. 

Why is he touching me? Is he going to do something else horrible to me?

Malfoy lowers his face down to mine, so close that I can see his long blonde eyelashes. He looks into my eyes before closing the space between us, pressing his lips firmly against mine. 

What is he doing?! Okay, dumb question. It's kind of obvious what he's doing but why? He pulls away after a moment or two and looks down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," He says barely above a whisper.

"Sorry for what? For kissing him or trying to kill him?" Harry asks maliciously from across the room.

"Potter?" Malfoy gets wide frightened eyes for an instant before they dissolve back to emotionless pools of gray. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to see my boyfriend," I blink, I think I blinked, "Why are you kissing him?"

"Who? Ron or your boyfriend?"

"Both because they're the same person," Harry glares at him, "don't kiss my boyfriend, ever again."

I never knew Harry could glare so maliciously. Maybe it's just because he would never look like that at me.

"I thought your new boy toy was Seamus, I mean it's all over school. Now that Potter's man is dying," Harry attacks him. 

He hits Malfoy in the face twice before Malfoy begins to hit him back. Luckily at this moment Dumbledore walks in and they fly apart magically.

"Mr. Weasley needs support from his friends, not a fight." Dumbledore chastises them.

"Yes, sir," Harry replies while Malfoy just glares.

"Now, Malfoy, you may resume your prefect duties," Dumbledore lets his gaze rest on Malfoy until he walks out of the hospital door and he turns back to where Harry has sat down on the bed next to me. "There isn't as big an uproar at the ministry as you've imagined, Harry. People who are gay are not new to the wizarding world. Although the one person who is supposed to save the wizarding world being gay is a little shocking. As with anywhere else some resistance and intolerance is to be expected."

Harry has been watching me since he sat down and I'm beginning to wonder what exactly he expects me to do. Should I get up and do a little jig? He looks sad, terrified, and a million other bad emotions. But I expect that he's used to feeling such things.

"Mr. Weasley, I have no doubt that this situation can be remedied. Professor Snape is an excellent potions maker, and he has two equally gifted helpers. You will not die. You might have to take a small potion for the rest of your life but we're hoping that will not have to happen. We are getting closer to a cure," Dumbledore speaks to me now but Harry cuts him off looking at the wizened wizard in a way that I've seen only reserved for Malfoy.

"Who's the helper? Is it Malfoy because you know he's the one who did this," Harry is nearly screaming at him.

"Harry," Dumbledore raises his hand as if to calm Harry down all it does is stop him from talking, "whatever Mr. Malfoy's involvement in this situation he does honestly wish to help Mr. Weasley."

"Only so he doesn't go to Azkaban," Harry mutters.

"You're tired. I'll go now. Ron, we'll talk more. Harry, you and Ms. Granger are excused from classes so you may sit with Ron tomorrow. Goodnight boys."

Dumbledore leaves just as quickly and as silently as he came. I look at Harry and he wraps his hand around mine. I want to ask him a million questions but none of them will make it out of my mouth so I just look at him.

"Can you blink Ron?" Harry asks suddenly.

I blink. Finally a question that I can answer.

"Alright, blink once for no and twice for yes."

Twice?! I don't know if I can blink that fast.

"Are you comfortable?"

Blink once. Fuck no I'm not comfortable.

"Up too high to sleep?" 

Two blinks. It's getting easier to blink.

Harry pulls me down so my head is resting on the pillow comfortably and then adjusts my arms so they are lying comfortably too. I want to ask him about what Malfoy said. I don't know what to ask first. Did I really scream that I loved him? Is he dating Seamus? I do love him. Does he love me? Sitting in a bed isn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

"Are you okay now?"

A loaded question. Two blinks. Yes I'm comfortable but no I'm not okay.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

Sleep? I don't know. I don't really feel tired, do I? Yes, I guess I'm a bit tired. Maybe I've been up for all two days. Was it just two days or more?

"Ron?"

Oh, yes, sleep. Two blinks.

"Okay."

Harry turns off the lights and curls around me. He places his hand over my heart watching it rise and fall. 

He wants to make sure I don't die in my sleep. 

A few minutes later I should have fallen asleep but my brain is still whirling with unanswered questions. 

"Ron?" Harry, right next to my ear, "are you asleep?" and how would you like me to answer that one? "I love you too."

That should make me happy, right? I mean, I should be thrilled, delighted, euphoric but all I felt is a disgusting lack of emotions. A complete void where there should be a deep ocean of emotions. I love him, I know I do, why didn't I feel anything when he told me that?


	4. Draco and the Mudblood

****

Disclaimer: This is just your standard bullshit disclaimer that lets everyone know that I don't own these characters. Just the naughty things I've made them do. Seriously though, don't sue me. I'm just a poor penniless little girl. Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. Crossover series (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belong to their respective parties. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/ copyright holders is intended.

****

Rating: There's some drug use and a lot of swearing (damn dirty trash mouth!), so I've got to rate it **R**. So no children allowed. 

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out a few things that may be helpful in reading/reviewing this story. 

1.(And I think this is the most important of all of them, hence the number one) I AM NOT A GUY! I have no idea what being a guy is like or guy on guy sex.

2.I am not British. I think I may have the basics of brit slang but being an American I just don't give a fuck if I use it correctly or at all. So if I say ass instead of arse it's because I hate the word arse (bad example) but I do love oi. I might use it a lot. 

3.Spare me all of the, "gay and lesbians are disgusting" blah blah "immoral" blah "going to hell" blah blah "children's book you disgusting pervert" flames because I really do get enough of it in my head.

4.For some reason I've chucked myself into Malfoy's head so every time his brain is speaking like this: _**blah, blah, blah**_ it's me and I have no idea why I did it, I just like it better that way. Gives Malfoy someone to talk to.

****

More: I put in a reference to Everclear and I just wanted to make sure everybody knew wht I wa talking about. ++Everclear is a grain alcohol (190 proof) it's 95% alcohol. It has all kinds of warnings plastered all over it (although I've never paid attention to them). I've written down the numerous warnings. **CAUTION!! **EXTREMELY FLAMMABLE HANDLE WITH CARE! **WARNING!! **OVER CONSUMPTION MAY ENDANGER YOUR HEALTH! CAUTION: DO NOT APPLY TO OPEN FLAME. KEEP AWAY FROM FIRE, HEAT AND OPEN FLAME. CONTENTS MAY IGNITE OR EXPLODE. DO NOT CONSUME IN EXCESSIVE QUANTITIES. NOT INTENDED FOR CONSUMPTION UNLESS MIXED WITH NON-ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE.

****

¤¤Draco's POV¤¤

I kissed him, why in the hell did I do that? Now Potter has seen it and is furious, mad enough to get into a fistfight. I knew I'd gone too far as soon as I said that thing about Ron dieing. Ron?! Ron?! His name is Weasley. I've never called him Ron and I won't because we're enemies and... 

__

**You've killed him. **

I didn't mean to. I was just angry and I wasn't thinking.

__

**Killed in a fit of jealous rage, you'd make Hecate proud.**

I just wasn't thinking. I apologized.

__

**After you kissed him.**

I have to stop talking to myself. 

I spend all of my free time with Professor Snape working like crazy to fix the problem, my problem, the problem I created. 

Weasley's a crimson god sent down to earth to brighten the lives of mortals and I killed him.

__

**No wonder you are good at potions **and** you're gay. You sound like a fucking queen.**

How would you know? Stop talking to yourself.

I turn and walk down the new hall I've come upon. It's not new, it's just that I've never been here before. It doesn't look like anyone's been here before, it's all dusty and disgusting. I lean against the wall and slowly sink to the floor. I place my head in my hands and wish I could cry.

When did I become such a crybaby? 

__

**When you killed Ron.**

Weasley! And he's not dead! He's just, just, he'll get better. I make every potion meticulously. I am perfect at it. I know I can fix this. Fucking Weasley.

__

**Yes, you'd like to wouldn't you?**

Fuck, I'm going insane. What the hell is wrong with me? Forget about Weasley.

__

**But his hair was softer than you imagined, it felt like silk beneath your hands. His lips were so soft, like butter under yours. How could you pass up such a sweet treasure? You had him once.**

None of that matters! He loves Potter, they'll move in together and live happily ever after. One big butt fucking family.

__

**But what? You're a 'Malfoy' remember? You're meant to kill these people on, what do they call it, the good side.**

I couldn't kill Ron.

__

**Weasley.**

"Shut the fuck up!" 

"Malfoy?" It was a question from the dark corridor but it sounded more like a statement.

"Who's there?" Get up off of the floor, I chastise myself.

"Me," and enter the Mud-blood.

"What do you want?" I ask without caring.

"I know what you want," there's a look in those eyes that I've never seen before.

I wonder if this came from something Ron said. Didn't they say he was out of it? I'm sure what ever it was he didn't mean it. 

Stop! You are not going to try and repair a relationship between Weasley and this stupid Mud-blood.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Why do I keep talking? Why am I still on the floor?

"You want Ron," It's said so matter of factly that I don't have time to deny it before the Mud-blood continues, "he's with Harry, he loves Harry, you're nothing to him. Except maybe the person he'd like to see die before he does."

"This has been a nice chat but I've got more important things to do. Like pick lint off of my shirts," I get up off of the floor and mentally chastise myself for being there the entire time we talked.

"I can help you get him," the Mud-blood calls out to stop me from walking away. 

I stop walking but I don't turn around. "He was drugged up, he didn't know what he was saying," I talk without consent from my brain.

Why am I trying to help. I hate them, especially Mud-bloods, they're disgusting things that shouldn't be allowed to practice magic.

"You must really like him, if you're trying to help me for him."

"It's just a, thing, I can stop," it's lame even in my head.

"Yeah, I've had 'things' before. That's not the point. The point is you want him and I can give him to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I want Harry, so we'd each get something out of this deal. I can have Harry and you can destroy Ron, or whatever it is you have planned for him."

"How could you possibly get me Ron?" I turn even though I don't want to.

"I've already started what I'm planning, anyway I'll worry about that, you just worry about fixing Ron. Harry would never move on if Ron died. Fix whatever is wrong with him and I'll deliver Ron on a silver platter, or whatever floats your boat. I mean you can fix it can't you?"

"I can fix him." I wish I'd stop talking but I can't make myself shut up.

"Good, then when you fix him I'll turn him over to you."

"How are you going to do that?" I'm entertaining this thought, why am I entertaining this thought?

"You just worry about getting Ron back to health and I'll worry about setting the boy on the path to you."

"Fine," and I walk away. Why am I making ridiculous deals in dark passages with shady Mud-bloods? And how is Weasley going to be turned towards me and not go with Potter?

I've messed everything up now. Shady deals, Mud-bloods, deadly potion mishaps. Why do I have to like him so much? Why is he so irresistible? What am I going to do when this plan blows up in my face? Why am I doing this? I don't like Weasley, I hate him, and Potty wee Potter, and Granger the Mud-blood extraordinaire. Even if I didn't hate him he's still in love with Potter and Potter loves him.

I was standing right by the door when he'd said it. I remember everything.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*+*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had come down after potions to see him. To spy on him and make sure he was alright. I had slipped in behind Madame Pomfrey. She was in too much of a hurry to even notice I had come in. I hid in the corner where no one would see me but I could see what was happening.

A voice came through the school asking all of the Professors (including Professor Tyler the new defense against the dark arts teacher) to come to the infirmary immediately. They were each informed that Weasley had been doused in Hecate's inferno and asked what should be done as they arrived.

Tyler, who is a really good DADA teacher, said they first needed to clean the area. Only magic wouldn't work they had to do it by hand. Madame Pomfrey conjured a pair of rubber gloves and two-bucket, one was clear water and the other was full of soap. 

She put on the gloves and began to clean off he blue from Weasley's leg careful not to touch it or anyone else with it. Once he was cleaned off Binns was asked when the last time something like this had happened and what they should do. He droned on about people a really long time ago in pain but I couldn't pay attention to him because Weasley had started to speak while not howling in pain. Just shouting out some things that didn't make any sense to me and some things that made perfect sense to everyone and a stream of obscenities that good boys like him shouldn't know.

The door swung open and I could see most of the school pressed against it trying to find out who was causing such a commotion. Harry breezed inside and went straight to Weasley's side ignoring everyone else in the room. 

He had grabbed Weasley's hand and was talking in hushed tones to him that I couldn't hear over Weasley's screaming and the teachers animated discussion. But one thing was unmistakable, even over the din.

It was as if Weasley had figured something out, something that no one else knew. He stopped screaming and looked over at Potter. The lack of noise from him had the teachers beside themselves and almost fearful to turn their heads. But Weasley didn't pay any attention to these things. I wonder now if he even noticed. The entire place was deathly quiet when he said;

"I love you Harry, I always have, remember that."

It wasn't as if he screamed it but after the fevered pitch of everything that had been it was just as loud as if he'd cast _Snorus_ on himself.

He'd passed out then and I was afraid he was dead, the same trail of thoughts obviously went through Potter's head because he began to scream and cry and beg Ron to wake up, all of the while kissing him furiously all over his face and hand.

Hagrid then pulled Potter away and out of the door kicking, screaming, crying, and calling for Ron while Hagrid bellowed at the children there to go away. McGonagall whispered some words and flicked her wand in Weasley's direction. 

"It's all I can do for him, he'll need a good potion to make the pain stop all together but he's in less pain right now."

Snape came running into the room. He thrust a vile of a disgusting caramel colored sludge in McGonagall's direction. "He'll need to drink every last drop of it. The bottle's been enchanted with an anti-sticking charm, it will just slide out. I doubt that he'd drink it if I offered it to him."

"I doubt he even knows what's going on," McGonagall had said.

She brought the vile over to Weasley and instructed him to drink. She tipped the vile up against his parted lips and I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down indicating he was swallowing.

"It will take care of the pain but he won't be awake." Snape told her once she had given him the entire bottle.

"Here," Sprout had run out to her garden and collected what looked like honeydew into a bottle and was giving it to McGonagall, "just dump all of the liquid into his mouth and pray that he swallows some of it. It's privigora, it's supposed to be able to bring a completely drunken man around to even better than he was before but it tastes awful."

McGonagall looks at the bottle skeptically before taking off the top and dumping it Weasley's mouth with the first. She pulled the vile away and he sputtered and coughed and everyone collectively held their breath hoping he would swallow some, just a little bit, even the tiniest mount.

He did, a tiny bit, and he opened his eyes and looked around. All of the professors were beaming and what they so wanted him to say was not "why are my skivvies all wet?" before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"It's like he's drunk," Madame Pomfrey had said taking in his rosy cheeks and boisterous laughter.

"That was the strongest stuff we've got. If that didn't bring him around I'm afraid," Sprout trailed off.

"Maybe if he had more." Professor Snape said pulling his cloak away from Ron who was trying to pull it up and over his head while laughing hysterically.

Sprout just shook her head, "a thimble full would have straightened out a full-grown troll."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore spoke out finally, "you could work out a potion that had both aspects worked into it."

"It would be difficult, headmaster, to say the least." Snape countered.

"I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy would like to help and Ms. Granger would also," he waved his hand in my direction and I knew I'd been caught.

I stepped out from the shadows to face all of the teachers and what I was sure would be my punishment.

"Why would Mr. Malfoy like to help? I'm sure he has better things to do than..."

"No Professor Snape I want to help."

I could tell this was not what they had expected to hear because I thought there eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Do you really want to help Malfoy because if you're lying I swear," Hermione had popped out of nowhere. She just appeared out of thin air. Or she could have used the door. I was too obsessed with what was happening with Ron to notice anything else.

"I said I wanted to help, didn't I?" I decided that right at that moment it was not necessary to call her a Mud-blood.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed from the bed, "Hermione and I used to snog," he told Madame Pomfrey simply because she was next to the bed, "but now we've switched teams. Do you get it? She likes girls and I don't!" and Ron began to laugh heartily at this while Hermione turned bright red.

"Well," Dumbledore said and I prayed desperately that he wouldn't talk about anyone's 'switching teams', "now that that's settled. We have at most four days to figure this out. Let's work fast."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*+*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So now I work every night and spend all of the free time I have with Granger and Snape, trying desperately to come up with something brilliant to cure Weasley even though I know as soon as he's better he's going to kill me.

Granger is very skilled at potions and anything that involves books smarts and precision. She thought of combining things that neither Snape nor I thought of. We're so close to making the right potion I know it.

Although while we were working I couldn't help but wonder why Snape insisted that we put in more than enough pain neutralizer in the potions. But now I understand.

It was the pain that would kill him. Searing, scorching pain would crush him until his mind would give in and the body cannot live without the mind. He would give up and drift away. That's what happened that day he told Potter he loved him. His mind was giving out and he was saying his goodbyes.

Even Potter had known it, the way he cried and carried on. He had felt it and I had no clue. I was more than just a little shocked to hear Pomfrey say Weasley was dying.

__

**He's not dying. He'll only die if he's in too much pain.**

Yes, but what if he builds up an immunity to the pain neutralizer. He could die.

__

**You can feel it can't you? The feeling that you're not being told everything you need to know.**

They're telling us everything we need to know. They don't want him to die.

__

**Then why the urgency? Why do you have to find a cure in the next two days?**

He needs to be fully aware soon. He can't just spend weeks on end in the infirmary.

__

**He only has two more days. None of the teachers think he'll last longer. Why do you think they let Potter go to him tonight?**

Man, who the fuck are you?! You're not part of my head you traitorous son of a bitch!

__

**You should look into what's going on. You should know more about what the Hecate's inferno is doing to him.**

It would be helpful in making a cure if I knew more about the cause.

__

**Find the Mud-blood.**

Again? Why? She's of no use to me.

__

**She's smarter than she looks, or smarter than her blood line should allow. She probably already knows what's going on.**

I wonder if this is how Potter feels? With the Dark Lord in his head. I wonder if he bickers with that treacherous half of his head like I do.

I have to find Granger.

I walk quickly towards the half of the school designated as the Gryffindor's problem and stop once I reach it.

I wonder how she's been doing all of the Gryffindor's prefect work all by herself now that Weasley can't do his half. Then I remember Seamus. He was at the meeting yesterday, _**or was it two days**_. He's been picking up the slack for Weasley. Or, if you look at it differently, trying to take over his life. Seamus, I don't trust him.

__

**Nor do I.**

Oh for fucks sake!

"Malfoy?" It's an astonished question, almost more of a laugh really.

__

**Like Potter when he found out you were the new seeker in second year.**

"Granger," I say it with a sneer as I turn around to face her.

"I'd ask what you're doing here but I honestly don't care. What I really want to know is what are you up to?" Well that was a bit cold and who says I'm up to something?

"I need to talk to you," did I just say that? Well, that was subtle. I've lost all control of my mouth as well as my sanity.

She blinks, in wide-eyed surprise. Yes, I'm quite insane. I have no self-control. It's as if all of my 'Malfoyness' has been sucked right out of me.

"O-kay," she's warily. Good. I should be feared, "what exactly do you want?"

Exactly, she asked what **_exactly_** I wanted. As if I could be subtle without my sanity.

"I want to find out what's wrong with," _**Ron**,_ "Weasley. It might help to make a satisfactory potion."

"You want to help Ron?" She's questioning me? Did I not just say that I wanted to help?! How dare she! How dare a filthy little Mud-blood...

__

**We need her. Don't piss her off, she's got to help us. It's for Ron.**

Weasley! And would you please pick a fucking side. One second its 'die Weasley die' and the next its 'oh I do so love Ron' and it's driving me crazy.

__

**I never said love.**

"Malfoy?" Granger is looking at me like I'm off my rocker.

Of course I am! I'm having an argument with myself while she tries to talk to me.

"What?!" I say it as if she's come to find me and not the other way around. I really need control. Maybe if I chant 'I am a Malfoy' over and over in my head.

__

**Nope**

Bugger.

"Malfoy!" She's pissed.

__

**Good job.**

"What?!" I can be pissed too.

"I'm going to hate myself for this but," she stops and looks around helplessly. "Are you okay? I mean you seem a bit... off. Maybe you're not getting enough sleep. You have been working really hard."

"I'm touched that you care." See. Sarcasm, I am a Malfoy!

__

**Still here.**

Fucker.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know what your game is but whatever you're trying to do to Ron you can just,"

"What do you mean 'what I'm trying to do to Ron'?" I can't believe she just said that. What the hell does it mean?

"I mean," she sighs, "he's dying, you get that right?"

"Yes, I understand that!" I've known since Pomfrey told Weasley but I'm not going to tell you that.

"At least that's what I've gotten from listening to Professor Snape. And what ever you're planning on doing to him before he dies just don't because,"

"What do you mean 'before he dies'?!" did I scream that? And I sounded too angry. Damn it I can't let her know I care.

She blinks and tears well up in her eyes. Oh please don't let her start crying. I'm not going to try and fix anymore of Weasley's Mud-blood's problems.

"No one thinks we can save him. Even Snape is just trying to keep Ron comfortable before,"

"Dumbledore thinks we can. He's always saying it." Why am I trying to convince her?

"He's lying!" She screams and I blink in actual surprise. Oh great, she's crying, "he's just trying to keep up a brave front for everyone else. He's feeding them **_bullshit_** lies to keep them happy! I mean come on, we're two sixth year students and a Professor. Two out of the three people looking for the cure hate the person they're trying to save." Granger hates Weasley?! _**No, stupid, she means you**. _Oh, right. "Ron's going to die and I don't want you to hurt him anymore than you already have."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" and why do I keep asking the same question?

"I know you spilt the inferno on Ron and I know you did it on purpose. The whole fucking school knows it!" She looks really pissed and I didn't think she was the swearing type. Hey! I'm a Malfoy, she can't speak to me like that.

"Then why aren't I in trouble?" That sounded lame even to me.

"Why did you do it Malfoy? You could have killed anyone else, me or Harry. Why did it have to be Ron?" she looks beaten and it's actually scaring me. I'm so used to that stupid defiant look on her face and to see her defeated is upsetting, like it should never be, like she should even die with that defiant look but now it's gone.

Hey! I won! I broke apart the dream team of Gryffindor and now I've won. Ron, **_Weasley**,_ was the glue and I've broken it. Why aren't I happy? What have I won really?

"He's not dead," am I saying that for me or for her?

"We're never going to do it. He'll die and I just keep thinking that all of the time I spent last year with Pansy was wasted, when I think that I could have been with him."

"What, the **_hell_**, is that supposed to mean?!" Bloody hell that was way too angry. I need to calm down.

She looks confused, like I've just spoken in Polish and she can't understand it.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"The part where you'd be with him," she blushes. She meant sleeping with him. The girl has been sleeping with girls for over a year and now she wishes she had slept with Weasley?

__

**Ron? **

Pick a side traitor. 

__

**You first.**

"I want to find out more about Hecate's inferno," I say. It's like the entire conversation never happened. I'm just completely disavowing it.

"What do you want me to do?" she's wiping her tears away, good, she understands how to play this game.

"Whatever it is that you do for Potter and Weasley when you find out the solution right before it's too late," just like the bloody heroes in a fairy tale book.

"I don't do too much, just research," she looks sad.

"What does," _**Ron**_, "Weasley do?"

She laughs and it sounds like my mother's, cold, dead, sad, and bitter. It sounds like an anti-laugh, something you can do when you can't laugh.

"He complains, a lot," she says and we laugh for a second before she continues, "okay, I'll take Harry's," Saint Potter's, "invisibility cloak and meet you here at midnight. Do you do own an invisibility cloak?"

I should scoff, or say something mean and very haughty but I just nod. Why am I associating with Mud-bloods? I'm working with two now. One to save Weasley and the other to steal him.

"Alright then, just meet me outside of the library at midnight and we'll sneak into the restricted section." 

"Why don't we just ask Snape, or someone, if we can look at the books in the restricted section? Why do we have to resort to breaking in?" I ask her. And why the hell are we planning on breaking into the library? We should be planning on breaking into Hagrid's hut to steal his Everclear.

"If Snape, or any other teacher, thought that we needed to know or that it would help us in the least, they would have already shown it to us."

"How do you know it's in the restricted section? It could be out on one of the shelves that we don't need to break in to get at."

"I've already searched all of the books in the library. It was the fist place I went after it happened." She laughs again in the same dead way, "Harry's the bravery so he went to see Ron. He could handle it, seeing Ron like that, in so much pain." Oh yeah he did a great job. "I'm the brains, I went to the library. I couldn't bare to see him like... Ron's the heart. Can you live without your heart?"

She stops talking, she's crying again. I wish she'd stop that. What does she expect from me? Does she expect me to pat her arm and tell her everything will be okay? Does she expect me to coddle her? I'm still Draco Malfoy, the first person to call her a Mud-blood to her face, the person who is always making fun of Weasley, the boy who will join the Dark Lord and help him to kill saint Potter because I hate him so much. What does she expect me to do?

"It's ten o'clock, I have to get back to my common room." I turn away from her but I can still hear her sobbing quietly.

But crying for what I wonder? Crying because Ron is dying? Maybe. Crying for her loss? He's not dead yet. Crying because she had him there all along but she never really knew him. 

"I'll meet you at midnight," I call over my shoulder.

I walk back the way I came. Away from the problems of Mud-bloods and deals and working together in a truce racing against time to save a crimson haired god sent down to earth to brighten the lives of mortals, a god that I've defiled.

__

**Oh yeah, you've lost it.**

Sod off.


	5. Dreams in Waking Life

****

Disclaimer: This is just your standard bullshit disclaimer that lets everyone know that I don't own these characters. Just the naughty things I've made them do. Seriously though, don't sue me. I'm just a poor penniless little girl. Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. Crossover series (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belong to their respective parties. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/ copyright holders is intended.

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out a few things that may be helpful in reading/reviewing this story. 

1.(And I think this is the most important of all of them, hence the number one) I AM NOT A GUY! I have no idea what being a guy is like or guy on guy sex.

2.I am not British. I think I may have the basics of brit slang but being an American I just don't give a fuck if I use it correctly or at all. So if I say ass instead of arse it's because I hate the word arse (bad example) but I do love oi. I might use it a lot. 

3.Spare me all of the, "gay and lesbians are disgusting" blah blah "immoral" blah "going to hell" blah blah "children's book you disgusting pervert" flames because I really do get enough of it in my head.

4.For some reason I've chucked myself into Malfoy's head so every time his brain is speaking like this: _**blah, blah, blah**_ it's me and I have no idea why I did it, I just like it better that way. Gives Malfoy someone to talk to.

****

More: Thanks everybody for reviewing and for reading, reverse that. This party took me awhile because I had to take out all of the smut and replace it with something else because, stupid me, I put important parts in with the smut. So, without further ado, the smut free part five.

****

¤¤Ron's POV¤¤

He's kissing me and I pray that he'll never stop. He kisses me like I've never been kissed and he's always wanted to be my first. He is my first, he'll always have that title. Even if the world falls away Harry Potter will be my first everything.

His lips are firm against mine and for a moment I feel the wetness of his tongue against my lips. I eagerly part them and grant him access and his tongue searches my mouth.

My hands are clawing desperately at his clothes trying to rip them from his toned body. His hands are entwined in my hair and his hot kisses are upon my mouth, his tongue dueling with mine.

There is too much in between us, space and clothes. He must be able to sense this because he pulls away from me and whips off his shirt throwing it behind him and returning his lips to mine before I can even whimper at the loss.

My hands are free to roam over his spectacularly muscular and tanned body relishing the feel of his muscles as they move beneath my hands. He's undoing the buttons of my pajama top, his hands move surely from button to button. He undoes the last button letting the shirt slide from my shoulders and everywhere his hands graze my skin feels like electric fire. 

I try to pull him closer to me, to feel his bare chest against mine but he pulls away. I whimper and he relents slightly wrapping his arms around me but not allowing me to reclaim his mouth with my own. 

He teasingly brushes his lips against mine. I look into his deep pools of jade green and my breath catches in my throat. He's so beautiful, I always knew he was but now. Tanned from the sun, sculpted muscles from long hours of quidditch practice, dark unruly black hair, and those lips. I want to kiss them, lick them, suck them, bite them, own them.

"Do you love me?" his lips brush against mine as he speaks and his breath is hot on my mouth making me shiver.

Do I love you? Yes, oh yes, Harry I love you so much. I would do anything for you.

But I don't, or can't, say anything. I just capture his mouth with my own trying to let my actions speak the words I can't. I love him so much and he doesn't care that I can't say what he wants me to he still loves me. He still wants me.

His hands fumble with the tie on my pajama bottoms, he unties it and begins to slide them down my legs leaving me standing there naked. I unbutton his pants and let my hand roam over his body and he groans. I pull off his pants and boxers all in one and marvel at how beautiful **_all_** of him is. 

I want to kiss his entire body, lavish him in kisses so he knows how much I love him. I begin my way kissing down over his neck and down his chest while he runs his fingers through my hair. I lick lightly over one of his nipples and he shudders, I smile against his skin. This is how I like Harry, at my mercy, shuddering under my touch, tasting his skin.

He moans as I alternate between kisses and light bites that I sooth with a slow flick of my tongue. As I capture one of his nipple softly between my teeth I indulge in the sounds of his ragged breathing and moaning. I trail my teasingly light kisses down his firm stomach until he clutches my shoulders almost painfully.

"Stop," he whispers it and I do as he says without asking why.

He pulls me up and pushes my back onto a bed while kissing my lips. I slide over the bed and he climbs on top of me straddling my hips. He leans down and kisses my lips before trailing his lips down my neck and to my chest. He kisses my right nipple while tweaking my left with his hand. Then he bites it and I hiss. He smiles up at me, there's something familiar about that grin but it's not something Harry would do.

He kisses his way back up to my mouth and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He lets his fingers roam my familiar flesh. Pausing occasionally to tease me in places he knows will cause me the most please. I moan and writhe beneath. He pulls away from our kiss and looks down at me.

"Do you want this?" He asks sliding his hand slowly down my stomach. I nod slightly and bite my lip. "Tell me you want it," He commands me moving his hand slightly further down. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it," I choke out.

He smiles at me and resumes kissing me while letting his hands wander to any place he feels they need to go. They roam up and down my pale legs and around my waist, under me to graze over my bum and then back to my chest. He sits up suddenly and hovers over me just staring and planting light kisses on my face occasionally before he sits back and smiles up at me, a genuine "Harry Potter" smile. 

I know what's coming next and I grin goofily at him. He climbs back over me letting our bodies touch in an altogether too teasing way.

"Do you want me?" Harry asks in a husky voice.

I need him , I need Harry but is that the same as wanting him? 

"Yes Harry, yes, I want you, I need you."

He moves forward slowly until we're one person, until we're connected and he looks down at me with those beautiful emerald eyes and I try to keep very still. He kisses me softly. 

"Please Harry," I whimper and he smiles knowingly at me.

"I love you Ron," he whispers against my lips.

Then it's all flesh on flesh and touching and panting and the most intimate thing two people can share. It's trust and letting go, pleasure and a tiny bit of pain, lust tinged with love. I hold tightly to him and I hear him chanting, breathlessly in my ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over and looking at me with those sparkling lust filled eyes. 

I reach up and caress his arms. "I love you," I whisper softly to him and he that's all he needs, those simple words. As if that was he ever wanted to hear.

He collapses over me, his head over my shoulder, hands on either side of my head, wrapped in my legs. I wrap my arms around his pale back and kiss his ivory shoulder. He smells of sweat, expensive cologne, and chocolate. I trail my fingers down his spine and he shudders under my touch. I kiss his shoulder again and bite it playfully.

I run my hand through his sweat damp blond hair as he pushes himself up tiredly and smiles at me with those beautiful steel gray eyes, eyes that have a softness that I think suits him nicely.

"I love you Ron," Draco says right before he kisses my lips softly.

I wake up with a jolt of confused panic, sweating, and panting. Someone stirs beside me and I silently beg that when I turn it not be Malfoy.

I turn my head and sigh in relief. Harry's beautiful sleeping form lies next to me. I reach over and brush away a stray hair from his closed eyes.

Hey! I can move! I can move, do I hurt? Nope, no pain but I do have to take a piss.

The sun is just beginning to taint the sky making it a deep purple. It's so pretty. I get up from the bed trying not to wake Harry, he stirs but doesn't open his eyes. 

The lavatory in the infirmary has always creeped me out. It's all white and too clean and uncluttered. It's too white and surgical looking to take a piss in. I have to find another one.

Outside, there's a lavatory down the hall from the infirmary. I can go there.

I walk silently to the door and turn to look at Harry, he's still sleeping peacefully. I push open the door and he doesn't even move. I walk briskly into the hall and down the corridor towards the lavatory.

The hard stone floor is cold under my bare feet and I wish I'd remembered to grab my slippers and robe but I've gone too far to turn back now and if I go back in the room Harry will wake up and insist that I use the lavatory there.

Maybe if I tip toe it will be less cold. Nope, no it's not.

I practically jog into the loo and it's empty. But what did I expect at... I look at my wrist but my watch is not there. Why did I take off my watch? Where did I leave it? 

Just use the loo. Much better. Everyone feels better after their first morning piss. I walk out of the lavatory and into the hall.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I freeze. I can't quite place the voice but... what am I afraid of? I was just using the loo. So I turn and the look of concern in those tired gray eyes seems out of place on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spit out his name like it were poison.

He looks as if I've slapped him, for a moment, but then his eyes return their haughty glare. The glare and the sneer tarnishing his delicate features looks nothing like the beautiful smile that he wore in my dream. Right before he kissed me.

He kissed me! I remember that now. He was sitting on my bed and I couldn't move and he had kissed me, and Harry had seen it.

"I am a prefect," he starts.

"I know you're a prefect, I am too, and I know the rules. We're only allowed out until ten o'clock and we can't just wander around whenever we like so don't give me that shit." He blanches. All of his emotions come and go on the flick of a cat's tail. One second you can see a sliver of emotion if you are watching close enough. 

Why am I watching close enough?

"You should be in the hospital wing."

"Thanks to you," a flick of pain. 

This should be making me feel better. A verbal spat with Malfoy and if I hit the nerve Malfoy will attack me and get kicked out of school. You can't beat up on someone who's dying. But seeing him show emotion, seeing him do something so human, is disturbing.

"I didn't," he starts and I feel my cheeks burn.

"You didn't?!" I scream at him. Let people hear, let them come running. I'm dying and he's trying to tell me he didn't do it when I know damned well he did. "You're actually going to stand there and lie to me?"

"How do you know if I'm lying! You don't know how I feel!" He's screaming too. I never thought he'd lose his cool Malfoy composure.

"You don't **_have_** feelings Malfoy," I turn away from the flood of emotion on his face. I look away from him, away from his face and eyes and feelings. No more emotions. I don't want to see anymore feelings on his face.

This whole conversation has been a bad one. I just want to walk away and forget the look of shocked hurt that slashed his face. I wish I'd never seen him in this hallway. I wish I'd never found out he had feelings. I wish I could still pretend he was a soulless evil creature.

There's a hand on my shoulder turning me around, pushing me against the wall. His lips are on mine. Heavy, pressing, willing me into the kiss. His lips are soft against mine and, not wanting to keep my eyes open, I shut them. 

Without consent from my mind my body pushes against his and my lips move. I snake my hand up to the back of his neck just enough to feel his silky blond hair under my fingertips. Malfoy doesn't move, not even an inch, as if when he moves it will break the spell and I will stop. But really it's his lack of movement that makes me pull away.

I drop my hand away from his head and flatten myself against the wall behind me creating an inch of space between us. I look at him with frantic frightened eyes but he just stands there looking dazed. 

I just kissed Malfoy. I just kissed the boy who wants to kill Harry. Harry the boy I love. Harry would freak. I've got to get back to him.

I want to say something like 'don't ever touch me again, Malfoy' but I can't. I want to say 'you're a disgusting little git' or hell even 'I hate you, Malfoy' but I can't. I can't say anything.

Just when I think I can say something a steady throbbing pain begins to course from my leg, all through my body.

I cry out, or maybe it I just a whimpered, and clutch at my leg. He reaches out to me in an instant holding me up against the wall. Quicksilver seeker reflexes but I can't help but think Harry would have been quicker.

The pain in my leg and body is increasing. It hurts so much more now... and I'm back to not being able to move. But I think this way is worse. All of my muscles flex and tighten and lock instead of going soft and lulling about.

"Are you in pain?" Well that's a stupid question. Am I in pain? Hmm, no. I just like the way my face looks contorted in agony. Sexy, no?

"See, you should have been in the hospital wing," only Malfoy would chastise me while I'm in excruciating pain.

"Come here," he's not actually going to try to pick me up is he? He's like a fragile little flower compared to me. But obviously stronger than he looks.

I'm getting really tired of people picking me up and carrying me like a baby. Isn't this a school for witches and wizards? Couldn't someone at least **_try_** to conjure a stretcher?

The pain in my leg is throbbing through my body, thumping in my ears as Malfoy practically runs back to the infirmary with me in his arms.

He's saying something in my ear. If only I could stop the pounding pain to hear him.

"You're going to be alright. I can fix this. Hermione," when did Malfoy get on a first name basis with Hermione, "and I have found out so much about what's wrong and we can fix this. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let you die."

He's stopped talking, we're at the infirmary. Harry's awake now, I think Malfoy is screaming. Harry runs to get Pomfrey and Malfoy sets me down gently on a bed while muttering something under his breath.

A groggy and bed headed Madame Pomfrey and Harry come around a corner at top speed. Harry runs to my side and holds my hand tenderly stroking my hair while Pomfrey scrounges around in her cupboard. Malfoy takes a step back as Harry pins him with a glare and begins screaming at him. I can't hear him, I can't hear anything going on in the room. I wonder if I'll be deaf forever. I should tell Harry that I love him, I should tell him I'm sorry I kissed Malfoy. I should tell him how much he means to me and he'll always mean but everything goes dark and the pain fades away.


	6. Veritaserum Anyone?

****

Disclaimer: This is just your standard bullshit disclaimer that lets everyone know that I don't own these characters. Just the naughty things I've made them do. Seriously though, don't sue me. I'm just a poor penniless little girl. Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators/ copyright holders is intended.

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out a few things that may be helpful in reading/reviewing this story. 

1.(And I think this is the most important of all of them, hence the number one) I AM NOT A GUY! I have no idea what being a guy is like or guy on guy sex.

2.I am not British. I think I may have the basics of brit slang but being an American I just don't give a fuck if I use it correctly or at all. So if I say ass instead of arse it's because I hate the word arse (bad example) but I do love oi. I might use it a lot. 

3.Spare me all of the, "gay and lesbians are disgusting" blah blah "immoral" blah "going to hell" blah blah "children's book you disgusting pervert" flames because I really do get enough of it in my head.

4.For some reason I've chucked myself into Malfoy's head so every time his brain is speaking like this: _**blah, blah, blah**_ it's me and I have no idea why I did it, I just like it better that way. Gives Malfoy someone to talk to.

****

More: Thanks for reading/reviewing, everyone who did. limanching - I'm glad you gave me your opinion about what you wanted to happen because I had (just recently) gotten to the point where I was going to kill Draco and let Harry have Ron **laughs nervously** but now I'll find some way to make everything work out nice for Ron and Draco (or not so nice **evil laugh**), since it's them I like together anyway. Anyway, on with part six.

****

¤¤Draco's POV¤¤

He's okay, for now, he passed out as Pomfrey found the potion she was looking for. She got it in him and he's fine. He'll **_be_** fine once Granger and I figure out a cure. We're running out of time, this is the last couple of days and we still don't have a cure. And now I'm tired and my eyes are puffy.

Damn that Granger. Every book in the restricted section was either terribly fascinating or one she'd love to come back and read but she still had to pause and read some of it right then until I had to scream at her, "damn it! We only came to find a book about Hecate's inferno." Finally, we found it and now we have tons of information. Although where we have it is somewhat disturbing to me. It's all stowed away in her head. She's like a sponge, she just kept taking in more and more information. I read the same passage nine times as if it were the first time I'd seen it.

After Pomfrey had administered her potion and with Weasley resting in a, hopefully, peaceful sleep and Potter diligently by his side I had slipped out. Only after asking Madame Pomfrey a million questions about the potion she had administered. When Harry had asked why I was asking I said it was for the Mud-blood.

__

**You called her Granger.**

Whatever. After that he didn't ask anymore questions he just sat there pouting and holding Weasley's hand.

__

**Jealous? Wish it were you holding his hand?**

Anyway. I had stepped out of the door to see Dumbledore. He smiled a knowing smile down at me when I asked if I could have the day off of classes to work with Granger. He agreed that I should. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. I had expected him to say flat out no, or to tell me it was no use, or tell me to mind my own business. But instead he had said he thought it was a very good idea. I get the impression that he knows more than he lets on.

He's not at all how my father describes him and I've always thought that underestimating your enemy was a sure sign of defeat.

It was two o'clock when I was walking back down to the dungeons after two hours in the restricted section with Granger. That was when I came upon Weasley. I was under my invisibility cloak but whipped it off when I saw him. It was after five when I left the infirmary. I went down to the dungeons and took a shower and changed my clothes then spent the next two hours playing and replaying the kiss Weasley gave me.

__

**It was the potion, he loves Harry.**

The potion wore off.

__

**Riiight.**

The people around me are beginning to get up and go to the showers giving me wary glances. I must look really out of character. Is my hair in place? Yes, every silver blond strand. It must be my eyes. Damn that incipit Mud-blood and her insatiable curiosity. Now my eyes are all red, puffy, and half-closed and not handsome or sharp as they should be.

"Draco," a whiny voice trying hard to be huskily sexy, Millicent, the annoying bitch.

"What?!" I snap at her. There's no use even playing into her fantasies that we could be together. The girl is repulsive. Some girls are pretty to me, pretty or beautiful but not sexually attractive and Millicent is definitely not either of those.

"Some people are saying, not me of course," of course not, you lying little slut, "that you are spending all of your free time trying to cure that boy, what's his name," you damned well know his name you arrogant bitch, "Wilbur or something."

"So," If she expects volunteer information to her she's sadly mistaken.

"So," she says. Don't just look at me you stupid bitch, what the fuck do you want?

"Bulstrode, if that is all you wanted to say then leave."

"Bulstrode? Draco, honestly there's no need to be so, formal." Draco?! Why does she suddenly feel she can call me whatever the hell she pleases?

"Leave," It doesn't have the strength behind it that it should and now it's going to make her think either I want her to stay or she's right about what they say about me and 'that boy what's his name, Wilbur'.

"Where have you been spending all of your time in the past three days? You weren't even in your bed last night." Well, aren't we a nosey fucking slut. What, saw I wasn't in bed on your way to give Zabini head?

"I've been busy. Dumbledore has said that I **_must_** help them find something to cure the Weasel or he'll throw me out of school. Now that father's a fugitive I can't very well be chucked out can I? Who will spy on Potty and the Mud-blood?" I didn't need to go into such great detail but who fucking cares. I'm too tired to do this shit, I'll be no use to Granger today. Damn her infatuation with books.

"And where were you last night? Sleeping with the Mud-blood?" She actually sounds upset. This is the same girl who last year would suck any guys dick who asked her to. I could say yes, yes I was sleeping with the Mud-blood. Hell, after Granger's thing with Pansy last year she's practically an honorary Slytherin, except for the whole working for the side of good thing. Which is why she and Pansy broke up and probably why Pansy is fucking anything that holds still long enough.

"No," where to go with it now, "I'm sleeping with McGonagall. Older women are all the rage. She can do things with her tongue you've never dreamed." Humor, I've never tried that before. I wonder if she'll think it's just sarcasm.

"Come on Draco," and she's back to that stupid breathy voice. Why does she actually think it's sexy? Like I would actually think that her panting in my face is sexy. "What were you doing, really?"

"Don't you mean who?" I sigh, "I was with Cho Chang, why do you care?" I think she's going to cry. Why does she believe that obvious pile of lies when McGonagall is too far fetched. Why would I sleep with the girl who lusted after Saint Potter for two years. The girl is mental.

"You slept with her?" It's a whispered plea for me not to have and I rather like the thought that she's so miserable. I like making people feel miserable. 

"What exactly is it that you want Bulstrode?" I ask setting my perfect lips into a smug smirk and stretching leisurely.

She hops off of the bed and runs out of the room in a huff. I smile. 

All I had to do was set out the pieces and she would put them together. Some people are just too easy. Even if she thought I was lying about sleeping with Cho she still feels that I slept with someone or else why would I call her by her last name when we were on a first name basis? Add to that the fact that I look like I didn't sleep last night and she had seen I wasn't in my bed and you have all the proof she needs to decipher that I was out tom-catting.

When really I was stuffed in the restricted section reading the same line over and over and over...

"You've really gotten to Millicent," Zabini says. He walks over to stand in front of me. Like I give a shit about Millicent Bulstrode. You like to get head from her so much you take her. "She's a crying wreck and I think Pansy is going to cheer her up with a nice shag." He says with a smile.

This is a good house to be in. No one gives a shit about you, just what they can exploit from you.

"That's nothing new from Pansy this year," I really should get going to the Snape's office. I'm supposed to meet Granger there at eight thirty. I wonder what time it is now?

"That little Mud-blood sure did fuck her over by leaving her. Filthy, disgusting..." and I've tuned him out. I can see his mouth moving. I mean he's obviously talking but there's only so many times you can hear the same things over and over. Pansy had this coming to her, in my opinion. She knew who Granger was when she decided to get involved with her. Pansy should have known that Granger would never switch sides. Anyone with eyes could see that the relationship was going to go nowhere. I wonder if he's done talking yet? "I mean can you imagine, that disgusting creature touching you? I don't know how Pansy could stand it."

I grab hold of his shirtfront fully intending to punch him in the face. Instead I pull him up in front of my face before screaming "Shut up Zabini, you didn't seem to mind her too much when you were jerking off to them going at it last year in the common room," did I just say that? I release his shirtfront and he straightens it warily. No, no, I didn't just defend Granger. 

__

**Oh, man they are so going to lynch you.**

I sit back down on my bed and he just stares at me.

"I... I was... I was looking at y... looking at Pansy," you shouldn't stutter, makes you look guilty, whether you are or not. He sits down on the bed with me.

"Right, look it's been fun, reminiscing and all, but I have to go." I move to stand up but he puts his hand on my arm to stop me. Damn it what?! What the fuck now?

Then he leans over and kisses me. 

See, see what I told you? Homowarts (or the non-STD sounding version). 

I push him away and glare at him angrily.

"What are you doing?!" I ask wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Great now I've lost all of the Ron's kiss goodness. Bastard.

"I thought that's what you liked?" He says demurely. Oh, really? Millicent is downstairs crying because she thinks I slept with Cho and you deduce I'm gay. I can see the logic in that. "I mean I thought you'd like me." He lowers his eyes and looks down shyly.

He's very submissive today. Usually he's proud if not haughty but now he's sheepish and, well, submissive.

"What," I say it in an annoyed 'get to the point I'm late and you're boring me' kind of way. I perfected it two years ago, I can now pull it off even if someone is teasing my balls and I have a raging hard on. It gives me the upper hand and I like that.

"I mean, I thought, I was just," stuttering again and that statement was all about him. What about me? I wonder if I have time for a blowjob? I could be late.

"Get to the point Zabini," once again in my perfected tone, I should patent that. 

He's blushing but it's only cute on Weasley. Whoa, wait, don't think of Weasley or his blushing or how far it goes. Stop that! Damn it, my body has joined my treacherous mind and feelings. Now I'm thinking about Weasley kissing me in the hallway and I'm getting hard. I had been so shocked that he was kissing me that I had frozen in sheer euphoria. If I had just rocked my hips forward a little he could have felt how hard I was at just him doing that.

Why is Zabini looking at me like that? Wow, he has quick hands. He reaches over and starts rubbing my aching penis before I can stop him. Or, really, he's lucking that I was distracted thinking about Weasley. 

Weasley, mmm that gorgeous red hair under my hand, soft lips against mine. One of Zabini's hands is massaging me through my pants while the other works at taking them off. I should bat his hand away and go meet, um, someone but I've already drifted off into my fantasy world where Zabini (or whoever it is touching me at the time) is no longer there and it's Weasley. 

Weasley, with his red unruly hair and heaven blue eyes. His slender fingers working there way around my cock and grasping it firmly. I open my eyes and I can't see Zabini, I see Weasley.

He smiles at me before moving his hand slowly, working my cock from top to bottom with those beautiful hands. Not that there's a part of him that isn't beautiful. 

He frees my hard flesh from my pants and boxers pulling them down around it. His hand still pumping up and down, fast enough to feel good but slow enough to tease. He lowers his head and licks the pre-cum off the tip of my cock and I moan and thread my hands in his gorgeous silky red hair. He sucks the tip of my penis into his mouth while his hand still works my shaft and runs his tongue around it. He drops his head down taking my entire length into his mouth and I buck into him. He doesn't choke but grabs onto my hips to keep me in place as he works my cock with his mouth. Bobbing quickly up and down, sucking, and rolling his tongue around my length. I run my hands through his hair trying desperately not to cry out lest everyone come before I do.

His actions become more frantic the closer I come, moving quicker up and down, and moaning in the back of his throat sending vibrations over my cock. When I come I want to call out Ron's name but some sane part of my brain reminds me that this person giving me head is not him and I bite my lip instead. 

He swallows expertly and grins up at me when he's finished. Ron's beautiful smiling face dissolves away into Zabini and I push him away from me pulling my boxers and pants back into place.

"I'm late to meet someone." I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

When I get to Snape's office Granger is there and looking rather pissed at me. I don't really care though because I'm even more tired now than I was before. I could curl up on the desk and sleep forever.

"You're late," She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"You noticed," I say carelessly.

"I have no idea why, I mean you're only an hour late." She says annoyed. An hour? Am I really an hour late? What's wrong with this school, can't there be at least one clock ? "What took you so long?"

"I was getting a blow job," I'm too tired to play anymore games can we just get to the potion making please.

"Ugh, I should have known you don't really care about Ron. Why did I even let myself think you did?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oh for fucks sake don't start this again.

"Which part?" She sounds exasperated. I'll bet she made a mental note not to talk about her personal feelings around me but she just keeps blurting them out.

"The part about me caring about Ron," I ask. One of these days I'm going to stop asking her 'what's that supposed to mean' because it only leads to more of the same personal types of questions.

"You do realize you've been calling him Ron since last night, don't you?" No, up in my dorm I'm pretty sure I called him the Weasel.

__

**You nearly hit Zabini for saying nasty things about Hermione, you're losing it. _**_

And it's all your fault now would you shut up.

"Malfoy?" There's a caring in her voice that shouldn't be there when she says my name. She's supposed to utter it like it's a curse.

"Hermione," I say in my usual drawl.

Her face goes blank and even her eyes are void of any tell tale emotion but I still search them. What is she staring at? What the hell is so shocking?

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep," that statement was totally devoid of emotion. Not concern not hate just a blank empty thought.

"Why should I?" I counter. Damn it I'm going to help find the cure for him. She doesn't even think it can be done. How can you do something if you don't even believe in yourself?

"You just called me Hermione."

"I did not," I didn't, right.

__

**Oh, yes you did.**

"Yes, you did, so maybe you'd like to go and get some rest and I'll..."

"No, I can't leave before I fix him." It's like I've been drugged. I can't stop things from pouring out of my mouth.

__

**Maybe that's what Zabini was doing. You said it yourself, he jerked off watching two girls not a guy.**

He could have been watching another guy jerk off. How would he swallow so well if he weren't gay?

__

**Maybe he wasn't Zabini.**

That's ridiculous. Who else could it have been? 

__

**Maybe it was someone using Polyjuice potion.**

And what? They brewed it in the two seconds after Millicent went downstairs and Zabini came into the room.

__

**Or they've been planning this.**

Great, now the treacherous part of my brain is paranoid.

"Malfoy?" She's looking at me very oddly. I wonder if she's been talking to me this entire time.

"Hmm," that's not really a good response is it?

__

**How much Veritaserum do you have to take to make it work? A whole lot or would just a tiny bit, say a kiss full, be enough?**

"Son of a bitch," I utter.

"What?" Who said that? Oh, yes, Hermione's still here. She'll help me.

"See I think that when Zabini kissed me, right before the blowjob, he slipped me some _Veritaserum_." I pause to think about what I just said, "yes, I'm quite sure he did."

She looks half way between being horrified and laughing out loud. That's an odd combination of emotions.

"So you **_have_** to tell the truth?" she's smiling out right now.

"It would appear so." Maybe I should go back to my room.

"And it wouldn't be prudent to go back to your dormitory because they'll ask you whatever it is they want to know. You'll have to stay here with me then." Now she's giggling, at least it's better than that terrible dead laughter from yesterday. "Tell me, Malfoy," I'm going to hate her so much when this is over, "how do you feel about..."

"I hope the two of you are going to play nice together today. I can't supervise you, I have classes to teach." Snape says gliding into the room. Snape, I've never been so happy to see the greasy haired git in my life.

"Yes, Professor, we'll behave." Granger purrs. That doesn't sound nearly convincing enough. The silly girl sounds eager to be alone with me. He's going to be very suspicious now.

"Mr. Malfoy," Oooh, he's addressing me, let's have fun with the fact that I can't lie, "you look very tired."

A statement, not a question. I don't have to volunteer information but I can't not tell the truth.

"You look as if you didn't get any sleep last night." That's, thankfully, not a question either. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No," damn it.

"You didn't sleep last night?" 

"No, sir."

"Well, what were you doing all night, Mr. Malfoy?" Son of a bitch! We're going to get in trouble. Damn Zabini and Granger.

Maybe I can not tell the **_whole_** truth, let's try.

"I was with Hermione," do I have to call her by her first name?

It's like I've just kicked him in the groin. His face has paled so much I'm sure you can see the veins beneath it. Granger just groans and clenches her eyes shut. I just stare ahead blankly.

"And what were you doing with Mrs. **_Granger_**?" He overly punctuated the word _Granger_, like if he said it harsh enough I'll remember to use it too.

"We were,"

"Don't tell me!" Snape screams raising his hands to stop me. I sigh and I can hear Granger do it too. "I've decided that I do not wish to hear all of the torrid details. Mrs. Granger?" She looks up at him with that defiant look in her questioning eyes. "Are you the one who gave him the _Veritaserum_?"

"No, sir, Zabini slipped it to me when he kissed me." I really didn't want to say that.

"And do you and Mr. Zabini kiss often?" He's having fun with this. Damn you sadistic people.

"Why would I want to kiss that jackass?" I bit back the part about me only wanting to kiss Ron. Unnecessary information that I really don't think anyone should know. Well, no one in this room anyway.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to kiss him, I asked if you kissed often." 

"No," stop there, stop there, stop there. There's no need to tell them more, they haven't asked.

"We really need to work on the potion," Granger says being my savior, may wonders never cease.

Snape chuckles before sweeping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Hermione turns to me, all concern and playfulness lost from her eyes.

"Do you remember what the book said about Hecate's inferno?"

"No," I was too tired to pay attention to whatever it was that she was going on and on about. Even her saying 'eureka' at the top of her lungs couldn't wake me up enough to pay attention and who says 'eureka' anyway?

"Would you like me to tell you," she's smirking. She's not allowed to smirk at me, I'm the only one allowed to smirk.

"Not really, I have a feeling that it will be really boring." She frowns at my response.

"**_You_** have **_feelings_**?" Again with people making fun of my feelings. Of course I have feelings, what kind of a freak would I be if I didn't have feelings? "What's wrong?"

Am I making a face? I thought that your face just went blank and your eyes glaze over. I'm not making a face am I?

I reach up and touch my face.

"No, it's not on your face or in your eyes, I just, you didn't have a witty come back."

"I've been given a potion to make me tell the truth, not come up with new witticisms." Don't ask me anymore questions I don't want to give anymore answers. Let's just do the potion, let's just work shit out, "let's save Ron."

"Do you like Ron?" She asks suddenly.

"What do you mean by like?" Oh good save, now she's going to come up with an even more personal question and I'll have to answer it honestly and she'll know how I feel about Ron.

__

**How **do** you feel about Ron?**

I feel like you should shut up.

"I mean, you hate him, but you're doing this to 'save' him. Your word not mine. You dumped the Hecate's inferno on him in the first place but you don't want him to die and you've been working as hard as I am to find the cure. So I guess what I want to know is; do you hate him?"

"Sometimes," I wish she would just leave it be, but she's nosey, she'll dig until I tell her the truth.

"And when you don't hate him how do you feel about him?" Questions I don't want to answer are bubbling to the surface I can see it on her face.

"I like him, I guess," if I could magically cut my tongue out of my mouth just by thinking it I would do it right now.

"Like him like how?" Please don't do this, Granger.

"I like him like..."

"There you are Draco," Oh thank the gods, Zabini! I'm going to kill him! "I need to talk to you," he throws a disapproving look at Granger, "alone."

"Look, Zabini, Malfoy and I are trying to do this whole dominatrix thing right now and you're holding us up so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Draco," Zabini says with a laugh. He thinks this is funny. I would trade my 'magically cut my tongue out just by thinking of it' power to be able to shoot lasers out of my eyes, "is this true?" 

"Hermione and I..."

Granger is kissing me. Her mouth is on mine and her tongue is clawing feverishly at my own. What the hell is she doing? Thank Morgana she's stopping.

"Draco, I got the impression you didn't like girls this morning." Zabini actually looks hurt by the impromptu lip lock.

"Well, I have been known to go both ways," which isn't actually a lie. I have slept with girls. "I'll deal with you later Zabini." I glare at him for good measure but it is cut short by Granger's mouth on mine and her tongue working feverishly in my mouth.

"Get out Zabini," Granger calls huskily, pulling her swollen lips away from my me, "you're holding up the bondage fun." And with a flick of her wand he goes flying out into the hall and the door slams shut. She begins wiping her mouth frantically with her hand and clawing at her tongue.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I sound more terrified than I'd like. I wonder if all of the weirdness that's happening with this _Veritaserum_ is because I'm going insane.

"Did you really want to answer whatever question was so important to Zabini that he'd slip you _Veritaserum_ at the risk of you killing him?" She has a point. I would kill Zabini if I weren't going insane.

"No, now back to what we learned in the book about Hecate's inferno," I say, please just continue.

"You're not going to like this, or maybe you won't care but it implies some things that I don't think you're going to like," Granger looks at me as she's talking like she knows something I don't.

"Out with it Granger," just tell me so we can do this.

"Okay, alright, here it is, okay," she's stalling. Why won't she just say it? It can't be to spare my feelings, she hates me. Although we have spent almost three whole days together. "See this is the thing, it's like this."

"Granger," she looks up at me in shock, "just tell me what the damned book said."

She looks like I'm forcing her to do something really disgusting. Like I just whipped out my dick and told her to suck it. All I want is for her to tell me what she read.

"In, um, in the book I read it talked about Hecate, the goddess the inferno is named after, and another goddess named Calypso. Calypso was the goddess who offered Odysseus immortality if he stayed with her on her island. 

"The goddess Calypso looked after Odysseus after he washed ashore of her island and she fell in love with him and wanted him to stay with her forever so she offered to make him immortal and ageless. 

"But Odysseus refused her offer and instead of living the sorrow less life of an immortal, being cherished by a lovely goddess, he chose to pine away for his home Ithaca and Penelope, his wife."

"Okay, so Calypso was hot for some guy Odysseus and wanted him to be with her forever so she offered him immortality but he refused so she locked him away," I say, she nods. "What the hell does this have to do with what's happening to Ron?"

"Hecate, is a divinity of the Underworld and companion of Persephone, Hecate is called the queen of night and the goddess of the cross-roads; her three faces are turned towards as many directions, and her name was shrieked at night at the cross-roads of cities. She is often seen bearing torches, and it is with them that she killed Clytius in the course of the Gigantomachy. Hecate is regarded as supreme, both in Heaven and in the Underworld, and it is said that Zeus calls upon her whenever any man on earth offers sacrifices, and prays for favor." She's talking and I'm pretty sure it's English but I have no idea what the hell it is that she's saying.

"Huh?" I ask feeling as though if I shook my head it would help but it'd have to be hard enough to give me a wicked headache. "What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"It is Hecate, some believe, that bestows wealth and grants advances to those whose prayers she receives favorably. Similarly, the outcome of war and victory in games may depend on her, she grants glory to whom she pleases. Hecate, who is regarded as nurse and overseer of the young, is also said to have a part in judgments, when these take place; and in assemblies, she distinguishes whom she will."

"I still don't understand what this is all about," she's doing this on purpose just to make me feel stupid.

"Hecate was said to be the goddess of **_dark magic_**. She picked and choose which people she would help and which people she would smote."

"So..." it's like talking to a walking textbook. It's not very helpful to just recite what is right on the page.

"So, the story goes that Calypso prayed to Hecate. Prayed to her to help her with Odysseus. He had scorned her. She loved him and he wanted to get away from her. Hecate had pity on her and asked Calypso what she wanted done to Odysseus. 

"Calypso said she wanted him to feel what he had caused in her heart. She said it felt like someone had poured lava over her heart again and again, every time she saw him. Hecate conspired with Eros, Eros is the god of Love, he who overpowers the mind, and tames the spirit in the breasts of both gods and men. 

"Anyway she conspired with Eros, Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, and Venus, the goddess of earth to make a plant that's juices would burn in the way that Calypso described. Venus caused the plant to grow while Hecate used dark magic to create the ill effects and Demeter learned to cultivate it so it could be used in the full potency. Eros, made it so that only unrequited love could cause it to work so well. 

"But Calypso never got to use it because Zeus sent Hermes to make Calypso let Odysseus go. Which she did. It was found to be quite useful in other non-life threatening ways in potions if it was diluted first and then mixed with other ingredients. Which is why we use it in potions but only in sixth year." She paused to let all of this information sink in and to let me figure out what she already knew all by myself.

"So," **_Having trouble grasping this concept?** _"You're saying that the only reason that, um," **_Ron**,_ "Weasley is so hurt is because, I dumped the Hecate's inferno on him and I, and he, and," I can't finish my thought..

__

**I'll help... you LOVE him.**

Shut it.

"Unrequited love," she says looking me in the eyes quizzically, "do you love Ron?"

"No," wow, I don't love him.

__

**Liar.**

"Then how is it that you're killing him?" She's getting angry again.

"I don't know, maybe this really isn't my fault." That is such shit. How could this not be my fault? I dumped the vile on him so obviously this is all my fault.

__

**I can't believe you said this wasn't your fault, you are such a liar.**

You're right, I am.

"Ask me what my name is," I instruct Granger who has been glaring daggers at me.

"What?!" She sounds really annoyed.

"Just do it," can't she take a simple instruction?

"What's your name?" She asks unenthusiastically.

"John Jacob Jingle Hymer Schmidt," I tell her.

"You have lost your mind, you know that?" She tells me crossing her arms over chest.

"No, I haven't lost my mind. I can lie," as I tell her this an eerie understanding dawns on her face.

"So you really do love Ron?" 

"NO!" I scream at her and she jumps slightly, "I mean I don't know, but I don't think so. I, I like him, a lot, some times but I don't think I love him and even if I thought I did I wouldn't want to think about it right now or tell you... ever."

"Well, there's one way to know for sure, only mild pain for you, and it will cure Ron." I look at her skeptically, "It was a failsafe that Eros put in. The only way for the receiver of the pain, Ron, to get better is a very difficult potion, but I've made harder, and some blood from the person who did it to them."

"You want my blood?" I ask her incredulously.

"Only a little, it won't even hurt that bad, just some up small side effects," she mutters quickly.

"Side effects?!" I scream, "what kind of side effects?!"

"Calm down, don't you want to save Ron? I thought you loved him," she says rolling her eyes and beginning to gather ingredients.

"I do not **_LOVE_** him! Now tell me what kind of side effects and **_maybe_** I'll consider this." I'm getting very angry and why is she gathering things to make a potion?

"Alright, just try to calm down. Maybe you've heard of other potions, illegal potions, that after they are taken allow the taker to, um, well heal the giver."

"What the hell does that mean?" Oh man, I just can't stop asking that one question over and over again.

"It means that he'd be able to save you from any physical harm just by coming into flesh on flesh contact with you." So if I get hurt all Ron has to do is touch my skin with any part of his. I like this so far. "But he could also cause you pain just by his thoughts," she says softly and quickly.

"What was that last part?" I ask in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well if you become physically harmed, not counting a potion or a spell, only if some one like, cuts you or punches you or you fall off of the astronomy tower, accidentally of course." I glare at her. "Then Ron could heal you with a touch." 

"All of this I heard the first time. Now explain the second part." I say angrily.

"But if he becomes angry or any other not so pleasant emotion then you'd feel it and it might hurt just a little. It would get worse the closer you are to him, proximity and all that. But it should feel like heaven if he's pleased."

"I don't know if I like this, side effect, thing." I say honestly.

"Malfoy," she stops and looks at me imploringly, "don't let Ron die just because you're afraid. I mean, you're the reason he's dying and Ron has been so brave even though he's dying. Besides, it will only work if you love him."

"Fine," I don't want Ron to die and I'm sure I don't love him. It's purely a sexual thing. "How much blood do you need?" She looks as if she will jump up and down clapping and screaming or kiss me again, no more kissing, "don't kiss me just take my blood you damned vampire."

Hermione begins writing out the potion on her parchment and she's right, it is very difficult, but it can be done by four thirty. She finishes writing out the directions and we begin working on the potion as if we could read each others mind. One doing one job while the other does another and neither needing to ask what to do next.

__

**This potion is going to work, you do love him you know, that's why the inferno was so potent.**

Shut up, I need to concentrate.


	7. Am I Cured Yet?

****

Helpful tidbit: +Indian style is sitting cross legged. See I told you I'm American. I didn't even think anything was off about it until I showed this to my friend and she asked me how you sit 'indian style'. So now I am all with the telling, it's cross legged.

¤¤Ron's POV¤¤

It's dark, completely dark, why is it so dark? The last thing I remember was pain, pain coursing through my body and Harry. Harry was holding my hand or whispering or something and then everything went dark and the pain went away.

Maybe I'm dead. Maybe this is heaven... or hell. Oh great, now I'm dead. This is all Malfoy's fault. Malfoy and his death plots of pain and silky hair, soft lips, and sexy eyes. Sexy eyes and soft lips?! Damn it now I'm dead and insane.

"Ron?" That sounds like Harry. Beautiful, heavenly, perfect Harry.

I'm going to miss Harry now that I'm dead. I'm going to miss touching him and holding him and looking into his green eyes that look at me with such love. I hate Malfoy. Now I'm dead and Harry probably has no idea how much I love him, loved him I don't know which is appropriate now.

"Ron, are you awake?" That **_is_** Harry. "Ron?" And then there are lips, Harry's lips on mine. Soft lips, precious lips, sacred lips.

I must definitely be in heaven. I move my lips against the ones on mine and they pull away suddenly. I groan and I hear Harry snicker, it would be a giggle if the word sounded manly.

I open my eye a crack and all I see is a blinding light so I scrunch it closed again. It shouldn't be so bright in heaven.

"Harry?" I ask.

"Ron, you're awake," Harry says and now there are strong arms around me almost crushing me.

"Harry, are you dead too?" I ask sadly and he snickers again.

"You're... not... dead..., Ron... and... neither... am... I," Harry says kissing me in between words.

I crack my eyes open again and this time I wait out the insufferable bright light. It subsides and I see the brilliant face of Harry Potter. I smile and he smile back before kissing me again.

He snickers while we're kissing and I stop.

"What is so funny?" I ask looking at his beaming face.

"I was sitting here, thinking about how beautiful you looked when you were sleeping and I started thinking about, um, sleeping beauty, so I kissed you and you woke up." A faint red tints his cheeks and I smile even though I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Who's sleeping beauty?" I ask naively.

"This, um girl, who is put into a deep sleep by an evil witch and she can only wake up when her true love kisses her."

"Oh, it's a hero story, so I should say some thing like 'my hero' and kiss you, right?" I say with a smile and Harry rolls his eyes. I wrap my arms around Harry's neck and kiss him on the lips.

I feel Harry smile against my lips as he returns my kiss. He crawls onto the bed next to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I entwine my hands in his hair.

"Akhm," someone clears their throat from the doorway.

I let go of Harry and look guiltily at Professor Snape, Hermione, and Malfoy. Harry pushes himself up and sits Indian style+ on the bed beside me looking not embarrassed but annoyed.

"I hope the two of you have been," Snape pauses and raises an eyebrow at Harry and myself before continuing, "behaving yourselves." 

"Well, it's not like we'd have done anything here that we haven't done **_everywhere_** else," Harry says in an entirely non-respectable voice. I feel there is something that I'm missing, that happened between Harry and Snape. 

"You'd do well to watch your cheek mister Potter," Snape glares at Harry and now I know that I'm missing something.

Maybe Harry and Snape are having a torrid affair behind my back and this is a lover's quarrel. I snort at the thought and everyone looks at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Is there something funny here mister Weasley?" Snape asks me.

"I just had a really funny thought is all," I say and immediately wonder why I just didn't say no.

"Well," Snape folds his arms in his cloak, walks over to the chair beside my bed, and sits down, "I'm sure we could all use a laugh. Do share it with us."

I should say no, it was nothing, and I'm sorry. I should just let it go but I can't. I have to tell him the ridiculous thoughts that are coursing through my head and I think it's really important that he know them, especially if he asks.

"I just thought that you and Harry are acting especially mean tonight and I was wondering if it was a lovers spat," I begin laughing like a mad man at the look of shocked loathing on Snape's face. "Have you been having a go at my boyfriend, Professor Snape?" I'm starting to get light headed from laughing, at least I hope it's from the laughing.

"Ron," Hermione says stepping forward and lightly touching my arm. I stop laughing and look at her somberly.

"Hmm," Snape says drawing my attention to him instead and I have to stifle my laughter, "he's nearing the end. No control over his thoughts, mind... or mouth apparently."

I want to say something mean and spiteful or just plain dirty about him thinking of my mouth but Harry reaches over and covers my mouth with his hand when I open it. I glare at him and he shakes his head slightly.

"We've come up with a potion we're sure will work, Ron," Hermione says cheerily taking out a vile of dark red liquid that resembles blood.

"I'm not sure it's going to work," Malfoy speaks up suddenly.

"Right well," Hermione says casting a sideways glance to him, "Malfoy doesn't think that this will work but we're optimistic..."

"**_I'M NOT OPTIMISTIC_**!" Malfoy screams at her with wide horrified eyes.

"Oh honestly, Malfoy, we all know you want Ron to die but you could pretend that you don't for three seconds." Hermione scolds him.

"Malfoy wants me to die," I ask stupidly looking around the room at everyone assembled there.

Harry looks at me like I've gone crazy. I'm not crazy, why would Malfoy kiss me in the hall, however long ago it was, if he wanted me to die?

I open my mouth to say this but Hermione shoves the vile roughly into my hands.

"Drink it, Ron." She instructs me.

I look at the vile in my hands and shudder involuntarily.

"It's not really blood is it?" I ask jokingly and Hermione and Malfoy share a look. The kind of look that says they know something you don't. "It **_is_** blood isn't it. Someone horrible's blood, huh? It's not Trelawny's is it? It is isn't it? Sick, I'm not drinking her blood." I begin to ramble and hold it back out to her.

"It's not Trelawny's blood Ron, it's just a dark red color. Stop whining and drink it," Hermione chastises me pushing my hand back.

I look at her skeptically and take the top off of the vile, a wispy silver smoke rises off of the top. I raise the vile to my lips but suddenly Hermione cries out and lunges for me causing me to almost drop it.

"Wait!" Hermione screams.

"Jeez, Hermione, what's your problem? You nearly gave me a heart attack," Harry says to her with a hand over his chest.

"I think that Malfoy should wait outside," Hermione says placing her hand over my hand that's holding the vile.

"I think that since Mr. Malfoy worked so diligently on the potion that he would want to see the outcome. If it does indeed work then Mr. Weasley can thank him straight away," Snape says coolly.

"_Straight_," I laugh before Harry puts his hand over my mouth again.

"Um, Professor," Malfoy says looking from Hermione to Snape, "I wanted to know what I missed in class. Perhaps you could show me it... now."

Snape looks abhorred at this suggestion. "Certainly you want to be here in case Mr. Weasley miraculously recovers. I can show you and Ms. Granger the work you missed tomorrow..."

"I'd like to see it **_now_**," Malfoy butts in.

Snape looks aghast at his favorite student for suggesting that they leave before the potion is tested but relents. Snape curtly nods his accent and breezes up from the chair and out of the door.

Malfoy makes it to the door but turns back to look at Hermione who smiles and nods at him.

"I'll give you two minutes," she tells him, "then grit your teeth and hold on."

He nods and leaves the room. Harry and I look at each other and then Hermione but she is counting down time on her watch.

"Oi Hermione," Harry says calmly.

"Mmm," she says without looking up.

"What was all that about?" Harry asks her.

She doesn't say anything, she just holds a finger to stop us from asking anymore questions.

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask Harry, as if he has any clue, but he just shrugs.

"Alright, drink it now, Ron," Hermione says suddenly letting go of my hand with the potion in it.

I look from Hermione to Harry and then down at the vile. It's still dark red and gross looking but now is go time, I have to drink it, consequences be damned.

I look over at Harry and his deep green eyes are mirrored pools of fear and anticipation. I raise my free hand and place it on the side of his face before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips before turning and swallowing the vile in one gulp.

Everything since the _Hecate's inferno_ incident has been warm or burning hot but this potion is cold, ice cold. It freezes my throat and makes me choke. I clutch desperately at my throat and Harry reaches out to me.

"Oh, god, Hermione, he's so cold," I hear Harry scream from far away. 

"Just give it a moment, Harry," I vaguely hear Hermione call out, "this is what's supposed to happen, he'll be alright."

The cold is flooding through my veins, freezing my skin and everything inside my body. It's too cold, I'm going to die, I'm going to freeze to death.

I fall back on the bed and I see Harry and Hermione staring down at me but they're moving away. No, I'm moving away, backwards, away from them.

PAIN! Lots of pain, ripping through my body. Darkness, cold damp ground, and pain.

Sounds, like muffled speech and footsteps. Someone is saying something to me. Is it Hermione or Harry? To dark to tell. My eyes, my eyes are closed, if I open my eyes I'll know if it's Harry or Hermione.

I open my eyes and see Snape hovering over me. There are others too, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Bulstrode, and other Slytherins that I don't know. Why are all of these people here? Why do the Slytherins give a shit about what happens to me? Why is Bulstrode stroking my hair? What is going on?

"Draco?" Bulstrode whimpers softly. "Are you okay?"

Draco? Did she just call me Draco? What the hell is going on here? Move, I need to get away from here and back to Harry and Hermione.

I flail about until I eventually get away from Bulstrode and fall onto Zabini. Pain, too much pain, I can't move anymore. Light hurts, must close eyes. Pain hurts, too much pain, ow, ow, ow.

Hmm, the pain is subsiding. Someone is touching my hair again. I open my eyes and see Zabini looking almost lovingly at me before he begins to move away. No, I'm moving away again.

Shut my eyes, I need to shut my eyes. Darkness, it's all dark again. I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want to see who's there next.

"Hermione do something," Harry, that's Harry. I know it.

I open my eyes and throw myself at Harry wrapping my arms around him.

"I think he's okay now, Harry," Hermione that was definitely Hermione.

"Ron?" Harry asks while cautiously stroking my hair, "Are you okay?"

I wonder why he's asking until I realize that I'm crying. My head is buried in his chest and I'm sobbing but I can't stop.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry sounds angry and helpless.

"It's just an after effect, Harry, it will wear off. It was a big potion, advanced magic, it will take his body awhile to readjust." Hermione says and I feel her hand on my back. "You're going to be okay, Ron, just don't fight it."

"Fight what?!" Harry screams at her and pulls me closer to him and away from her with one arm wrapped protectively around my back, "what's he got to fight!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione pleads with him.

I think I've stopped crying. I know I've stopped sobbing but have I stopped actually letting tears flow from my eyes? I just want to curl up against Harry and fall asleep, I want to stay with him forever, I never want to be wherever I was again.

I pull back from Harry enough to see if I can actually hold myself up, I can, and I wipe my eyes with a shaky hand.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asks me desperately.

I look around myself and see that I'm sitting on the floor. Sitting is a bit of an over statement, the way my bum is throbbing it feels like I actually fell off of the bed. I look over at Harry who looks at me sadly. He reaches over to me hesitantly and stops before he touches me and looks in my eyes as if asking for my permission. I look, wide eyed, from his hand to him.

"Can I," he swallows loudly, "touch you?"

I nod, "why are you asking," I ask and he pulls me into a rough hug.

"He seems to be alright now," Hermione says to him. "I need to go check on something else really quick."

"Hermione," Harry says angrily while releasing me from my hug and I sit back, "don't you even want to see if your potion worked?"

"I think it did and that's what I'm going to go and find out right now, I'll be right back," Hermione says before pecking me on the forehead, getting up off of the floor, and running out the door.


	8. Bring On the Pain

****

Author's Note: I know you guys want to know what happened to Draco but this part was so long that I broke it into two parts. So this is the last part of Ron's pov before I switch to Draco's and we find out what happened, promise.

****

¤¤Ron's POV¤¤

Harry looks at the door Hermione exited for a moment before turning back to me. He looks me in the eyes seriously for a moment before reaching out to grab a hold of me but he stops just inches before he touches me.

"Can I still touch you?" He asks quickly.

I nod solemnly and he pulls me close to him. I climb onto his lap and straddle his waist wrapping my arms around his neck while his arms go around my waist. I push my head down to kiss his lips but he pulls away.

"What?" I ask sadly.

Maybe I still have some potion on my lips. Maybe he just wants to make sure I'm okay before he touches me intimately.

"What you said before?" He asks letting his fingers trail down my spine.

"What did I say before?" I ask wanting very much to kiss him but not wanting to force something he's not ready for.

"You were clutching at your throat and you fell back onto the bed," Harry begins to explain, "I pulled you into my lap and kissed your forehead but you freaked out. You were screaming that you hated me. You told me to stay away from you. You called me, _Potter_." he looks so sad. I want to take the pain away but I don't know what to do. "Every time I tried to touch you, you pulled away or hit me or yelled at me to..." He trails off.

"I didn't do that," I say lamely. Why would he believe it wasn't me? Because I was down in the dungeons with a million Slytherins who were calling me Draco? Is that why he'll believe me because it even sounds crazy to me and I was there.

"Yes you did, I was here, I heard, I saw."

I capture his mouth with my own trying to let my actions speak the truth he won't listen to. I kiss him forcefully on the lips and try to pry open his mouth with my tongue. He eventually opens his mouth and our tongues duel, my hands are tangled in his beautiful black hair while his hands work there way under my shirt and up my bare back. I moan into his mouth.

"I love you, Harry," I whisper to him breaking our kiss.

Harry grabs a hold of my hair and returns my bruised lips to his with a heated kiss before pulling back and looking me in the eyes. 

"Say it again," Harry instructs me in a breathy whisper.

"I love you, Harry," I say louder. "I love you so much, Harry." I pull him against me and fall back on the floor.

"I love you too, Ron," Harry says snuggling up chest to chest with me and putting his arms around my waist.

"Someone might come in," he says kissing me softly on my neck. 

"We should probably get off of the floor then, huh?" I smile at him.

He looks at me before getting up and offering me his hand. I take it and allow him to pull me off of the floor.

"How did I get on the floor?" I ask brushing off my bum lightly realizing that I'll probably have a wicked bruise considering how tender it is.

"You fell," Harry says quickly averting his eyes from mine and hoping on the bed.

"Yes, I've figured that out already but why did I fall? Was I just flopping about, like a dead fish?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"No," Harry says and begins to examine his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's all you're going to tell me? 'No'? You're not going to tell me why I fell?" I ask lightheartedly.

"You were trying to get away from me," Harry yells jumping off of the bed and walking to the far wall.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I told you this before," he says crossing his arms over his chest.

"When?" I ask stupidly.

He looks up at me with anger in those bottle green eyes and I wonder what I said that was so wrong.

"Do you even remember what just happened?" He asks wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"Which part?" I wish I could shut up.

He looks murderous and hurt, like I've betrayed him. I'd give anything to take the hurt away, tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'd do anything for you, Harry.

"'_Which part'_?" Harry whispers sadly.

I pat the bed for him to come and sit by me but he just looks at me like at any moment he might cry. I move to get up and walk over to him but the door to the infirmary swings open and a swarm of teachers come in followed by Hermione and a disheveled looking Malfoy.

The teachers all swarm around me blocking Harry from my view and begin looking me over and asking me questions that over lap questions and are over lapped by more questions. I open my mouth to answer one question when the next three are shouted at me.

"If everyone will please," Dumbledore, who I'm pretty sure didn't come in with them, yells over the din. "I would like only Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape to remain here."

Some of the teachers look as if he has physically harmed them by making them leave but they all trail out the door.

"An outrage!" Snape yells once everyone has left and the door is shut.

"Ms. Granger you, of all people, should have realized the severity of such a thing. There was a reason we didn't try this exact same potion." McGonagall says sternly while wringing her hands.

"What?" I ask her.

"I'll have to make sure he's not hurt," Madame Pomfrey says bustling towards me with a number of odd looking instruments on a tray.

"What are you going to do with those?!" I ask looking at the very sharp looking needle.

"I am very disappointed in you Mr. Malfoy! You should never have agreed to this," Snape begins berating Malfoy without looking at him.

"What is going on here?!" I scream and back away from Pomfrey as she comes at me with a long metal rod.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley or I'll have to sedate you and the readings will be off," Madame Pomfrey says poking me lightly with the rod.

It makes a low humming pulse run through my body. It feels very odd, almost like a tickle but kind of itchy, like it itches on the inside.

"Stop that," I say and bat away the rod.

"It says he's fine," Pomfrey says looking at the rod as if it had writing on it. "No Hecate's inferno at all," she says and looks wide eyed at Dumbledore.

No one says anything for a moment, no 'hurray!', no 'oh thank god, Ron!' and a hug from Hermione, no scowl and a witty comment from Malfoy. In fact Malfoy looks horrified, really everyone does, either horrified or in a perpetual state of shocked terror. I'm beginning to feel unwanted.

"Yippee," I say under my breath and cross my arms over my chest. 

Why doesn't anyone care that I'm fine? Why isn't anyone happy that I won't die? Did everyone want me to die?

"This is very good news for Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore says smiling at me.

"Where's Harry?" I ask wishing I had one person there who would be happy I'll live.

"I didn't think it was prudent for Harry to be here at the moment," Dumbledore says sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

Harry doesn't get to stay but Malfoy is here? Why would Malfoy be here? Oh, they want me to thank him for finding a cure and they think I'll do it easier if Harry isn't here. Well, I'm not going to thank that git for almost killing me and then fixing the problem and if they think I am...

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall says.

Malfoy is on his knees holding his head in his hands. "I think I made a mistake," he breathes standing back up and looking at Hermione.

"Ron, can you please just try and hold your temper," Hermione chastises me.

"Hold my temper!" I scream and Malfoy catches his head in his hands again. "I haven't done anything! I was dying because this git..."

"Watch your tongue Mr. Weasley..." Snape interrupts but I ignore him.

"... poured _Hecate's inferno_ on me and now I'm healed and no one is happy and you've sent Harry away but this stupid..."

"STOP!" Malfoy screams suddenly with his head still pressed firmly in between his hands.

"Maybe Malfoy should go somewhere else," Hermione says looking at me angrily, "until Ron can keep his temper."

Dumbledore gets up from the chair and sits Malfoy down there.

"Why am I getting yelled at? I'm the one who was dying because of this.." I stop because Malfoy hits the ground in a tangled heap.

"OH," Madame Pomfrey cries out and Snape flicks his wand sending Malfoy floating up off of the floor and onto the bed next to mine.

There is a bump forming on his forehead and a thin line of blood trickling down his face from his nose.

Madame Pomfrey begins to bustle around Malfoy tutting her tongue.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask not caring which teachers hear me.

"I'll tell him Professor," Hermione says moving towards my bed and sitting down at the end.

Dumbledore looks at Hermione and then at my face before nodding and ushering McGonagall and Snape out of the door. Pomfrey looks over at Hermione and I, she stands up from fussing over Malfoy. The blood on his face is gone and the bump is quickly turning into a bruise.

"He's going to be fine," she says and rushes towards the door but upon arriving there she stops and turns back to me, "providing that Mr. Weasley can hold his temper." And she sweeps out of the door.

I can feel my cheeks burning, I am so sick of people telling me to 'keep my temper'. Why should I?

"Can Harry come back in now?" I ask angrily.

"Not right now, Ron, we need to talk." Hermione says.

"Well, I want to talk to Harry!" I scream and Malfoy whimpers in his bed.

"Ron stop you're really hurting him," Hermione says jumping off of my bed and walking over to where Malfoy is lying.

"I haven't even touched him yet," I say angrily. "How can you care more about that, him, **_it_**, than me? I was dying and you didn't even come and see me."

"You seemed to have more than enough company what with Harry wrapped around you and all." 

"Maybe you were just too caught up in shagging Pansy Parkinson," I look at her and her mouth is hanging open. "What? Did you think I was too stupid to notice?"

Malfoy whimpers again and Hermione looks down at him. There is more blood running from his nose and he looks even paler than before, if it were at all possible.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Hermione.

"That's what I have to tell you about," Hermione says wiping the blood away and moving back over and sitting on my bed. "Maybe I should ask someone to move him, this could get bad and I don't want you to hurt him anymore."

My ears must be bright red because I can feel them burning into my scalp. 

"Right, that's it, I'm calling someone to take him away," Hermione says moving to get off of the bed but I grab hold of her arm and try desperately to quell my rage.

"Maybe," I say keeping an even voice, "if you would explain things to me I would be calmer."

She thinks about this for a moment before sitting back down and looking me in the eye.

"The potion I, we, Malfoy and I made for you, gave you, it was made of his blood." I make a disgusted face and she looks worriedly over towards Malfoy so I wave her on, "It was made of blood and, um, some other things that are, kind of illegal if mixed with blood."

"What do you mean they're 'kind of illegal' if you mix then with blood?" I ask.

"They have a rare, um, side effect. You are sort of... bound to Malfoy." She says silently.

"Bound to Malfoy!?" I scream at her. "What do you mean 'I'm sort of bound to Malfoy'?!"

She rolls her eyes. "God, you are starting to sound like him."

"This," I scream and wave my hands around frantically, "is not funny."

"Ron, watch your temper," Hermione hisses at me.

"Why should I?" I scream.

"Because it hurts him, I mean he feels it, when you're sad, or angry, or frightened, and it hurts him," she says looking over at Malfoy's bed.

"So," I think this is all starting to sink in and I wish it wasn't, "why would he do this?"

"He," she stops and looks over at him, "I don't know, you'd have to ask him that. Maybe you can make this better. Come here," Hermione pulls me over to Malfoy's bed and we stop at his bedside.

"What are we doing?" I ask her.

"I want you to touch him," she says pulling my hand over his face and I pull it away.

"You want me to what?" I ask disgustedly.

"All you have to do is touch him to heal him."

All I have to do is touch him to heal him? So, right now he's knocked out and he has a gross bruise on his forehead but if I leaned down and kissed it, it would disappear? Well I'm not going to kiss him.

I reach out and grab hold of Malfoy's robe covered arm and Hermione laughs.

"I should have been more specific. You have to have flesh on flesh contact. Like you could touch your finger to his finger and that would do it."

Flesh on flesh that sounds very... sexual. I reach over to him uncertainly. Do I really want to touch his hand, no. Do I want to touch him anywhere else, yes, um, I mean, no. 

I put one finger lightly on his forehead and an icy cold feeling travels down my arm and through my finger. 

Malfoy shivers quickly before opening his eyes, I pull away my hand and leap backwards. He looks around the room for a moment before jumping up from the bed and off of the same.

He looks like a caged animal. I wonder if I raise my hands and talk to him in a soothing monotonous voice if it would help?

"Alright there, mate?" I ask stupidly. Why the hell did I just call him mate?

"What just happened?" He asks and his voice trembles a little.

"Now Malfoy," Hermione says taking a step towards him but he jumps back and bangs into the bed.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I ask cheerily, "cause you know I can fix that for yah." I hold up my finger and smile at him.

"Ron," Hermione hisses at me and Malfoy looks like he wants to run out of the room screaming.

"It worked then?" He asks.

I wonder if he was talking to Hermione or me because he's looking at me.

Hermione nods solemnly and Malfoy grips the bed behind him as if it were going to save his life.

"You told him," he asks and his voice rises a few octaves at the end into an all together non-manly screech.

I nod vigorously and smile broadly but Hermione just says, "no, I thought that wasn't necessary at this exact moment in time."

Malfoy was so unhappy, I liked seeing him that upset. Why couldn't she just lie and say she'd told me whatever, wait a minute. They're not telling me something. Oh, I'm not going to have to stay around him am I? I've heard of binding potions that cause the two people bound to not be able to be apart for longer than a few hours. That's not going to happen is it?

Look at Malfoy's face, it is going to happen. I'm going to have to sleep with Malfoy. Well, that doesn't sound so bad. Stop, stop that! Merlin's beard, I'm losing my mind.

Malfoy laughs, what is **_he_** laughing about?

"What?!" I scream at him.

"Ron, your temper," Hermione chastises me.

"Might I remind you that I didn't have the best control on my temper before you two decided to do this little experiment so expecting me to be a perfectly rational and calm person now is utterly ridiculous," wow, that was eloquent. Both Malfoy and Hermione are looking at me with their mouths hanging open.

"There appear to be, um, more side effects than I originally thought," Hermione mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her.

Malfoy begins laughing and Hermione follows suit.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I ask angrily.

Malfoy puts his hand to his head and stops laughing. "Okay, not so funny anymore."

"Oh, are you alright?" Hermione asks taking a step towards Malfoy.

He sidesteps her and inches his way along my bed away from her but inadvertently closer to me.

"I'm fine, Granger," He says harshly.

"Oi, Malfoy, she's just trying to help you, you insufferable git, you could try to be nice to her." I glare at him and he turns to see he's standing about two inches away from me.

"I don't want her help," he says angrily but his eyes don't back up the harsh words.

I look back at Hermione imploringly, "I don't know what is going on here. What happened to Draco Malfoy the unbelievable bastard who was on the inquisitor's squad last year? What happen to Draco Malfoy who was always trying to get us into trouble for six years? What happened to Draco,"

"Stop saying my name?!" Malfoy yells at me looking at the ground and panting slightly.

"Forgive me your highness, I didn't realize I was offending the great and powerful Draco..."

But that's as far as I get before he grabs me by my shirt collar and pulls me towards him. He grinds his lips onto mine and for a moment I am too shocked for words or movement. Then as the rest of my brain catches up with what's happening I'm excited but appalled. I fight internally whether I should kiss him back or push him away.

I grab his hands, still wrapped around my shirt front, and pry them off before shoving him harshly away.

He staggers backwards panting and looking horrified.

"Don't do that again, Malfoy," I tell him sternly and cheer inwardly for actually getting the words out this time.

"_Rictusempra_!" 

Malfoy flies over my bed and across two others before falling with a loud thud onto another bed then rolling to the floor and landing with a grotesque _thud_.

"I told you to never kiss my boyfriend again!" Harry yells while stomping towards me.

He grabs hold of my chin and hauls my face towards his. He snarls and wipes my mouth off with his robe sleeve.

"Um, Harry," Hermione says looking thoughtfully towards where Malfoy landed.

"Don't start, Hermione!" Harry growls at her finally letting go of me and turning towards her, his dark angry green eyes sparkling. "How could you do this?! Why would you think that this is a good plan?!"

"You know?" Hermione whispers and looks guiltily at the ground.

"Yes," Harry hisses and glares at her, "Dumbledore told me."

"Told you," she pauses, "everything?"

"Yes," he's still hissing, he sounds a lot like a snake, "everything."

The door to the infirmary swings open and Madame Pomfrey comes swiftly in. She looks around the room and her eyes come to rest on the three of us standing amidst the beds.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" She asks sternly.

"I'm over here," Malfoy says groaning and picking himself up off of the floor. "I must have tripped getting a glass of water."

He glares at Harry and Harry looks as though he's going to hurdle the beds and pound him into the ground.

"Right, that's quite long enough," Pomfrey says clapping her hands loudly and beckoning Harry and Hermione towards her. "Anything you've not told him yet can wait until later. No, Mr. Malfoy, you stay here in the infirmary. Mr. Weasley you too. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger visiting time is over. I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes and then it's time to go."

Harry whips his head violently in Malfoy's direction and glares at him. Hermione turns towards me and smiles a sad little smile that makes me shiver.

"Goodnight, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow. Try and keep your temper," Hermione says before kissing me softly on the cheek and walking quickly out of the room.

Harry watches her leave and turns back to me once the door swings shut. "Forget 'watching your temper'. Let the bastard have it."

He looks at me like he wants to ask something but he doesn't say anything. He smiles at me weakly before kissing me on my other cheek and walking stealthily out the door.

Thanks a lot Malfoy, now Harry's mad at me and won't even kiss me properly. Malfoy is such a stupid git.

I'm mad at him but I'm more mad at myself. I wanted so much to pull him closer to me and have my way with him. I wanted to have him smile at me the way he did in my dream and I hate myself for it.

"You're giving me a headache, Weasley," Malfoy drawls.

He's straightening out the blankets on the bed he was lying in and I didn't even notice he moved.

"Sorry," I mumble and I begin to absentmindedly collect my things from his side of the area. "Did he hurt you?"

Why did I just ask that? Why do I even care?

"I'm not that hurt," he says in his self righteous tone.

He begins to walk around the bed fixing the blankets and I notice he has blood dripping from his hand. I gasp and grab his arm to get a better look at where the blood is coming from but as I do he howls in pain and pulls his arm away.

"You're hurt," I say.

"It's not that bad-"

"Don't be such a baby, just let me see it."

I grab his hand and the icy cold feeling travels down my arm again and he shivers. I bring his hand up to my eye level and push up the sleeve.

"Where is it?" I ask.

He pulls his hand away and takes a step back from me. He stands there, looking at the ground. 

"Okay," I say before turning my attention back to clearing off a space for his things.

"Thanks," he whispers. 

I don't know if I should turn around and look at him or if I should pretend I didn't hear him. He's a 'Malfoy', I thought he wasn't supposed to be thankful. Especially not to a Mud-blood loving Weasley.

I decide to do a little of both. "Don't mention it," I say without turning around to acknowledge him.

Madame Pomfrey comes bustling in holding a tray full of food and two plates, "dinner boys. I'll ask you to behave while you're in my infirmary. I don't want anything broken." 

She sets the tray on the end of my bed and walks back out the door leaving the two of us alone.


	9. Let's See That In Instant Replay

****

Author's Note: I'm giving this BIG part to you hard and fast, because I know that's the way you like it. Oh and Squee! You all are making me blush with your praise. **_chimerical_**: I didn't really think I had any of the characters right but I was just going to carry on anyway because I don't really care. I'm having too much fun writing this story. **_limanching_**: still glad you're happy because every time I read your profile I just think to myself 'she has got to just *hate* what I've done to Draco'. But you're still happy, so far. **_sammy-mackie_**: hugs for you. I'm so glad you keep up with my story. 

****

¤¤Draco's POV¤¤

"We are finished," Hermione smiles broadly at me brandishing a cauldron full of a thick red liquid.

"Is that the potion?" I ask crinkling my nose at it.

"Yes," she says still smiling, ugh, she's beaming.

"It looks disgusting, he's never going to drink it." I tell her.

She gives me a look of death and I silence myself while she ladles some into a vile then puts a stopper in it. She looks very pleased with herself and I can't help but give a wry smile at her enthusiasm. 

We had been working for almost nine hours straight and now finally the potion that, she believes, will cure Weasley is done.

"Let's go and give it to him," she says bouncing with excitement.

I smile at her, I can't stop myself, she's so optimistic it's catchy. She runs towards the door and it flies open. I pull her back before it cracks her in the head and Snape steps inside.

I have Hermione in my arms and she has her hands resting on my chest. Snape looks absolutely appalled.

"I hope you two have at least been using some form of protection," Snape says glaring at Hermione and I.

I let go of Hermione and Snape sweeps by us and into his office.

"Professor Snape," Hermione says cheerily.

Snape just growls at her and looks angry. "What?"

"We think we've got a potion that will work," Hermione says in the same cheerful manner.

"Do you?" Snape raises his eyebrow and looks at us skeptically. "What is it?"

"It's four parts pain neutralizer mixed with two parts privigora and one part anti-hexing lilies." Hermione lies. It's a convincing lie to say the least. It would make a potion about the same color and consistency as the one we have made. We already made a potion of similar ingredients but Snape doesn't know that. We had been giving random potions to Weasley in an attempt to find the answer faster without the knowledge of any of the teachers. 

"That sounds like an admirable concoction however I don't think that you should get your hopes up." Snape says and sounds like he actually cares When really if he cared he would have told us about the cure so we could have tried that first and spared Weasley all of this pain.

"Can we go and give it to him, please sir," Hermione almost begs.

I look at her incredulously. Never beg, there is no reason to beg, she should be ashamed of herself.

Snape looks over her eager face then scrutinizes mine. I know my face betrays none of my feelings. I could be ecstatic or mortified or miserable and I would still look as if I was made of stone.

He nods his accent and Hermione squeaks in appreciation, turns on her heal, and bounds out of the door. I turn respectfully and walk silently from the room. Hermione waits outside nearly bouncing off of the walls.

Snape and I walk to the infirmary, Hermione bounces, and we get there in record time. Hermione runs through the door and stops right inside so I almost run into her and Snape does run into me. Snape moves to the front and clears his throat loudly.

Potter and Weasley were kissing, then Potter crawled up onto the bed and on top of Weasley. Oh where did I put my laser vision?

Weasley and Potter separate and Weasley looks guilty while Potter glares maliciously at Snape. I wonder what is going on between Potter and Snape. This seems like more than just the normal resentment.

"I hope you two have been behaving yourselves," Snape says to them.

"Well, it's not like we'd have done anything here that we haven't done **_everywhere_** else," Potter says icily. I'm impressed, I never thought that Potter would have it in him.

"You'd do well to watch your cheek mister Potter," Snape snarls at him. Now I wish I'd been in class today, something obviously happened, I'll just have to find out from someone in Slytherin.

Weasley laughs.

Why is he laughing? His boyf... ugh... **_Potter_** is getting into a fight with a teacher and he's laughing?

"Is there something funny mister Weasley?" Snape asks.

"I just had a really funny thought is all," Weasley says.

What is wrong with him? It's like he's been drugged.

"Well, I'm sure we could all use a laugh. Do share it with us." Snape says walking over to Weasley's bed and sitting in the chair next to it.

"I just thought that you and Harry are acting especially mean tonight and I was wondering if it was a lovers spat," Weasley says before staring to laugh like a mad man. "Have you been having a go at my boyfriend, Professor Snape?" 

He's gone mad. He's off his rocker. I thought I was gone but he just said... that... to a teacher.

"Ron," Hermione says stepping forward and lightly touching his arm. He stops laughing and looks at her, his face going eerily blank.

"Hmm," Snape says steepling his fingers and resting his head on the tips. "He's nearing the end. No control over his thoughts, mind, or mouth apparently."

Ron opens his mouth to speak but Potter covers his mouth. Potter is touching him again. I could kill him right now.

__

**Don't be testy. Potter can do more than just covering his mouth, he's Ron's boyfriend.**

Damn it shut up!

"We've come up with a potion we're sure will work, Ron," Hermione gushes holding up the vile proudly.

**__**

We're sure will work? She means she's sure that I love him. No way.

"I'm not sure it's going to work," I say.

I know Hermione understands what I'm saying.

"Right well, Malfoy doesn't think that this will work but we're optimistic..."

"**_I'M NOT OPTIMISTIC_**!"

What is she trying to do?! I'm not in love with Weasley, I don't love him and this potion is not going to help him. Oh Merlin, it's not going to hurt him is it? I look at Hermione wishing I could ask her this question, wishing I had thought to ask before we trudged up here.

"Oh honestly, Malfoy, we all know you want Ron to die but you could pretend that you don't for three seconds." Hermione snarls at me.

Hey, I don't want Weasley to die! Oh, that's a cover story.

"Malfoy wants me to die," Weasley asks stupidly.

He looks around the room and his eyes glance over me and I'm sure he's about to tell everyone that I kissed him. He can't tell Snape that I kissed him! Snape would tell my father! My father would kill Weasley! Weasley can't die, I'm going to save him and he's about to blow it all two seconds before we get the cure down his throat.

Before Ron gets a word out Hermione pushes the vile into his hands, "Drink it, Ron." she says loudly.

Ron looks down at the vile and shudders noticeably. I want to reach over and touch his shoulder.

"It's not really blood is it?" Ron laughs as he says it and I look over at Hermione, she gives me the same nervous look that I'm sure I'm giving her. Ron blanches. "It **_is_** blood isn't it. Someone horrible's blood, huh? It's not Trelawny's is it? It is isn't it? Sick, I'm not drinking her blood." 

I want to laugh, he's being ridiculous. But at least he didn't ask if it was my blood. I wonder what Hermione would say if he did?

"It's not Trelawny's blood Ron, it's just a dark red color. Stop whining and drink it," Hermione says angrily.

That was a bit harsh. But I notice she didn't say it wasn't blood. What? Can't bare to lie to him, I mean, anymore than you already have.

Ron takes the stopper out of the vile and a few wisps of silver smoke puff out of the top. I wonder if Snape suspects anything, that was definitely not something that the potion Hermione said we made would do. Weasley brings the bottle up to his lips but Hermione screams and lunges at him. I flinch impercievably.

"Wait," Hermione says glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Jeez, Hermione, what's your problem? You nearly gave me a heart attack," Potter says placing his hand over his chest.

What a wimp. How did he survive an attack from the Dark Lord? If Hermione yelling causes him to have a heart attack then how was he able to face him head on not once but numerous times?

"I think that Malfoy should wait outside," Hermione says glancing back over at me again.

"I think that since Mr. Malfoy worked so diligently on the potion that he would want to see the outcome. If it does indeed work then Mr. Weasley can thank him straight away," Snape begins talking and I wonder if it's really about me or if he just wants to humiliate Potter's boy.

Potter's boy?! He can't be Potter's boy. I hate Potter and **_I_** want Weasley as mine. **_My boy_**!

"Straight," Ron laughs and Potter covers his mouth again.

Potter, I begin gnashing my teeth not caring if anyone can hear it. That bastard is always trying to touch Weasley, he doesn't even care if anyone else is in the room. I could curse him into oblivion right now, I could just whip out my wand and mutter a quick curse and who knows, he might like spending the rest of his life oozing mucus from every orifice. 

Hermione is looking at me. Why is she looking at me like that?

__

**She wants you to leave.**

Oh right, the potion and pain, I remember. 

"Um, Professor," I say looking from Hermione to Snape, "I wanted to know what I missed in class. Perhaps you could show me it... now."

Snape doesn't look like he likes this suggestion much. I wonder if I could just order him to leave with me so they can give him the potion without him realizing what it is and saying the counter spell. It's actually kind of stupid to make the potion really hard to make but you can stop it just by flicking your wand and saying _Ispiritas_. 

Snape looks like I've gone insane. "Certainly you want to be here in case Mr. Weasley recovers miraculously. I can show you and Ms. Granger the work you missed tomorrow..."

Oh for the love of all that is dead and soulless, just do what I say! "I'd like to see it **_now_**," I think I interrupted him.

Now he looks all hurt and sad. If you'd just done as I asked then we could have avoided this entire argument. He nods and stalks away and out the door.

I should follow, I have to go with him. My proximity to Weasley will affect how much pain I'm going to be in. It's sort of like a pre-punishment prior to the actual punishment of being bound to someone else's feelings.

I reach the door and turn back to Hermione. She nods at me. Was that supposed to be a helpful slash inspirational nod of 'good luck' or a 'hurry up and get the fuck out of here' nod?

"I'll give you two minutes, then grit your teeth and hold on." Hermione says to me.

Ah, it was the 'you're going to be in a whole hell of a lot of pain no matter where you are so run you stupid son of a bitch' look.

I nod and leave the room. Snape is waiting for me down the hall a little from the infirmary. He looks suspicious but he can't prove anything, yet. 

__

**I like the way you added yet. Like he hasn't gotten the big picture but he will in a moment or two and by then it will be too late. I knew you knew this potion was going to work. You **know** you love Ron.**

"I left all of my books in the Slytherin common room," I tell him and take off in a sprint for the dungeons. 

I wonder if he's even trying to keep up with me? I did just take off. I might actually make it there before I collapse in pain and maybe they can just assume it's a cramp from running.

__

**Right. Because you'd never be able to run all the way to the dungeons even though you run for half an hour every morning.**

Hey, nobody likes people who make sense. 

"Naphtali," I mutter as I reach the hidden entrance to Slytherin.

I walk inside and into the heart of the common room, filled with Slytherins, before the first pang hits me.

It feels like a small dagger going through my arm, followed by more small stabs, until they are all over my body. I crumple to the floor and I think I might have screamed. It's more pain than I thought it would be.

People are staring to crowd around me, they're staring. Nosey bastards, why don't you go back to humping like rabbits?

"Oh, Draco," why can't I get a break? Millicent Bulstrode, well my life is already a swirling cesspool of depravity so why wouldn't she be here?

Is she spinning? No, no I'm spinning. Why am I spinning? Time to close my eyes, spinning is not a good thing. 

I shut my eyes tightly and the spinning still happens but at least the people and room aren't moving.

Cold! Holy shit it's cold. Why is it so damned cold. Open eyes, have I been transported to a polar cap? I open my eyes.

Is that Potter?! What the hell is Potter doing here? Is he touching me? Why the hell is Potter touching me?!

He's kissing me! 

__

**On the forehead.**

NO!

"Geroffme!" I scream and push him away.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Potter asks reaching out to me.

I slap his hand away hard and he pulls it back. 

"Harry, maybe you should just," Hermione, Hermione is here? Why am I by Hermione?

"Ron," Potter reaches out for me again and scoots closer.

I push him back hard with my hands against his chest. "Stay away from me, Potter. I don't want your sympathy." I sneer at him.

I shiver as the cold threatens to over lap me and Potter pulls me into his arms. I push him and he lets go of me. I scoot back away from him. "Don't touch me, Potter, I fucking hate you. Don't touch me, damn you! Arrh."

I fall off of the bed and land with a thud on my ass. Potter and Granger slide down too and Potter stares at me. I look up at him and he smiles at me. That fucking bastard!

He reaches out to me again and I swat him away hitting his hand with a loud smack. "I said don't fucking touch me. I don't want you to **_ever_** touch me, how fucking stupid are you?!"

He looks as if I'd just punched him in the face and I'd smile if the world weren't spinning again. I clamp my eyes shut and wait for the spinning to stop.

Someone is touching me. It had better not be Potter or I swear to Merlin he is a dead man. 

I open my eyes and see Zabini looking very smug and stroking my hair. I sit bolt upright.

"Are you okay?" Millicent asks. Millicent? Ah yes she's here. I never thought I would be so happy to see her ugly face.

I look over at her and glare, "yes, I'm fine."

I say it with more strength than I actually feel and I'm amazed that I pulled it off so seamlessly.

What was I doing before the weirdness ensued?

__

**Snape.**

Eww, alright now you're just being disgusting. Why on earth would I want to **_do_** Snape? Oh, I was walking with Snape.

__

**Duh.**

And now he must know what we did. I am so dead. Where is he?

"Professor Snape?" I ask and hope he's not as smart as I know he is.

I turn around and see him standing, glaring at me, with his arms crossed so tight it looks painful. I stand up and dust myself off then smile pleasingly, I hope it's pleasingly, at him.

"I'll go and collect my books," I say turning quickly but a loud crashing against the hidden door stops me and everyone turns their heads fearfully towards the entrance. 

I look around at the frightened faces and almost laugh. I don't care if it's a full grown mountain troll on the other side of that door, which it might be by the sound of the banging, I'd rather deal with it than Snape.

"I'll get it," I say nonchalantly, as if this sort of thing happens all of the time. 

I walk over to the wall and swing it open. Granger stands on the other side with her wand raised in mid spell.

"Oi, Granger, are you trying to break the door down?" I ask as she puts her wand away and walks over to where I'm standing.

"I might not have had to if you'd had a doorbell installed like I told you to," she smiles and walks in past me.

It must have worked, she looks very pleased with herself.

"Ms. Granger," Snape snarls at her.

She stops dead in her tracks and looks from Snape to all of the people crowded around in the common room. Of all of the days for so many people to be in the common room it had to be today. 

"Professor Snape," she says coolly.

"What are you doing here," Snape says, it doesn't even sound like a question.

"Well," Hermione starts but Zabini cuts her off.

"She and Draco have been doing, what did you call it this morning, ah yes, 'a whole dominatrix thing'." Zabini smiles broadly.

That little tattletale. Like I would want him just because he's told on and Granger and my twisted love affair.

__

**You don't have a twisted love affair. Dip shit. It's a lie.**

I know that.

"Yes, well like I said this morning, as long as they use protection." Snape says never taking his eyes from Granger and I. "Outside, now."

Snape shepherds Granger and I out of the common room. Once outside he cast _Intercomus_ on himself.

"All teachers and the headmaster your presence is requested at the infirmary," Snape then takes it off and walking towards the infirmary at a brisk pace. "Apparently Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are more connected than we thought." Snape begins thinking out loud. "This morning Mr. Malfoy had all of the signs of having taken _Veritaserum _then this afternoon it seemed that Weasley had the same problem. Yes... that's what I was thinking as well, that Malfoy was projecting the next stage of Weasley's digression and not under the actual influence of _Veritaserum._ Yes... we're nearly there now." Snape is obviously having a conversation with someone who we can't see as Granger and I jog to keep up. When we reach the infirmary McGonagall is already there.

"Has it happened?" She asks in a foreboding tone.

"They've administered _Aphrodite's frost_ to Weasley." Snape says to McGonagall and she looks aghast.

I think she's going to lash into us on how terribly wrong it is that we have done something illegal but the rest of the teachers show up at that second and whatever she was going to say is drowned in the sea of their loud questions.

"Everyone please calm down," McGonagall calls loudly to the teachers, "Mr. Weasley is still alive and he'll be fine. Or as fine as you can be once you've been given _Aphrodite's frost_ without your consent."

There is a collective gasp from the teachers and then a deafening amount of rapid questions. McGonagall opens her mouth to answer some of the questions she can hear but then one person can be heard above the rest, "Let's hear what the boy has to say."

All of the teachers push past McGonagall and into the infirmary crowding around Weasley and shouting inaudible questions at him.

Potter is standing across the room and looking very upset. I would smile if I wasn't about to be punished very badly. I wonder if I'll be kicked out now?

Potter glances over at the crowd around Weasley before walking hastily out of the room. I want to cheer out loud but I feel that at this juncture it might not be prudent.

"If everyone will please, I would like only Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape to remain here." Dumbledore says. Dumbledore. He wasn't with us outside and he wasn't there when I saw Potter walk out. That man is like a cat, very sneaky.

The other teachers look dejected and some even physically hurt by his decision but they leave anyway.

"An outrage!" Snape yells once everyone is gone.

What does he mean an outrage? The outrage is that there was a cure and they were just going to let Weasley die.

"Ms. Granger you, of all people, should have realized the severity of such a thing. There was a reason we didn't try this exact same potion." McGonagall says wringing her hands.

Am I missing something because I thought the worst was over. I thought the worst was the actual drinking of the potion. Is it going to get worse? 

"What?" Weasley asks.

Oh, he looks so completely lost. It makes him even more irresistible. I could kiss him right now.

"I'll have to make sure he's not hurt," Madame Pomfrey says hurrying over to where Weasley is sitting with a tray full of foreboding looking tools.

Where the hell did she come from? There must be a secret passage in and out of the hospital wing because these people just pop out of nowhere.

"What are you going to do with those?!" Weasley screams at her.

I would snicker if there weren't a small knot forming at my temple.

"I am very disappointed in you Mr. Malfoy! You should never have agreed to this," Snape is yelling at me but the pain in my temple is steadily growing. Covering most of my forehead and wrapping it's way around the back as well. 

"What is going on here?!" Weasley yells.

I wonder if it's his screaming that's giving me such a bad headache. I wonder if anyone would mind if I preformed a morning after type spell right now?

"Calm down Mr. Weasley or I'll have to sedate you and the readings will be off," Pomfrey jabs at him with the long rod and he winces slightly.

"Stop that," He says batting the rod away.

The pain in my head recedes a little.

"It says he's fine, no _Hecate's inferno_ at all," Pomfrey says.

That means it worked, that means I really do love him, that means all of these people know it. My father will know it, Snape will tell him and he'll sneak into the school and kill me in my sleep. Or kill Weasley, that is not an option.

__

**You love him. Well I'm not surprised.**

Well I am.

__

**You were deep in denial.**

Damn it why am I still crazy?

__

**Just lucky I guess.**

"Yippee," Weasley says and crosses his arms over his chest.

I would laugh if my entire world weren't currently crumbling around me and the headache is coming back.

"This is very good news for Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore says smiling at the recovered patient.

Yes, terrific news for Weasley. Now he'll know how I feel and one of us is going to die. My head is really starting to hurt.

"Where's Harry?" Weasley asks.

I could slap him. He's surrounded by people, and me, you'd think this would be enough but no. 'I need Harry Potter, my life is shite without him, would someone please escort my precious man back to me?' I could just reach over and...

"I didn't think it was prudent for Harry to be here at the moment," Dumbledore says.

I look up at him and he turns his twinkling eyes on me. He knows. He knows everything doesn't he. 

Ow, ow, hey, that really fucking hurts. What the hell is wrong with me? My head feels like it's going to split in half. Okay this is not right, something is wrong with me. I can't...

I fall to my knees gripping my throbbing head as if it would actually blow up and I can stop it by holding it together.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall says.

The pain jumps. That's the only way I can describe it. One moment it's pressing down on me and then it's gone replaced by an almost fuzzy feeling then the pressing pain comes back, all in the time of a second.

__

**This is probably what Hermione was talking about when she said it might 'hurt' when Weasley is upset.**

"I think I made a mistake," I say and stand as the pain lets up slightly.

Or maybe I'm just getting used to it.

"Ron, can you please just try and hold your temper," Granger says to Weasley and her hand twitches in my direction.

"Hold my temper! I haven't done anything! I was dying because this git..." He's screaming again, like my head isn't in enough pain he has to go and start screaming.

I grab my head again and hope he stops soon.

"Watch your tongue Mr. Weasley..." 

"... poured," throbbing, "that," pounding, "whatever," hammering, "on me," pain, "and now," room, "I'm healed," spinning, "and no one is happy and you've sent Harry away but this stupid..."

"STOP!" I would beg him to stop if I had to. I don't care about dignity or being a Malfoy, just stop the pain.

"Maybe Malfoy should go somewhere else until Ron can keep his temper." Hermione is talking, I can hear her but I don't want to open my eyes or release the death grip on my head.

There is a hand on my shoulder leading me somewhere. Am I leaving? Am I going far away from Weasley and his pain? No, I'm being pushed down into a chair.

"Why am I getting yelled at?" Weasley begins and the pain in my head grows in leaps and bounds until it's one big ball of blinding white light and I can't feel anything anymore.

Cold, it's freezing, when did it get so cold in here?

I open my eyes and see Weasley pull his hand away from me. 

He healed me, aww, I didn't think he would care enough. Whoa, he healed me. Did Hermione tell him about the potion and why it worked? About how I love him?

I jump off of the bed.

"Alright there, mate?" Weasley just called me mate. 

I could kiss him. Get a grip, man, he knows, he's fucking with you.

"What just happened?" I ask and my voice quavers in a very non Malfoy way.

"Now Malfoy," Hermione says taking a step towards me.

She's going to touch me, in front of Weasley? No! Just because Weasley has to know that I love him doesn't mean I have to play nice.

I jump away from her and bang into the bed.

"Did you hurt yourself? 'Cause you know I can fix that for yah," Weasley says holding up his finger and smiling broadly.

He's almost whistling with happiness. I can't take this, he knows, fine, but I'm not going to have him rub it in my face for the rest of my life.

"Ron," Granger says not taking her eyes from me.

"It worked then?" I ask, even though it's obvious by now that it worked.

She nods and my legs nearly give out causing me to desperately grip the bed trying not to pass out. 

"You told him," I ask and my voice takes on a very high squeaking sound.

__

**You are freaking out. You need to calm down.**

Weasley starts nodding like a fool and still smiling and I think I might faint dead away if it weren't for this tingling sensation in my head. It feels really nice. Weasley must be happy. 

"No," huh, what? Oh yes, Hermione, "I thought that wasn't necessary at this exact moment in time."

What wasn't necessary? Oh, telling Ron about the whole 'love' thing. She probably wants me to tell him. Well fuck that. I'm not... that kind of tickles.

I laugh and Weasley's eyes lower into slits and he glares at me.

"What?!" He screams at me.

The all together not horrible feeling goes away and I stop laughing.

"Ron, your temper," Granger tells him. She treats him like a child, why did they even start dating?

"Might I remind you that I didn't have the best control on my temper before you two decided to do this little experiment so expecting me to be a perfectly rational and calm person now is utterly ridiculous," Weasley says.

That was down right articulate. I never would have expected something like that from Weasley. I've been trained to speak appropriately but I didn't think that Weasley had.

"There appear to be, um, more side effects than I originally thought," Granger says pulling her gaze from Weasley to me.

What is that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weasley says and I look up at him horrified.

Did he just read my mind? No, he's not even looking at me.

__

**What does him looking at you have to do with anything?**

Nothing. That means he's starting to sound like me. Maybe next he'll be getting head from Zabini. He had better not!

I laugh out loud at the thought and Granger begins to laugh too.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Weasley asks.

Pain courses through my head and I stop laughing and grab my head. "Okay, not so funny anymore."

"Oh, are you alright?" Granger asks stepping towards me.

She's going to touch me? I thought we had had enough of the touching after the kissing. I don't want her to touch me, then Weasley might know how I feel, he might know that I'm not such a Malfoy. My father would kill me.

__

**You're not making any sense.**

Shut up you.

I side step her and glare angrily at her. "I'm fine, Granger," I say trying to get the point across that I don't want her to touch me.

"Oi, Malfoy, she's just trying to help you, you insufferable git, you could try to be nice to her." Weasley says right in my ear.

Why is he right in my ear? I can't be that close to him. Wait, why can't I be that close to him? I don't know but I can't. Look at his lips, and eyes, and hair, and neck and... okay that's why I can't be this close to him. He's looking at me with those clear blue eyes and it's the most hypnotic thing I've ever seen.

__

**He's just been yelling at you. Do try and stay focused.**

Yelling at me? Oh, yes, about Granger and helping.

"I don't want her help," I snarl at him but I can't get over how beautiful his eyes are and the memory of his lips against mine. We're so close, I could just move in and kiss him.

But he turns away from me and addresses Granger, "I don't know what is going on here. What happened to Draco," he just said my first name. It sends tingles all through my body, "Malfoy the unbelievable bastard who was on the inquisitor's squad last year? What happen to Draco," he did it again and even the fact that he follows it with my last name and an insult isn't taking away from the beautiful sound of my name on his lips, "Malfoy who was always trying to get us into trouble for six years? What happened to Draco,"

"Would you stop saying my name?" I scream at him.

I can't do this right here, I cannot get hard, I cannot let Weasley know how much control he has over me.

"Forgive me your highness, I didn't realize I was offending the great and powerful Draco..."

That's it, I can't take anymore. I grab him by his shirt front and press my lips almost painfully against his. An odd sensation tingles through me, like I can feel my euphoria from kissing him as well as his from kissing me. He really likes kissing me? He's shocked and excited and... disgusted.

He grabs my hands and uses them to push me back. He looks at me, disgusted, while I stumble back. 

He hated it, I love kissing him and he was disgusted. How can he hate kissing me so much, it's not like I'm bad at it, I'm damned good and I've been told so numerous times.

"Don't do that again, Malfoy," Weasley snarls at me.

Well, that hurts.

"_Rictusempra_!" 

The world is spinning again and I think I've lost contact with the floor. Oh look, there it is. Oww... okay, now **_that_** hurts.

I smack my head on the ground and the world goes white once again.

I think I can hear arguing and... footsteps.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" I hear Pomfrey ask but it sounds distorted, like it's being slowed down after she says it.

I have to get up. I have to say something. "I'm over here," I say getting up off of the floor and trying not to look like I'm in too much pain. "I must have tripped getting a glass of water." Tripped, ha, more like I was sent flying by a crazed, jealous boyfriend.

I think my shoulder is dislocated and I have a wicked cut down the same arm. It must be from this bed. Damned sharp edges. My knee doesn't feel to good either, I've banged it a good one. I'm going to be sore for days.

That bastard. I fucking hate Harry Potter.

"Right, that's quite long enough anything you've not told him yet can wait until later." I move to go to the door thankful to get away, "no, Mr. Malfoy, you stay here in the infirmary. Mr. Weasley you too. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger visiting time is over. I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes and then it's time to go."

She's leaving Weasley and I alone, all alone. Potter is glaring at me, I want to flip him off but I doubt that even Snape would let it go after the fiasco that has been today.

"Goodnight, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow. Try and keep your temper," Granger says before kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door. 

That just leaves Pomfrey, Weasley, Potter, and me. One of us has to leave can you guess, can you guess which one.

"Forget 'watching your temper'. Let the bastard have it." Potter says and kisses Weasley on the cheek.

That was very mature. Honestly, I can't see why anyone would **_want_** to be around that jackass.

Weasley's eyes are all glazed over. I wonder if Potter hexed him before he left?

I limp over to the bed that I woke up on and begin to distractedly straighten the sheets while staring at Weasley.

I clear my throat loudly but he doesn't even flinch. Potter didn't really hex him did he?

"You're giving me a headache, Weasley," I drawl hoping to pull him out of his reverie.

He looks over at me with surprise clearly written in his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbles and begins to clear his things from the half of the room I'll be occupying. "Did he hurt you?"

I look up at him, he's not looking at me and it gives me a couple of seconds to get my expressionless face back before he does look at me.

"I'm not **_that_** hurt," I say hoping he can't see how much it means to me that he asked.

I begin to walk around the bed fixing the bed sheets with my good arm and trying not to limp too badly. I get to the end of the bed and he gasps and grabs my arm elevating it and moving the dislocated shoulder painfully.

I yelp in pain and pull away from him.

"You're hurt," he says.

"It's not that bad,"

"Don't be such a baby, just let me see it."

He grabs my hand and that same freezing cold feeling rushes through my body again, I shiver. I can feel the cut heal and my shoulder pop back into place. It's actually pretty gross.

He raises my hand to his eye level and pushes up the sleeve. The blood is still there but the cut is gone. His fingers brush my skin and I physically stop myself from shivering in pure rapture.

"Where is it?" he asks and I snap out of my pleasure trance.

I pull my arm away and step back from his intoxicating form. I look at the ground hoping if I can't see him I won't want to jump him. 

This is torture, being so close to him and having him touch me without really being able to do what I want to him.

"Okay," he says.

He must have realized he just healed me. Does he expect a thank you? I don't do 'thank yous'. I wasn't that hurt anyway. I would have been fine...

"Thanks," I say. Damn it! I'm a Malfoy, I don't need to thank him!

"Don't mention it," he says without turning around.

I want to say something else, I want to sit down and watch the spectacular backside view that I have right now, I want to reach out and touch him.

I decide that I'm going to turn him around and snog him senseless when Pomfrey comes in holding a tray full of food and two plates. Shouldn't she have two trays as there are two of us?

"Dinner boys. I'll ask you to behave while you're in my infirmary. I don't want anything broken." She says and sets the tray down at the end of Weasley's bed, then leaves again.


	10. Go Plot Bunnies, Go!

****

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I, uh, forgot what I was going to say. But I think I've remembered what... it... was? Anyway, here's the part that I've decided is the next.

****

¤¤Ron's POV¤¤

Malfoy and I decided, without actually talking about it, to eat dinner in silence, after he got out of the shower and into clean clothes, blood just really doesn't look good on him. Pomfrey had brought us enough food for two and we had split it up on the two plates that we were given. But eating in silence is easy because you have that whole chewing thing to distract you. Now we're getting down to the last of the food and I still don't want to talk to him.

What am I going to say to him? I hate him. What could we possibly talk about?

__

'So, Malfoy, you're going to be a death eater and try to kill my boyfriend?'

'Try? Don't be silly when I become a death eater I **will** kill your boyfriend. So, you and Potter are a couple? How would you feel about us fooling around for awhile and what ever happens, happens?'

"Okay, come here you sexy beast.'

Or something not exactly like that. Although that really doesn't sound so bad.

What the hell is wrong with me? '_That doesn't sound so bad_'?! It should. It should sound disgusting, horrible, and wrong. But it's not as if he's a bad kisser, he's really quite good and I could do that again.

Not that I will because I love Harry and I would never betray him like that... again. I can't believe I kissed Malfoy in the hall. What the hell was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking. I was just letting my... lower extremities lead the way. Well, never again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy drawls from next to me.

He's sitting on his bed eating and I'm sitting on mine staring at my blankets.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't start that again."

"What does that mean?" 

"That's it, I'm done talking to you." Malfoy says looking back down at his chocolate mousse pie.

"Why did you start?" I ask trying to sound annoyed.

"You were making the weirdest faces," Malfoy says. He was watching me? "And you were muttering under your breath." I don't remember muttering. "What were you thinking about?" 

"I was thinking about how much better my life would be if you didn't exist and wondering if I could take a time clock and go back in time to stop your parents from shagging on the day you were conceived."

"That's a little uncalled for," Malfoy says and he actually sounds like he means it and it's not just to be spiteful or condescending, "and , eww... could have done without the mental image of my parents shagging." He shudders and I smile.

"Malfoy do you ever smile?" Why did I just ask that? I should just forget that stupid dream, why can't I just forget that stupid dream and his smile?

He sighs. "Yes, I smile."

"When?" This is not the kind of small talk I was thinking of in my head. This isn't even one of the 'safe topics' I had agreed that we could talk about when I was brainstorming on what we were going to do after we finished eating, although sex was an option.

"When I feel like it," Malfoy says sticking his fork into his pie.

"Is it ever a nice smile and not a smirking, patronizing, shit eating grin type smile?" Why am I continuing this conversation.

"Yes, Weasley, I do **_actually_** smile. Why do you care?" Malfoy asks.

Okay, that's why I should have stopped this conversation right away. I shrug. It's the best way out of the corner I've painted myself into.

"He shrugs, as if that's an acceptable answer," Malfoy says while shoving a piece of pie into his mouth.

The way he's eating is kind of... erotic. Especially the way he swallows and then licks his fork clean. I should stop watching him, I can't really stop my mind from wandering to all of the naughty dreams I had about him before that one in the hospital wing.

I'd been having dreams about him since I got back to Hogwarts. I tried to ignore them but they just got more sexual. At first they were just kissing and heavy petting, then came the oral sex and actual sex and it was way beyond arousing. None of them had ever started with Harry making love to me and ended with Malfoy. It was weird and... exciting.

It had made me want to make him smile like that, it was so pure and beautiful. It was power, Malfoy looking at me like I was everything he ever wanted and smiling, being happy to love me. It is a big aphrodisiac. Which is exactly what I don't need right now.

"I'm waiting, Weasley," he says taking another bite of his pie.

I look away from him and out the window. I need to think of something that's going to stop me from getting any harder. What, what, what?

"What do you think McGonagall wears to bed?" I ask. Ha! That worked, bonner gone.

Malfoy nearly chokes on his drink and looks at me like I've gone insane. Oops, I didn't actually mean to say it out loud.

"Who gives a flying fuck what McGonagall wears to bed?" He asks me.

Thank Merlin we're off of the smile subject.

"Probably whoever sleeps with her," I say.

"Oh," Malfoy says and begins to fidget with his covers, "did Millicent come in while I was in the shower because that whole 'shagging McGonagall' thing was just-"

"Egh, stop! I don't give a shit. Bulstrode didn't stop by."

"Oh," he says and starts laughing.

"I'd ask what's so funny but I only want to know if you don't tell me anymore about sleeping with McGonagall."

"I didn't sleep with McGonagall, I just told Millicent that so she'd leave me alone." He's still laughing.

It is actually kind of funny.

"Millicent Bulstrode? You're dating Millicent Bulstrode?!"

"NO! She was trying but I'm not having any part of it, maybe you didn't notice the me kissing boys thing but I'm not too keen on girls," he says in a rush and goes back to eating his pie, with his 'fork'.

Hagrid naked, Hagrid naked, Hagrid naked.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask suddenly. Nice line of questions. Now I'm going to have to talk to him about kissing me. Next I can ask him to check if I have a hard on.

He freezes in mid lick of his 'fork'. He pulls his tongue back into his mouth slowly and swallows again. I lick my lips.

"I plead temporary insanity," he glances in my direction before going back to eating his pie (finish that damned pie already!), "see, um, Zabini and I had an argument and I was, distraught, so I, I don't know why I did it and it was stupid and disgusting."

"You and Zabini, huh?" I'm disappointed. I have a boyfriend, a soul mate, and I'm upset that he has Zabini? I hate Malfoy.

"Oh," he swallows again (damned pie), "yeah."

"Are, uh, are you two still having problems?" I turn, careful not to show that I have a hard on, so my legs dangle off of my bed towards his.

"No, I don't think we are," He says sucking on his 'fork' thoughtfully.

I scoot forward on the bed so my feet are touching the floor. "You don't think so?" I ask watching his mouth and tongue as he cleans off his 'fork'.

"Yeah, I don't think we are anymore. We've been... getting along better." He finishes his pie and sets his plate and 'fork' on the other side of his bed.

While he's turned away from me I step off of my bed and take the three huge steps to his bed soundlessly. He's stretched across his bed and I can see his muscles, firm under his dark green silk pajama top. 

I reach my hand out and run it down from his shoulder blade to his lower back. He freezes as soon as I touch him, I can feel all of his muscles lock under my hand. I move my hand forward around his waist to his stomach which is also well toned. How does he keep in such good shape? Is it just the quidditch?

"Weasley," Malfoy half asks half pants.

He turns to look at me, his eyes wide and frightened, and I reach my hand up his stomach to his chest feeling his hard pecks under my hand. I reach the top of his pajamas where the first button is. I bring my other hand up and begin to unbutton his top.

"What are you doing?" He asks but I can hear the lust in his voice and I can't stop.

I need to feel his soft skin under my hands. I ignore him and continue to unbutton his shirt. I lean over and kiss him on the lips still unbuttoning his shirt. He shudders violently and pulls away from me.

"Did I hurt you," I ask him as he turns away from me.

He doesn't say anything but he shivers a couple more times before looking over at me. His lips are almost violet.

"Are you okay?" I ask alarmed and surprised at how much I actually care.

"C-c-c-cold," he stutters.

"Hang on," I push him back on his bed and rip the blanket off of my bed and throw it over him.

It doesn't look like it's helping so I run around the room grabbing the blankets off of all of the beds in the ward and lay them over him. 

Once I have all of the blankets in the ward over him I go and sit in the chair next to him. He's still shivering and chattering occasionally but his lips aren't such a dark purple color anymore.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask him.

"Mmm," he says peeking over the covers at me.

"You look like a Yeti," I say poking at the mound of blankets around him.

"I don't know how those things can stand all of that cold," he jokes.

"I'm sorry," I say but I didn't mean to say it. I was thinking it the entire time I was gathering the blankets and covering him with them but I never wanted to verbalize it.

"I said 'I don't know how...'"

"No I meant I'm sorry I hurt you," I look away, I don't want to see his face. This whole conversation shouldn't be happening, yet I can't stop it. "And you know, for Zabini and all."

"Zabini? Oh, yeah, Zabini. I don't care about him," he says, "and you didn't hurt me. I'm not a fragile little flower."

I smile and pat the blankets around where his arm should be. I stand up, "I'm going to get a shower," I tell him.

I walk over to where I chucked all of my things making room for him and collect my bathroom supplies then walk to the shower.

At least it's not in the sterile looking bathroom. I walk in, hang my towel on the hook, and walk over to set my shampoo conditioner and soap in the shower. I walk back over to the hooks and begin to take off my clothes.

I just get off my shirt when a hand goes over my mouth. 

"Don't scream," he whispers in my ear.

A second hand moves around my waist and up my bare chest pausing to tweak my nipple before continuing to roam my chest, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. The first hand releases my mouth and trails down my chest.

I lean back into the firm body and moan as I feel his erection against my butt.

"Shh, they'll hear us," I smile at this thought. It would almost make what happened out there after dinner like it never happened. If Malfoy would come in here and see me, like this, with Harry.

I turn around in his arms and look into his big bright green eyes wrapping my arms around him. 

"How did you get in here?" I whisper.

"There is a secret passage through that wall," he says gesturing to the wall directly behind him.

"And you just happened to wander through it?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him and kissing his jaw line.

"Mmm, no. It was on the map and I poked my head through and saw you so I jumped you. Surprised?" He asks running his hands softly up and down my back.

"Pleasantly," I murmur against his neck.

He kisses my mouth firmly and I thrust my hips against his and we both moan as our erections collide.

"_Silencio_," Harry whispers holding his wand straight up in the air before throwing it to the ground.

"I have to take a shower," I mutter in between kissing him and biting lightly at his neck.

"I like water," Harry says.

He grabs my thighs and hoists me up onto his waist then walks over to the shower with me. I laugh and place light kisses on his face and neck as he walks. 

Once at the shower stall he sets me down on my feet and reaches around me and turns on the water. It's a little cold at first but it warms up right away. I kiss him passionately as the water cascades over us soaking my pajama bottoms and his clothes. He presses my back against the wall and I grind my hips against him. He moans loudly and I smile.

"We should wait until you're all better?" Harry says reading my mind.

"I am all better," I say quickly before slipping my tongue into his mouth and grinding against him again.

He smiles and reaches around grabbing my ass lightly and I hiss in pain..

"We shouldn't do this, you probably have a nasty bruise from falling off of the bed earlier," Harry whispers in my ear.

"Please Harry," I moan.

He smiles and kisses me again.

"We have time later. I can wait." He says and nips at my neck.

"I can't," I pout and wrap my around his neck.

He laughs and I smile innocently at him.

"Mr. Weasley," there is knocking at the door, "are you finished with your shower? I don't hear any water," Pomfrey calls from outside the door.

"I've never been gladder that you found out how to make it so we can hear what's going on outside but they can't hear what's going on inside until right now. Imagine if I didn't answer her and she came in." I say to Harry kissing him on the lips.

"I should probably take off so you can shower," he says kissing down my neck.

"Mmm," I say.

"Mr. Weasley, are you alright boy?" Pomfrey calls from outside the door.

"_Finite incantartem_," Harry whispers and pulls away from me, "I'm going to get going."

"Well thanks for that then," I pout and fold my arms over my chest.

"You're welcome," he says smiling teasingly.

He kisses me and turns away to walk to the secret passage. I grab his arm and pull his wet clothed body against me again.

"I love you," I whisper and kiss him.

"I love you too," he says kissing me back and smiles.

"Get," I say smacking his rear playfully.

He turns and walks out of the shower disappearing through the wall.

What an odd place for a secret passage, leading right into the showers, I wonder where it starts?

I turn my attention back to showering and take off my wet clothes. I wash up quickly with a smile on my face. I walk out of the shower in clean pajamas and deposit the old ones into a hamper by the shower.

I wander over to my bed smiling and whistling and see Malfoy staring at me. All of the extra blankets I threw on him gone and replaced on their rightful beds.

"Madame Pomfrey put them all away," he says glumly.

"Are you still cold? Do you want me to get them back?" I ask.

"No," he shakes his head, "you gave Pomfrey quite a start."

"Oh yeah? How so?" I ask grabbing a brush and running it through my wet hair.

"She came in about five minutes or so after you'd gone in and started putting away the blankets. I was already starting to get warm so she was doing me a favor really. So after about two minutes of her putting the blankets away **_by hand_** she asked me where you were. I told her you were in the shower and she asked how long you'd been there. I told her awhile and she said, 'and he hasn't turned on the water yet?' 

"She kept on replacing all of the blankets **_by hand_** and when she finished she asked if I was sure you'd gone into the bathroom. I told her she was a daft cow and she went over to the door and started banging and shrieking. You didn't answer her banging or her shrilling so she thought you might have hurt yourself or the potion might not have taken. She was about to open the door, whether you were stark naked or not, when she heard the water turn on."

"You really called her a daft cow?" I ask laughing.

"No, but I thought it really loudly," Malfoy says seriously and I laugh even harder. "So what were you doing in there all that time?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Convincing," Malfoy says and I laugh again. "You're certainly more chipper than when you went in."

"I like water," I say smiling broadly.

"Right," he says looking gloomily over at his bedside table.

"Oh," I say loudly and he jumps, "I never got to say thank you, for working so hard on the potion and all."

He looks shocked for a instant before smiling at me, a real smile, not a fake condescending, shit eating grin. A genuine smile.

"You have an attractive smile," I say.

He's speechless and just blinks at me. I turn to my bed and begin getting it ready for me to sleep in.

"Why did you say that," he asks me.

I turn around and look at him. "Because it's what I thought," I say as if it were obvious.

"Yes but," he swings his legs off of his bed and gets off to stand in front of me, "it was something nice... about me."

"Yes, but it was true and you did something really nice for me," I say.

Why am I being nice? I am never nice to Malfoy.

"Yes but I'm a Malfoy," He says taking a step towards me again.

He's standing so close to me I can feel his breath on my lips. "Yes, a Malfoy. A Draco."

He closes his eyes and leans into me. I move to capture his mouth with mine but an image of him freezing and shivering uncontrollably flashes into my mind and I push him back from me careful not to touch his skin.

He opens his eyes and looks embarrassed. I never thought a Malfoy could be embarrassed but the emotion bleeds into anger and he turns and jumps back into his bed.

"I'm sorry," I say and he looks over at me his steel gray eyes narrowed into slits, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"How could **_you_** hurt **_me_**?" He asks in a haughty voice.

My anger threatens to flare but I force it down. "The last time I kissed you, you nearly froze to death."

His eyes widen slowly and his hard gray eyes soften. "I don't think you did that."

"I don't want to find out," I say. He harhumpfs and buries himself in his covers flopping away from me. "I didn't mean it like that."

I walk over to the side of the bed he is facing and pull the covers from over his face and look into his liquid metal eyes. 

"Just forget it Weasley," he snarls at me.

"I meant," I say ignoring him, "that if it was me that froze you I don't want to hurt you again."

He rolls his eyes and turns to face the ceiling. I sigh and climb on top of him straddling his hips and pinning him underneath me. His eyes widen in either shock or horror, I'm not sure which. I lean down inches above his lips.

"If you freeze to death I'm going to say I have no idea what happened to you," I say and smile down at him.

He smiles at me and I press my lips to his kissing him quickly.

I pull back and look at him. He doesn't shiver and his lips aren't turning colors. I smile and bring my lips back down to his and lick along his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and I slip my tongue inside. He reaches his hand up and into my hair and that's when I feel it.

A cold radiating into my mouth from his. I pull away and he looks at me questioningly before shivering forcefully beneath me.

I move to get off of him but he grabs hold of my hips keeping me in place.

"I'm going to go and get the blankets," I say to him patting his clothed arms not wanting to touch his skin.

"Wait," he barely gets out past the chattering, "I c-can m-m-make it st-top."

"I love your enthusiasm," I say bending down and teasing his cloth covered nipple between my lips. He bucks up into me and I smooth his pert nipple with a kiss, "but I don't want to hurt you."

I get up and begin gathering blankets from around the room and placing them over him again.

"M-m-madame Pomfrey is g-g-going t-to hate y-y-y-you," he chatters.

"Let her be angry," I say throwing the last blanket over him.

"I-i-it took l-l-longer f-for me to f-f-f-freeze this t-t-time," he says and I laugh.

"You should stop talking," I say to him brushing the hair out of his face without touching his skin.

"Mmmmmmmmm."

I lean over to kiss his forehead but I stop halfway there. His face is so pale and his lips are back to that purplish color. 

"G'night, Malfoy," I whisper to his shivering form covered in blankets.

I I turn off the lights and climb into my bed covering up in the sheet that's left. I lean back on the pillow and close my eyes.

I just wanted to have sex with Harry in the shower, how can I be kissing Malfoy? I just told Harry I love him not but half an hour ago and now I'm using that same mouth to kiss my boyfriend's worst enemy. I'm a terrible person, maybe something is wrong with me. Maybe it's a side effect of the potion. 

I sigh out and breathe in once more before sleep over takes me and my mind goes blank.


	11. Demon Ninja Blankets

****

Read this! Read it, read it, read it! A/N: In this chapter of the story, while I could have changed it, I've opted not to and I present it to you in all of it's humping, groping, grunting, cumming glory. I feel I have to tell you this because of the strict non NC-17 sentiments of fanfiction.net. So if you're uncomfortable with... that stuff just, run away! run away! (yeah, I've been watching way too much Monty Python). Anyway, on with... whatever I'm calling this chapter.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

¤¤Draco's POV¤¤

I wake up covered in sweat. I fight to free myself from the constrictive things that are making me so hot but they don't move against my feeble struggling.

I open my eyes slightly and see a mound of blankets piled a top me. Why the hell are there so many blankets piled on me? I remember, Ron, he kissed me and it froze me through and through. I was enjoying the kiss and it was ruined. 

What had happened? He was finally kissing me like I wanted him to, like I had hoped, dreamed, and yearned for. But then I had gotten so cold.

How had it started?

We were eating dinner and I was staring at him, covertly, and he looked so intense. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring down at his blanket. It was so cute. I couldn't **_not_** say something.

I had asked him what he was thinking, for a second it was like I was in a dream. Like I could just ask him any questions I wanted because I would wake up any second. His surprised face had brought me back to reality and I realized that I had just practically admitted to staring at him. He had to know already that I like him, I'd kissed him three times in the past two days.

So I had said that he was muttering, which he wasn't, but if he had it would have drawn my attention to him without me having to be starting at him. 

We had started bickering, which is good, like a familiar place to be in the mist of everything that's new. It wasn't harsh like it usually was, I didn't want to punch him or curse him into oblivion. 

Then he had surprised the hell out of me by asking if I smiled. I don't like being caught off guard but with Weasley it looks like I'm going to have to get used to it. 

I think I kept my cool very well even though inside my brain was going crazy and the insane voice in my head was working a mile a minute.

The entire conversation was not smooth and didn't flow from one subject to the next and I was more embarrassed than I'd ever been previously in my life but it had ended very nicely.

Weasley asked if Zabini and I were 'getting along better' and I said I thought we were. Zabini and my relationship being a cover for the mess I made of the whole McGonagall lie and then the hallway kiss fiasco. But when I talked about Zabini and I getting along I was actually speaking metaphorically about Weasley and me.

Then he had touched me, caressed is actually more like it, and it was pure bliss. I had moved to put my dessert plate on the bedside table when I felt his hand on my back.

I didn't even hear him get up. I froze in shock and I didn't want to make him stop but once I felt his hand slip around to my front I knew he wouldn't so I'd turned around. The look of sheer lust in his eyes will be forever emblazoned in my mind.

I had asked him what he was doing although in my head I planned on asking more than just that. Something along the lines of, '_What the **hell** do you think you're doing_' followed by a well chosen insult or a death threat. But all I got out was a lust filled '_what are you doing_'. 

Then he kissed me. He kissed **_ME_**. Not the other way around, I was the kisseé and Weasley wanted me, I could feel it.

Then it had gotten cold, so cold. It had spread from his lips to mine and traveled the length of my body filling me with frost. It was almost like it felt when he healed me. A slow chill swept through my body but it didn't stop like when he healed me. The chills grew until I was drowning in them and I was freezing under his fiery touch. It was like standing naked in the middle of the polar ice caps for about three days all in two seconds.

I didn't want to admit it to Ron but it did get better when he stopped touching me. And after a long enough period of time the cold went away all together and I hate it. Just when Weasley is deciding that he wants to kiss me and that I might actually not be so bad this happens. I can't touch him and he can't touch me without nearly killing me.

Although it did take longer for me to freeze the second time. I was able to get my hopes up higher (among other things) before they were forced back painfully by the cold. Maybe I'm building up a tolerance to whatever is happening. 

__

**That's looking on the bright side.**

Although Ron's trip to the 'shower' might have had some effect the effect our touches had and if that's the only way to be able to touch him I'll pass.

Oh the joys of being bound to someone else's emotions. I can feel what Ron feels. Mostly it's just the powerful emotions and I can only feel them for a moment or two. But if I concentrate really hard I can make out almost every emotion even if it's only for a second. It's like they are happening to me but they feel wrong, off, just a little and I know they aren't mine.

I had started to feel random emotions, throngs of emotion, that I knew weren't mine while I was in the shower. I felt lots of small things, a prong of hunger while I was in the shower, a touch of nervous energy, and near the end of the meal, anxiety.

When Ron had begun to gather his things to go to the shower I had really started to concentrate on 'his' emotions. I found that if I pushed mine away I could focus solely on his and it was like being a part of him. Like I was tucked neatly inside him and I would be there forever. 

I was focusing on his emotions when I felt him getting very aroused. I was anxious to feel more of what was going on when I felt a twinge of love which was followed by a name. More a whisper of a name but it was clear and terrifying and... infuriating. Potter. Potter was in the shower with him. Potter was touching him, making him feel aroused. Potter was the one he... loved. I with drew my mind from his as much as I possibly could but...

__

**But strong emotions you still feel and he was so content and happy and aroused and...**

Shut it!

But Hermione was right about when he was happy, it was heaven. But he was with Potter. He had been happy with Potter and not for me.

Then Ron had pranced out of the bathroom whistling and smiling from ear to _fucking_ ear. Looking so smug. I had wanted to run up to the Gryffindor tower and pound Potter into a thick sticky paste under my fists. How could he slip in here and make Ron so happy after we were kissing.

But the thought that Potter was in there made the fact that Ron climbed on top of me and kissed me later harder to understand. Why had he done it? If, in fact, he had been with Potter in the shower why did he kiss me right after?

More important why did I let him? Why did I want him to? Why would I want to take second place to _famous_-Harry-_fucking_-Potter, again?

__

**It wasn't 'taking second place', it was stealing Ron away from Potter and you had wanted to kiss Ron so badly.**

I had wanted it 'so badly'. I wanted Ron's lips and his searching hands and firm body pressed to mine. I was entranced in him and when he turned away from me it was like being stabbed in the face. Shocked at the audacity but it was mostly just about the pain.

I wanted to cry, to show him how much he had hurt me, he seemed to like me showing emotion and I wanted him to see that I could be frail and needy. But I can't cry, such things are punishable by death for a Malfoy. Instead I had pooled all of my energy to look hurt. I contorted my carefully precise nonchalant look into a mask of indignation and hurt.

Then he had climbed on top of me and kissed me.

__

**Maybe he and Potter took drugs and that's why he kissed you.**

I hate you.

__

**Aww, I didn't know you cared.**

Son of a bitch! It's fucking hot damn it! I have to get these fucking blankets off of me!

I kick and twirl uselessly under the mound of blankets tucked in around me. I might as well be trying to out smart Granger for all of the good it's doing me. I'm getting nowhere and all of the moving and squirming is making me even hotter. Not being able to use my arms or legs is actually... actually it's kind of... making me claustrophobic.

What if I can't get out of these damned blankets?! What if I roast to death?! What if a fire breaks out and I'm trapped in these stupid blankets?! I'll die right here! These blankets are smothering me! My blankets have been cursed, replaced by ninja blankets sent to assonate me! I have to get out of them! I'm dying!

"Blankets!?" Ron screams suddenly.

I stop moving. I had forgotten that Ron was even in the room in my panicked state.

"What the hell," Ron says groggily, it's actually kind of cute sounding, "that was terrifying." He breathes.

He's going back to sleep?! I'm trapped in the blankets he has to help me! Why would he help me? He loves Harry _fucking_ Potter! I'm a Malfoy! I don't need help, least of all from a Weasley! I'll get the blankets off of myself or die trying!

I begin to struggle against the pressing weight of the ninja blankets, trying desperately not to cry out lest Weasley hear me.

"Stop," Ron commands in an authoritative voice but I can't listen to it. I have to get out of these blankets and if I stop moving they'll kill me, I have to kick some ninja blanket ass! "Malfoy, you're not helping. Stop! you're just making things worse!"

I don't care! I have to free myself from the demon blankets! It's not as if you'll get up and help me is it?! No, you'd only do it if I were precious Potter, your love man. I'll die in a moment and you'll sleep through the night with my rotting corpse! You'll probably have my corpse stuffed and prop it up on a wall in the Gryffindor common room so everyone can walk by and laugh at...

"Malfoy! Damn it **Draco**, stop!" NO! "Please," hands, I can feel hands through the blankets smoothing down my chest, "please, Draco, let me help you."

I stop. Stop moving, fighting, everything but breathing. I let his hands, that seem to glow in the moonlight, work on untangling the mess I made of the blankets and throw them to the floor. All the while he whispers calming words.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm going to make it all better. It's okay. I'm going to help you. I've got you, Draco, I've got you." He continues to pull the blankets away frantically and I just listen to his voice and not the tugging need to thrash violently under the restraining blankets.

Every time he says my first name it sends a tingle of arousal down my spine. It sounds like honey dripping from his lips. It makes me forget all about the blankets and I want to pull him on top of me into a heated kiss.

He finally gets the last blanket off and throws it to the floor. He turns around and rests his hand on my thigh when he looks at me. The moon plays a symphony of silver light across his face and I gasp. He's so beautiful. He moves his hand unknowingly a little to the left brushing the tips of his fingers over my hardening cock and I hiss. 

He pulls his hand back but never takes it off of my thigh, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He sounds so serious, like he actually cares if he hurt me. Like he really wants to know if I'm hurt and if he can heal me.

He begins to walk towards the head of the bed trailing his hand up my thigh and over my chest brushing against one of my sensitive nipples. I close my eyes and bite my lower lip trying not to moan or arch up against his light touch.

"Are you okay?" He asks, didn't he ask something else earlier too?

"Mmm hmm," I murmur, not trusting my voice to make actual words.

I open my eyes. His hand rests on my chest and I want to move, I want to grab hold of him and pull into reality all of my naughty fantasies.

"I should get back into my bed," Ron says not moving towards it or looking away from me.

"Why," I ask stupidly.

"Because," he says and breathes in then runs his hand across my chest, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

How did we get here? How did we get to a place where Ron Weasley wouldn't **_want_** to pummel me?

"What do you want?" I ask in an irritably low, husky, lust filled whisper.

"I," he stops and closes his mouth with a snap.

I sit up on my bed and his hand falls into my lap on top of my already aching cock. It collides with a force that is not quite pleasurable but not quite painful and I hiss again.

"Did I hurt you," he asks moving his hand away from me.

I grab it and he looks horrified and wretches it away from me.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says angrily as if this were a good excuse for recoiling from my touch.

"Then don't," I huff and flop back onto my bed.

"I want," he says right next to my ear and I can feel his hot breath on my face, "to make you cum for me."

My breath catches in my throat. He didn't just say that. This isn't happening, Weasley would not say that to me. He hates me. I'm dreaming, I know I'm dreaming.

"Do you want to?" He asks slipping his hand in between my legs and massaging my cock through my clothes. "Would you cum for me, Draco?"

"Yes," I whimper arching into his warm hand.

He jumps on the bed and straddles me then grinds his ass teasingly against my cock. I moan and I push up against him wishing he'd rip off my clothes and fuck me. He drops down so our bodies are even, so he's flush against me. so when he rocks his hips back and forth against mine his erection rubs against mine. He moans low in the back of his throat and starts a frantic grinding pace I know will bring me over the edge. I want to touch him, I want to feel his skin against mine, I want to make love to him.

I reach in between us and grasp at his pants trying to untie them but he moves away from me. He scoots down to the end of my legs and takes his glorious friction with him.

I groan at the loss and reach out to pull him back but he moves back farther. I sit up and look into his eyes. Even in the moonlight I can see they are wide and frightened. 

So he was not quite awake and now he's waking up and realizing what he's doing, huh?

"Cold?" he asks and I have to work to mute the shock on my face. "Are you still okay?" He asks in a pleading, lust filled voice while rubbing my ankles sensually.

"What?" I ask completely taken aback at the emotion behind his word.

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeats slowly crawling back up to me.

He places his hands on my chest and lightly pushes me back down to the bed. I sink back while he lays on top of me. He pushes his leg in between mine so his thigh is against my crotch and I moan and thrust against it. I reach down and rub his straining erection through his thin pajama pants and he groans loudly. I reach away from his pants and wrap my arms around his back pulling him tightly against me so our erections rub against each others again. I moan as his stiff member comes into contact with mine and soon we are both panting and he's grinding down against me and I'm thrusting up against him.

He brings his head down and nips at my nipple through the fabric of my shirt. I run my hands up his back still grinding our arousals together in a frantic tempo. He kisses his way up my chest and stops just as he reaches the collar of my shirt. I can feel his hot breath against my neck.

He grazes his lips across the soft flesh of my neck and I arch up to meet his mouth but he pulls away lifting up so he can look into my eyes. He looks down at me questioningly slowing our frantic movements.

"I'm okay, Ron, really," I plead with him. I can berate myself for not being dominant and begging later, right now I just want him.

He continues our frantic pace and brings his head down and hovers my face. I can see his eyes are glazed over with lust and I think that I might cum right then but he speaks.

"I want to kiss you," He whispers and his breath ghosts over my lips.

"I want you to," I pant and thrust up against him.

He brings his mouth down slowly to mine and I capture it with a kiss. A sweet slow kiss, dipping my tongue into his mouth and dueling with his own. He pulls away abruptly.

"I'm okay, I promise," I pant but it might be just have been a heated whisper as our bodies continue to grind.

He cries out, a glorious lust filled cry that I never thought I would ever be hearing unless I was eavesdropping on him and Potter. "I'm going to cum," he says. I look up at his beautiful face and he's looking down at me. I thought he would want to close his eyes, imagine he was cumming for Potter but he's looking down at me while panting his satisfaction, "yes, oh yes... Draco," he cries and cums.

I cum right after him. He cried my name when he came. It was all I could have ever wanted to hear and he was looking into my eyes.

He collapses on top of me and I run my hands up and down his sweat drenched back. He's careful to keep his skin off of mine and I have to resist the urge to bite and kiss and suck at his skin. I have to mentally tell myself not to mark him as my own.

He slides off of the bed after a second and begins digging through his things. He comes back over to me and mutters something pointing his wand at my crotch. My first thought is to scream at him and ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing but he does the same thing to himself and climbs back in bed next to me.

I curl up against his chest careful not to touch his skin, afraid he'll pull away from me again. He wraps his arm around me and caresses my side. I feel happy, ecstatic, jubilated. I want to run up to the Gryffindor common room and up to Harry _fucking_ Potter and laugh in his face while doing a jig.

"I have to go back to my bed," Ron says breaking my jubilation. 

I pout but neither of us move. "Why," I ask in a child-like voice that I'm not at all proud of.

"I can't," he stops and begins to move away from me again.

I grab hold of his shirt front and pull him back towards me, "can't what?"

"I just can't" he says and it's my turn to do the straddling.

I force him back down on the bed and climb on top of him. He groans and I gasp as his hard erection presses against my bum. He's hard? Still or again?

__

**Again, dip shit, he already came once. You could feel it.**

Right, so he's hard again? Did I do it? Is he hard for me? No, no you're wrong. He didn't come before. No way could he be this hard this quickly after cumming so soon. A man needs time to recuperate.

"Ron?" I ask and mentally kick myself for how distressed I sound.

"I can't stop," he says and I have to suppress a laugh.

"Can't stop what?" I ask him running my hands up and down his chest and he begins to writhe underneath me.

I rub his nipple between my fingers and he bucks then flips us so he's on top but still pressed firmly between my thighs. He thrusts, pushing his rock hard cock against my bottom and I gasp.

"Stop," he commands and I wonder if he's telling me or himself.

"Ron?" I ask.

He remains completely still, only his arm and leg muscles twitching occasionally. I don't know what to do. What should I do? I have no idea what the problem is.

"Ron?" I ask again and he growls.

He lowers his face down to mine and my breath catches in my throat. He's flushed, panting, and sweating. He lowers his lips like he's about to kiss me but stops short of touching me. I look at him in what I hope doesn't show how much he's frightening me.

"Ron," I say and he rolls his eyes and closes them making a pained expression, "what's wrong?"

"I want you," he says opening his eyes and looking at me through those lust filled depths of blue.

I smile. "Is that all?" I ask rubbing his arms lightly.

"Is that all?" He asks incredulously. "No, it's not all. I want to have you, right here right now. I want to dominate you, god, I want to touch your skin. I want to kiss you and be in you and I want you to scream my name."

I look at him in disbelief. I can't believe he just said that to me. I can't believe he sounds like he means it, every passion filled word.

"I want you too," I whisper pushing my lips up to meet his.

"I can't have you," he says as he pulls away and sits up.

"But I'm giving myself to you," I say, I'll mentally kill myself later.

"I'll hurt you."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Please, Ron, I want you to fuck me."

He drops back down to me so quickly I gasp and he looks into my eyes deeply as if searching for something. He kisses me softly, passionately, but quickly on the lips.

"I want to love you," he whispers before getting out of bed and walking out of the infirmary.

I don't move for, I don't know how long. I just lay there, thinking of what he said. Why did he say it? Did he really mean it? Does he really want to love me? Does that mean he does love me?

I don't even move or argue with Pomfrey when she comes in to give us breakfast and sees the blankets all over the floor. When did it become daylight out? Did Ron come back?


	12. Back To The Tower

****

A/N: M'kay... this part was another s.e.x. scene and I tried to alter it as best I could and still get the point across that they are having s.e.x. So, ew, I wrote a scene involving hetro sex. I think, for my sanity and your virgin eyes, I'll just cut away and we can rejoin our previously scheduled program already in progress. It'll be fun! 

Also, I feel you should be told, my muse has taken an extended vacation (and I use the term possibly in Forrest Gump terms) and has taken my sense of humor along for companionship. I'm alone and I never knew writing was so hard and listening to the void in my head isn't helpful.

****

»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§»»§

¤¤Ron's POV¤¤

I run out of the hospital wing and up the stairs heading on autopilot to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady is asleep so I don't have to worry about her asking me questions while I stand here outside and think for awhile before I have to decide what to do.

Why had I come up here? Why had I run away from that beautiful boy downstairs? 

Harry.

I had run up here to Harry, not caring if I passed any patrolling teachers or ghosts or prefects.

What had happened back there? I was sleeping, nay, dreaming. Dreaming about... Draco. MALFOY! I was dreaming that I was making love to him. I was touching him and kissing him and doing any other naughty thing that happened to cross my mind and then I had woken up. Something had scared me. Although for the life of me I can't figure out why I keep thinking about ninja blankets.

I had woken up and heard Draco, MALFOY!, thrashing. I thought he was having a bad dream until I saw the look of terror on his face. He was fighting against the blankets and I had to help him, I had to free him. So I did.

Then, with out those blankets covering him he was all sweaty and glistening in the moonlight. I kept thinking back to the dream and I wanted to make him love me the way he did in the dream. I had wanted him...

So I did. I crawled on top of him and did what I wanted but every time he touched me I remembered the cold. I remembered that I could really hurt him if I touched his skin, but I wanted to touch him so bad. And I thought that maybe I had told him to touch me, maybe I had let the command for him to touch me slip past my lips. I know that I was thinking it, over and over like a mantra in my head. And I was so afraid that I had almost hurt him when he touched me and that he was only doing as I commanded. But I couldn't keep away from him, I had to feel him. He looked at me so... longingly. 

I had to kiss him, I thought it would help take away the need to feel him all over but it only added to it. 

Then I had cum and he did too and that was when I started to get hard again with the need to be inside him. It was going to suffocate me if we laid their together any longer. So I got up and I cleaned us up then wriggled back into bed. Why had I done that knowing he was impossibly making me hard again seconds after I had cum?

I had tried to get away but he pinned me beneath him so my erection was pressing tantalizingly against his gorgeous ass. He had started to play with me. Rubbing against me, teasing my already fragile nerves until I thought I might just rip off all of his clothes and have my way with him. Maybe I could heal him after I had finished.

I had fought to keep my cool, chanting in my head that I could kill him if I took him like I so wanted to. I could kill him with my touch. But he kept saying my name and there was concern behind those words but all I could hear was my name on his lips and I wanted to make him scream it.

I had finally gotten myself together and I was trying to simultaneously talk both of us out of what I wanted so much.

It wasn't until he said that he wanted me to 'fuck' him that I realized why I didn't want to hurt him. He was... he was like Harry. On some level I wanted to love him and in the dreams, he felt just like Harry. How much I loved him, how much love I could feel coming off of him, and I wanted to make love to him. Not fuck him, if I wanted to fuck him I could just do it without feeling bad about hurting him.

I was falling for Draco Malfoy. When did this happen? When did I start feeling things for _him_?

When I started school again. Right after that first night here I had started having a weird reaction to him. I felt excited to see him. I wanted to be around him. At the school start, that was when my feelings for him changed. They had grown by leaps and bounds since he kissed me in the infirmary.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The fat Lady asks.

"I was just," I stutter, "never mind just let me in."

"Password."

Password? Fuck! I don't know the password. How long have I been in the infirmary? Has it been an entire week? A month? Oh what the hell.

"Dragon string," I say and the portrait opens.

I walk into the common room, the fire is still glowing faintly and a figure is sleeping curled up in the chair.

Hermione.

"Hey," I say walking over to her and poking her lightly with my finger, "hey, Hermione."

She opens her sleepy eyes and looks into mine. She looks confused for a split second before jumping off of the couch and onto me bowling me over. She wraps her arms around my neck and lays on top of me.

She opens her eyes wide and grins mischievously at me, "Ron, I had no idea you felt that way about me still."

I open my mouth to ask her what on earth she's talking about when she maneuvers her hand in between us and lightly strokes my hard flesh through my pajamas.

I moan and thrust up against her hand instinctively. She bends down and kisses me on the lips while working to undo my shirt. I kiss her back and begin to work on unbuttoning her shirt. All I have to do is get off her shirt and her skirt and panties... and her bra? Does she wear a bra? I've never worked with a bra before. I wonder how it works.

"Oh god, Ron, I want you so much," she moans against my mouth.

I give up on undoing the buttons and rip the shirt straight down hearing the buttons give a triumphant pop as they come lose. She gives a little laugh while slipping my perfectly unbuttoned shirt from my shoulders. I wrap my arms around her and bring my chest against hers and... there's cloth in the way.

"What the," I break apart and look down.

Sure enough, she's wearing a bra. Well I can't work with that thing. How do you even get it on? I'll never figure out how to get it off.

She reaches behind her and moves her hands stealthily before reaching back around to the front and pulling off her bra with it. My breath catches, I've never seen anything like it. I always thought that girls breasts would look disgusting and even in that naked girl magazine I found of Fred's I thought they looked repulsive but hers were, beautiful. I stare at her and reach out and touch one curiously. 

I rub the nipple and she breathes in sharply. I look questioningly into her eyes. She looks at me shyly with her lust lidded eyes.

"Is it, okay?" She asks meekly.

"Hermione," I breath, "you're gorgeous."

She smiles and kisses me again. I pull her up against me. The feel of her breasts against my chest makes me yearn for her, need her.

We make quick work of the rest of our clothes, I end up ripping all of the buttons off of her shirt as she carefully unbuttons mine. Once our clothes are out of the way we are free to enjoy the tender touch of each other's skin.

Hermione's skin is soft, everywhere. Her hands, her legs, her stomach, everything is smooth and soft. No calluses from quidditch, no cuts, scrapes, or bruises. Just beautiful light skin that glows in the dying firelight.

We fumble with the exact how tos of sex but it all seems to work itself out and she sprawls across the floor. I thrust into her softly trying desperately not to hurt her. When she flinches I stop and wait until she gives me a quick nod before I start moving.

Moving, pushing, grinding, and it's just like any other form of sex only it's not and it's so much more but so much less but still perfect. Hermione claws at my back and moans at the top of her lungs and just as I think I can't possibly hold on anymore she tells me to stop.

"Up on the couch, Ron," she instructs me. I look at her, panting, and wonder if she really just said that or if I'm hallucinating. "The couch, sit on the couch."

I pull away from her reluctantly and sit on the couch. She straddles my lap once I've arranged myself to a comfortable position. She readjusts me until she can lower herself down onto me and begins a new, deeper pace.

She continues her moaning and adds a few screams all the while pushing against my chest so hard I feel something might break until I feel her constrict around me and it sends me over the edge right with her. I swear loudly and throw my head back as white sparks explode behind my eyelids.

When I open my eyes again she is smiling smugly at me and sifting back and forth slightly on my lap.

"That felt so good," she whispers and kisses my neck then nips at my earlobe.

"Mmm," I say.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her as close to me as I can get her. She looks me in the eyes and I kiss her passionately. When we pull away we're both breathless.

"You're just what I needed," I whisper and rest my forehead against hers.

She laughs and smiles in a way that I haven't seen in a long time. "I was going to say the exact same thing." She says, "um, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't do this again? I mean ever. I mean, I like, doing, this, with you and ..."

"I know what you mean," I say sparing her the torture of having to keep trying to explain. "I know, I can't hurt Harry," anymore than I already am. I finish in my head.

She smiles at me. She was worried that I'd be upset. That I'd tell her I love her and I want to leave Harry for her. She kisses me before slipping off of my lap and putting her clothes back on.

"I don't think we should tell Harry," she says after she has on both her underwear and bra already, "or anyone else really, they might tell Harry and he loves you so much. I don't think he could share, he doesn't like girls at all you know."

I nod and look at the floor buttoning up my shirt over my pants and boxers thinking guiltily that Hermione doesn't have a shirt to button.

"You're not angry are you? I guess we can tell, though I think Pansy might try to kill you while Harry and Draco try to kill me." She puts on her shirt and ties it to cover her chest and I marvel at how sexy it makes her look.

I guess I'm not completely gay. I do like girls, I just like boys too. So that makes me...

"Ron? What do you want to do?"

"Why would Draco try to kill you," I ask.

Where the hell did that come from? I was thinking about how I like boys and girls and then I ask about Draco.

"So you want to tell," she says frowning slightly.

"And be hunted by Pansy Parkinson? Are you mad?!" 

She smiles and runs to me throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me firmly. She stops just as I'm getting into it and steps away from me.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" 

I groan and pull her against me capturing her mouth with mine. She threads her hands in my hair and opens her mouth to my tongue.

I hear a sound on the steps and we break apart. Hermione thumps me on the head with her wand while muttering something under her breath and a cool sensation trickles down my body from my head.

I look down at my hand but it has taken the color of the fire place behind me. "Wicked," I breathe and she nudges me in the ribs.

Seconds later a groggy, sleepy looking Neville comes down the stairs. He stops at the bottom and looks at Hermione and around the room.

"Can I help you Neville?" She asks sweetly.

"I thought I heard screaming, moaning, and the such."

"Oh, yes, I was... entertaining. I guess I got a little loud. Sorry, did we wake you up?"

"Me and every other person in the house. I was sent to see if you were, erm, done when the noise ended and we all thought you had enough time to put your clothes back on. You were with a boy?"

"Yes, Neville," she sighs.

"I thought you liked girls?"

"I like boys too," Hermione says getting cross.

"Right, nite then," Neville says quickly turning on his heel and trudging back up the stairs.

Once Neville is gone Hermione raps me on the head with her wand again and this time a warm feeling trickles down my body.

"I could have had fun with that," I say.

"You could have fucked Neville right up the arse and he would never have known it was you," she laughs. "Let's go up and slip into bed with Harry."

I raise my eyebrows at her, "slip into bed with Harry?"

"I mean fall asleep next to him, you and I. It will be nice to be all together again."

"Right," I say.

She grabs me by the hand and leads me up to the boys dormitory. None of the boys have gone back to sleep and as we walk in I get a resounding chorus of 'Hiyah Ron!' which causes Harry to nearly fall out of his bed. 

Hermione beams at him and pulls me up to the foot of his bed.

"Came in just as I was about to go back to bed," she lies.

"We're all going to sleep together," I say rolling my eyes to Harry as Hermione climbs into my bed staying to the far left.

"Huh?" Harry says looking quickly from me to Hermione and back again.

"Like fall asleep and sleep," Hermione says rolling her eyes heavily, "no sex. Honestly. Boys." She throws her arms in the air and lays down.

"Kay," Harry says skeptically before crawling onto the bed staying to the far right.

That leaves the middle for me. Oh this ought to be comfortable. Being groped by two people all night while I'm trying to sleep.

I climb in between them and right before Hermione closes the curtains on her side I think I see Seamus glaring daggers at me.

"I know he's irresistible Hermione," Harry says wrapping his arms around me and over Hermione's arms that are already around me, "but try not to molest my boyfriend."

They both laugh while I feel this is not such a funny statement. I close my eyes and fall asleep immediately. There must be something about the rhythmic breathing of two people being squashed against you. Or it could just be the two orgasms in one night.

A sharp pain in my left arm wakes me up suddenly and when I wake up later my first thoughts are; 'I'm hot' and 'I'm squashed' followed directly by 'who's touching me!?' I crack open my eyes and see Harry. Harry's holding my hand in his with his up against chest. But if Harry is in front of me then who is clinging to my back? Hermione, her arms are wrapped around my waist.

They've made a Ron sandwich out of me.

I laugh slightly at my own lame joke and Harry's eyes crack open. I smile brightly at him. A ghost of a smile graces his lips and he kisses the tip of my nose softly. I smile and nuzzle closer to him, as far as Hermione's restrictive arms let me.

"Not that I'm not thrilled that you're here," Harry whispers to me, "but why are you not in the hospital wing?"

I mock a hurt face, pouting my lips exaggeratedly. "You don't want me here," I whisper, "fine, I'll leave."

I move in a fake attempt to leave and Hermione's arms tighten reflexively around my waist. She squeezing tight enough to cut off my circulation and I move my free hand up and pat her arms reassuringly. Hermione loosens her grip and yawns loudly.

"What time is it?" She asks.

She raises up on her elbow and rests her head on my shoulder to look at Harry. Harry picks up his free hand and looks at his wrist. But he's not wearing a watch. He raises my hand that's entwined in his but I have no idea where my watch is.

"I have no idea what time it is," Harry says laughing at Hermione.

"What," she asks but Harry just continues to laugh.

I turn and look at her and her hair is sticking up in odd ways. It looks as if a wild animal had used her head to run about in while she slept. I move my hand to try and straighten it for her and she raises her hand to the monstrosity of hair piled a top her head and rolls her eyes. She reaches over to the night stand and grabs her wand, points it at her head, mutters a spell under her breath, and her hair curls into beautiful waves instantly.

She smiles at Harry and sticks out her tongue playfully. Harry crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue.

"So we have no idea what time it is," I say to break the childish behavior.

"It's about one o'clock," someone calls from outside the curtains.

Harry and Hermione stop making silly faces and look fearfully at the hangings around the bed. They spread wide open letting an immense amount of light in flooding us all tangled up on the bed.

Once the initial shock of light is gone figures began to swim into focus. Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore all stand in the room staring at us on the bed. McGonagall looks ready to shit a cat, a live cat meowing and all. Madame Pomfrey looks outraged and Dumbledore looks mildly amused.

"You've had us all in a right state searching for you Mr. Weasley," McGonagall says sternly and I think I can hear Dumbledore snicker.

"You shouldn't have left the infirmary," Pomfrey says reaching over Hermione, grabbing my arm, and pulling me towards the edge of the bed.

I pull my arm away from her painful grasp and slip over Hermione eliciting a tut from both McGonagall and Pomfrey and another snicker from Dumbledore.

"Thank goodness Mr. Finnegan came in to see you or we might still be out looking for you," McGonagall says beginning to wring her hands.

"Let's give them a moment or two to, arrange themselves," Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eyes and escorting the teachers out of the room.

Once they leave Hermione jumps out of the bed and paces while I jump back in and snuggle up next to Harry but now he's all worked up and he gets out of bed too leaving me by myself. I welcome the room and stretch out yawning loudly and closing my eyes again.

"It doesn't make any sense does it," Hermione says.

I peek one eye open and see Hermione is talking to Harry as if I'm not even there. I open both of my eyes and push myself up on my elbows I look over at the two of them who are sharing a significant look. I sigh.

"What doesn't make sense?" I ask and scoot to sit on the edge of the bed.

They both look at me as if they had no idea I was in the room before I spoke up. Harry comes and sits on the bed with me and Hermione sits on the bed across from Harry's.

"Seamus," Hermione says looking at Harry apprehensively, "he's been acting kind of... odd, lately."

"What do you mean by 'odd'?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Well," Harry says scooting closer to me and placing his hand on my knee, "he's been... um."

"He's been touching Harry lately," Hermione blurts out suddenly.

"Touching Harry how," I ask sitting up straighter on the bed and looking angrily at Hermione, "like touching Harry in places Harry doesn't want him to or just touching Harry and you're making a big deal out of nothing?"

"A little of both," Harry says examining his nails.

"A little of both?!" I ask getting angry.

"Yes," Hermione says moving from the bed she's on to sit next to me, "it started in the beginning of the year and Harry said he thought it would end since all of the boys knew that you and Harry were a couple."

"They did?!" I ask looking over at Harry who nods.

"Yes, Ron, but Seamus didn't stop, flirting and playful touching, and slipping into his bed late at night." Hermione says.

"He did what?!"

"That was only while you were in the hospital though Ron," Harry says patting my leg.

"Well thanks for that, that's helpful."

"Then he started asking these weird questions," Hermione says resuming her story, "like what would Harry do if you fell in love with someone else."

"I would wait for you to come back to me, we're soul mates," Harry says leaning over into me and batting his eyes. I could kiss him.

"Who would you have to leave Harry for, for Harry to never want to take you back."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Harry says sheepishly.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"Malfoy," Harry hisses.

"Hmm," I say and my mind flashes back to how much I wanted Malfoy last night. Now it just seems like a vague dream.

"We were going to talk to you about it but we didn't want to freak you out and then you were in the hospital wing and..." Hermione trails off.

"Tell me what?" I ask suspiciously.

"We think Seamus was trying to do something to you," Hermione says looking deep into my eyes.

"Do something like..?" I ask.

"We have no idea," Harry says honestly.

"That's why we wanted to talk to you, see if you had been feeling any different lately." Hermione says searching my eyes for an answer.

I open my mouth to tell them about my dreams about Malfoy but I snap it shut abruptly. I can tell Hermione, I can tell **_her_** that I've been dreaming about making love to Malfoy but I could never say such a thing to Harry. I couldn't bear to see that look of anguish in his eyes.

"Ron? Is there, something different lately?" Hermione asks searching my eyes still.

"No," I shake my head, "nothing."

"Mr. Weasley if you'd please hurry. I want to get you back to the hospital wing." Pomfrey says knocking on the door harshly.

"So it's nothing then and Seamus just has a crush on Harry and it will go away. Oh, Ron, don't fret about it, it's nothing and you don't need to worry," Hermione says pulling me off of the bed and straightening my robes. "Try to stay away from Malfoy."

"This from the girl who was on a first name basis with him," I say indignantly.

"It's changed now, things have changed, I," she snaps her mouth shut and looks at me furiously.

Harry laughs, gets up, kisses me on the back of my neck, and walks over and out the door away from what must look like it's about to become another fight. I expect her to lay into me about how rude I am and how she isn't very pleased with me but she grins and swats at me playfully. She turns to walk over to the door. I grab her arm and pull her back by me.

"I actually want to talk to you about Malfoy," I say in a hushed whisper looking fearfully over her shoulder towards the door.

She nods her head for me to go on. I take a steadying breath and tell her. I tell her everything that I've been feeling, dreaming, thinking, and doing since school started. She listens with rapt interest and then when I explain about last night she listens with shocked horror.

"Ron," she says looking over at the door carefully, "try to stay away from Malfoy and Seamus. There's something not quite right about Seamus since we came back to school."

"I can't very well stay away from Malfoy can I? I have to see him," I say and she looks thoughtful then I get an idea. "Can I tell Malfoy? About us I mean, can I tell him that we're having sex and how much I love it?" 

She looks up at me and smiles a mischievous smile and I think for a moment that she'll say yes.

"No, Ron, what if he told Harry? Even if Harry didn't believe him straight away it'd make him think."

"We should tell him," she looks at me as if I'd just gone mad. "If we tell him he might understand. It's not like I don't love him, I still want him and you still want girls, right?"

"God yes."

"Then he might not be so upset but if we don't..."

"Ron," Hermione sighs and walks away from me, "if you really feel we should tell him I'll trust your judgment. He's your boyfriend and he'll be possessive of you not me."

"I'll call him in right now," I say and walk over to the door.

As soon as I open the door to call Harry Madame Pomfrey grabs me by the arm.

"Finally," she says with a sigh, "it's time to go Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione," I call over my shoulder as Pomfrey pulls me down the stairs, she appears in the doorway, "tell him, please. I want him to know."

I pass Harry and blow him a kiss as Pomfrey leads me out of the portrait hole and down the stairs into the infirmary where Draco is pacing the length of the ward.


	13. Knives Are Not Toys

****

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

A/N: **In regards to feedback on twelfth chapter**: Whoa, and hey! You _really_ don't like Ron getting a little play. I want you to go back, everyone collectively, go back. Back to the first chapter when I had the pairings posted (in the category section) and I said it would be Ron and just about everybody. Warning of slut-dom. But I get it, no lovin' for the red head, fine, ::quivering lip:: whatever. I just think Ron should be getting some, he's attractive and funny (unintentionally mostly but still funny) and attractive, did I already say attractive cause yeah, attractive.

****

liamching: I'm still writing the story and I haven't forgotten it or given up. It's just that my head is empty, like echo-y grand canyon type empty. Oh, and I know Seamus is only _half_ muggle but it was from Draco's perspective and I didn't think this fact would mean much to him and that he would still think of Seamus as a mud-blood. Thanks for the feedback, I _really_ appreciate it. ::hug:: **sammy**: You get big hugs because you read and then let me know you read it even if that's all you really have to say. I _love_ that, it and that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside... that and the live squirrel I ate (joke, that's a joke) ::HUGS:: **chimerical**: sorry you don't like Ron as a slut... I do explain it in future chapters though. ::hangs head in shame:: **sexy-as-ron**: _"[Ron] says he doesn't want to hurt harry, but he fools around with malfoy and sleeps with hermione?"_ I explain that. I think I even start to in this chapter. I know it's kinda confusing but just remember what I said... muse, sense of humor, vegas, forrest gump. That'll help. ::laughs:: **C0nfus3d**: Hi. ::waves:: I'm glad you like the story so far. I know the pairings are vast and kinda confusing but I just gotta pimp out that sexy Weasley. And a three way, huh. I never thought of that. But my sister suggested something and I love it so I finally know how I'm going to end it ::evil laugh:: It's not gonna be pretty. I went through and re-read it and made some changes. I hope you can follow it now.

****

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

¤¤Draco's POV¤¤

"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey calls to me. 

Damn that woman, doesn't she have anything better to do? How many times has she come in and bothered me? 'Did you get any sleep last night, Mr. Malfoy?' 'Pick up all of these blankets, Mr. Malfoy.' 'You have to eat breakfast, Mr. Malfoy.' Can't she see I'm busy thinking? 

"Mr. Malfoy."

"What?!" I snap at her but she's not even looking at me, she's looking at Ron's empty bed.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" She asks.

"I dunno?" I answer.

"Did you see him leave?"

"Yes," it was right after he said he wanted to love me.

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know... early!" What the fuck is her problem?

"I've been here for nearly three hours, Mr. Malfoy, and he hasn't come back once during all of that time!"

I sit up quickly in my bed. She's been here for three hours?! And who knows how long I was just lying here after he had run off. How long has he been gone? Oh fuck, did something happen to him?

Madame Pomfrey takes off in a run out the door. 

I reach over to my side table and grab my watch. Nine o'clock. When had he left? How long had he really been gone?

I get up off of the bed and wring my hands looking around for something to occupy my time with when the door swings open and a very grumpy looking Seamus Finnegan comes walking in.

"Well you healed him. I guess you deserve credit for that much," he says to me.

"What do you want, Finnegan?" I ask coolly.

"What I want now, is still the same as what I wanted before. Potter. But guess who's with Potter right now?"

"Weasley."

"You _are_ smart," he says sarcastically.

That mother fucker! He tells me he wants to make love to me then runs off and shags Potter?! Who the fuck does he think he's playing with?

"You look down right violent. Thinking of terribly painful things to do to Weasley I hope," Seamus says walking farther into the room.

"What the _fuck_ do you want Finnegan?!"

"We've just done this part," he says.

"Well, you'll note that Potter is not here. So if you want him so badly then go and get him."

"I would but the boy I'm doing so much work to turn towards you is up there sleeping in his bed with him _right now_."

"Doing so much work? What work? What have you done?"

"Dreams," Finnegan sighs taking another step towards me. "Dreams that tell stories and give false feelings. False feelings that grow the more he's around you. I've been turning him towards you since he came back to school this year. I've been making him like you because you're the one person Harry would hate him for being with. So I was turning him over to you whether you liked him or not, lucky him, you do."

He's never wanted me?

__

**Find out how he's doing it. Maybe you can fix this and find out how he really feels.**

"Is it a potion or a spell?" I ask masking my emotional torment behind my steel gray eyes.

"Potion," he says and narrows his eyes into slits. "You can't fix things now you know. What has started will play out. You'll never find the anti-dote in time and when you do the entire potion will have been administered. You haven't lost Malfoy, you've won, be happy." 

"It's not going to work, Finnegan. Weasley can't touch me without freezing me nearly to death," I say emotionlessly.

"But he's tried hasn't he?" Finnegan says and smirks at me. "He's smart, or rather he knows smart people, he'll find away around it." He turns and walks to the door but stops before exiting. "I'll be back to tell them where Ron is when I'm ready. Don't tell them."

He leaves and I smile.

__

**Why are you smiling?**

That stupid fucking Mud-blood thinks he's got me. Who the fuck does he think he is. I am going to find out what potion he's using and cut his legs off at the knees.

__

**Good and ew.**

Wait, why do I care? Why would I suddenly have a moral objection to getting what I want by cheating? The point is I get him. What does it matter that none of it is real? 

It **_IS_** real. Isn't real defined as something you can taste touch and feel? Then wouldn't that make this real? Just because he didn't feel the feeling towards me on his own...

__

**Tell me you're not actually considering letting this go on.**

Maybe I am. Maybe I don't care how he came to feel for me. All I care is that he does. He wants me and that is all I care about.

__

**Oh please! How many times has someone tried to pull one over on the Gryffindor dream team? How many times have they figured it out?**

Um...

__

**Every single time! They're going to find out and make Weasley all better and he's going to know that you knew and you did nothing and he'll hate you. He will **hate** you.**

He already HATES me!

"Malfoy." 

What? What now?!

I turn towards the voice and see Zabini striding towards me. I smirk, this I can have fun with. This can become a way to relieve the tension.

"_Malfoy_," I mock him with a laugh and he stops directly in front of me. "Only yesterday it was Draco."

I reach out and brush a strand of hair from his face. Zabini closes his eyes and leans into my touch so I pull away. His eyes fly open and he blushes but it's only cute on Weasley. 

"So," I say turning away from him and gathering clothes to change into. "What brings you down here, **_Zabini_**?" I put added emphasis on his name and he scoffs.

"As if you've ever called me Blaise."

I shrug and pull off my pajama top replacing it with a black t-shirt. 

"I, uh," he stutters.

I can feel his eyes burning into my skin as he watches me untie my pajama bottoms and pull them off. Should I pretend to be modest and tell him to turn around while I change my boxers? Why? He's had my cock down his throat, why would I play shy now?

"Out with it, Zabini, I'm not giving a peep show here."

I pull off my boxers and smile at his sharp intake of breath. I pull on the new ones followed quickly by my blue jeans. I turn back around to face him, smirk firmly placed on my lips, and he has the modesty to pretend he was looking at the ground the entire time.

"Well," I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well?" He asks looking sheepish.

"What. Are. You. Here. For?" I ask slowly.

He looks around for a moment as if he forgotten. Then his eyes land on Weasley's things and he looks back at me.

"There's a rumor going around," he smirks, "a vicious one."

"A new rumor or the same one Bulstrode told me about?"

"It's uh," he stutters.

He's not even looking at my face. He's just staring at my chest and arms where my shirt pulls tight around my muscles. As if I'm merely here for his amusement. I am a Malfoy. I am not a piece of ass. 

"Zabini," I say and let my arms fall to my sides. I take a step closer to him, "focus. What rumor?"

"New," he says and takes a step back from me, "It's a new rumor or rather the old one made even bigger."

He smirks again and I cock my eyebrow at him. I can see this situation isn't going to happen the way I want it to unless the boy gets a little 'inspiration'. I close the gap between us by grabbing him around the waist and pulling him against me. I smile innocently at him (_**you? innocent?? HA!**_) and he looks at me distrustfully, like any moment I might stab him.

I bring my mouth to his ear and playfully bite his earlobe. He moans low in the back of his throat.

"The rumor that I'm sleeping with Granger, Cho, or McGonagall?" I ask then lick his ear teasingly.

He shudders against me and drags his hand up my back entangling them in my hair. I want to pull away from him and glare because no one touches my hair, but that will never get me the information I want.

"Which is it? Or is it all three?" I ask and start kissing his neck and jaw line.

"It's about Weasley," he practically moans.

I stop in mid kiss of his neck. "What do you mean 'about Weasley'?" I ask letting my lips brush his skin as I speak.

"They say that what happened in the common room," I bite his neck lightly and he groans. "When you, oh, they say it was because you helped Weasley. They say you love him."

I love him? There is a rumor that I love him? As rumors go I'm disappointed. Although for a Malfoy to even care about a Weasley is a sin so for me to love him would be...

"I love him, do I?" I ask then lick his throat and move my hands down to grab his ass.

He groans as I grab him and he pushes forward against me. I can feel his hardness pushing against my crotch and I smile against his neck. This is how it's supposed to be. People wanting me, needing me, desiring me. I'm not supposed to want anything, it's supposed to come, willingly, to me.

I grab hold of his hair and capture his mouth with mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and battle with his tongue. I massage his ass with my free hand and he moans.

I wonder... if I fuck him will the rumor that I'm in love with Weasley be stopped? If there's a chance I'm going to take it. What does it matter? Weasley went and fucked Potter right after he said th... **_that_** to me.

I begin to push Zabini towards my bed kissing him and he moves willingly. I move away and he sits down on the bed. I move to fill the space between his legs when the door opens and Crabbe and Goyle come lumbering in.

They don't pay any attention to the fact that I'm standing two inches away from Zabini, in between his legs, and both Zabini and I look like we've been mauled. All swollen lips, mussed hair, and Zabini is panting, heavily. Or maybe they're just too stupid to notice.

Crabbe is carrying an arm load of my books while Goyle has an armful of my clothes.

"Oi!" I say angrily and they stop in their tracks. "What are you doing with my things?"

"Professor Snape said that you would be here for awhile and we should bring your things to you," Crabbe says slowly.

"Well, I'm not fucking staying here so take them back!" I scream and step away from Zabini.

"Snape said..."

"I don't give a shit what that greasy haired maggot said, I'm not fucking staying here!" Everyone in the room recoils from my harsh tone and Madame Pomfrey comes running in.

"What's going on in here?" Pomfrey says looking angrily around the room.

"We're giving Malfoy his things," Goyle says raising his arms full of my clothes as proof.

"Leave it and bring the rest of it later. I don't need you children in here upsetting my patient." She claps her hands loudly and waves frantically at them to leave.

Goyle and Crabbe deposit my things on my bed and leave. Zabini looks at me longingly before sliding off of the bed and walking out the door.

"There now," Pomfrey says walking over to me and flicks her wand causing all of my things to fold neatly into the drawers.

"Why didn't you send Weasley to St. Mungos?" I ask her suddenly.

She looks at me as if I'd just asked her if she was wearing a thong.

"What?"

"Why didn't you send him to St. Mungos? He was really sick and dieing so why wouldn't you send him there to get real treatment?" I ask her.

"I insisted it as soon as he was brought in," she says and puffs out her chest indignantly, "but Professor Dumbledore insisted that he stay here. Even when his mum came down and screeched at him he said Weasley should stay here. He said that the best place for Weasley was here, he said the best place was any place that was near you."

She turns and begins to tidy the rest of the room ignoring my look of shock.

"His mother was in a right state at that comment," she continues with her back to me, "and for good reason too. Proximity, that's how it all works. Then when we told her that you and Ms. Granger had given him Aphrodite's frost... poor woman. I thought she was going to faint dead away."

"What's the problem with Aphrodite's frost? Why is everybody so horrified?" I ask actually curious.

She looks at me with narrowed, squinting eyes and draws her mouth into a tight, thin line.

"Aphrodite's frost," she says and pauses making me want to hit her, "it can be very... harmful to the persons involved in it."

"Like Granger and I?"

"Like Weasley and you."

"What kinds of 'harmful' things?" I ask.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you this boy," she says quickly and turns to leave.

"Wait," I call out and she stops, "you're all I've got. Professor Snape won't tell me, Granger didn't know, why would McGonagall tell me anything..."

"Hold your tongue boy," she says and turns around. She walks up to me and wrings her hands idly. "I'll tell you." She breathes in deeply before continuing. "Weasley might... feel some of what you feel too."

"What," I ask.

What does that mean? He can feel what?

"He might feel some of your feelings, your emotions, things of that sort. Like you most likely can feel his."

"WHAT?!" I scream. This was not part of the deal! He can feel how much I like him? 

**_Don't you mean love?** _

Damn that Mud-blood.

"And physically."

"What?!"

"If you get hurt, physically, he might feel it for a moment when it happens. The entire thing is very personal, which is why it was outlawed."

With that she feels she's told me enough and she walks out the doors quickly. I should stop her and demand to know more but I've gotten too much information to try and make sense of. She walks off and I sit on my bed and try not to let what she said sink in too fast lest my head explode.

Hell I don't want it to sink in at all. What the hell does this mean?

She comes back holding a cup of something clear, it could be water if it weren't for the metallic tint to it.

"Drink this," she instructs me shoving the glass into my hands.

"What is it?"

"A small sleeping draft, it'll let you sleep for about three hours. You look as if you haven't slept in days." She reaches out to fix my hair and I duck away.

"I'll drink it, just don't touch me."

I bring the glass up to my lips and drink it all down in one gulp, a helpful trick I learned from doing shots of my fathers liquor. As soon as I swallow I begin to feel light headed and she grabs the glass away from me. The room begins to spin and Pomfrey grabs hold of my arms pushing me down onto the bed. I want to slap her, push her away, scream at her, but all I can do is flop back onto the bed before I pass out.

I flutter my eyes open forcing them to adjust to the harsh light flooding in through the windows. A dark figure is standing at the foot of my bed. Somewhere in my head a voice screams it's my father come to kill me or Weasley and I sit up so fast I get dizzy.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," comes the Irish drawl followed by a chuckle.

I grab my head and hold it as if I were holding the two sides together.

"What do you want now, Finnegan?" I ask and he sits on Weasley's bed across from me.

"Is that anyway to address an admirer?" He asks in mock scorn.

"I'm getting tired of playing games with you," I say throwing my legs over the side of the bed and glaring at him.

"I only came to tell them where Ron was hiding, like I said I would... who have you been kissing?"

"What do you mean who have I been kissing?" I ask irritated.

"I mean who have you been kissing if Ron is up stairs sandwiched between Harry and Hermione?"

"How do you even know I've been kissing anyone?" I ask patting down my hair and wondering if I have a hickey.

__

**Of course you don't. The boy didn't come near your neck, you attacked his.**

"That's right, so how do you know?" I ask him.

"I can tell," he says looking at me oddly. "It's how I knew that Harry and Ron were going at it. I can just tell. It's a _sex_ sense, if you will."

I look at him for a moment longer wishing he would just leave when he jumps up off of the bed.

"Leaving then?" I ask and he smirks at me.

"Not quite yet," he says and pulls a silver dagger out of his robes.

I grab my wand and point it at him. 

"Rictusempra," I say casually and he flies across the room hitting the wall and landing with a thud on the ground.

"Nice job," he says sarcastically getting up off the ground and brushing himself off. "What if I'd fallen on the knife and died? Do you actually think anyone would believe you if you say you didn't do it?"

"Why did you come at me with a knife?" I ask lazily still pointing my wand at him.

"So Ron can heal you," he says dusting the knife off on my blankets. "I'm going to cut you and then Ron can cure you. I read up about the cure you administered for the Hecate's Inferno, dodgy potion if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you and you're not going to cut me," I say.

"Don't you want Ron to touch you again? Don't you want him near you again?" He asks me

__

**No, no don't do this. This is a bad idea if I've ever heard one. The last thing you want is to be cut and bleeding and I mean come on, like you're really going to say 'yes' just because... **

"Do it," I say holding out an arm to him while setting down my wand with my other hand.

__

**My god you're a dumb bastard.**

Finnegan walks over to me and raises the knife above my arm with the tip pointing down.

"That's not how you cut someone... OW! Shit, that fucking hurts, get the fuck away from me!"

I punch him in the face and he staggers back, I put my hand over the handle to the dagger that is sticking through my forearm and breathe in and out quickly trying to gather the courage to pull it out.

"You hit me. In the face," Finnegan says standing up and covering his eye.

"You shoved a dagger through my arm, you sick fuck!" I move to pull it out and a pain throbs where it moves.

"You shouldn't pull it out," Finnegan says walking over to the door. "Right now it's stopping most of the blood from getting out. If you pulled it out you'd probably bleed to death before Ron even got here."

He smiles and leaves. I mutter a few choice obscenities after him and look down at my much abused arm.

__

**Hurts much does it? It seems one of us said this was a bad idea. One of us said that this was the worst bad idea ever. Was it you? It might have been you. No wait, it was me_. You're the asshole who stuck his arm out for the crazy bastard to impale.**_

He said he was just going to cut it.

__

**Oh, yeah and you should completely trust him.**

"Damn it leave me alone!"

I walk over to my things and see that Goyle has brought me my school robe. I put it on and begin to pace the room ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm and the fact that I'm trailing blood on the floor.

I pace a few times before I start to feel dizzy. I look at the floor and see it is covered in blood. I walk over to the night table and grab my wand and mutter the spell to clean up spills and the blood vanishes. I grab one of my shirts and wrap it around my bleeding arm to stop the blood from dripping on the floor.

A few moments later the door to the ward opens and Weasley and Pomfrey walk in. They look all blurry and... I think I need to sit down.

"Malfoy?" Pomfrey says distortedly. "Are you... look so pale... sleep well... sit down... bring you another..." she walks off towards her office and I look over at Weasley.

He's talking to me, I can see his mouth moving but I have no idea what he's saying. How long was I here with out him? I mean, how long have I been here bleeding without him?

"Malfoy?" Weasley says. Oooh, I heard him, yippee for me. "Are you okay?"

"Nmmn," I say. Was that an actual word?

__

**Show him you dolt!**

Ah, good plan.

I hold my arm out to him but the t-shirt I wrapped around it covers it and I have to use my other hand to pull it away and expose the graying skin, covered in blood, and housing a dagger.

"Holy shit," Weasley exclaims and jumps back from me. "Did you do this?"

"No," hey, that was English.

"Who did?" He takes a tentative step towards me.

"Finnegan," I say and sink to my knees.

I just can't seem to support my weight _and_ this heavy ass cloak anymore.

Weasley grabs me by my shoulders and holds me up. He grabs hold of the knife handle and pulls it out along with a stream of blood.

"I _need_ you to touch me," I whisper before everything goes black.

Cold. It's cold, where did the heat go? Am I dead? I thought hell was supposed to be hot. Lips, there are lips on mine.

I crack my eyes open a little and see Weasley, holding me up and kissing me. I move my lips against his and he pulls away so fast he falls on backwards on his bum.

"All better then?" I ask looking down at my arm.

There's a small silver scar but other than that I'm fine. I smile up at him, he still looks terrified and he hasn't moved.

"What happened," he pants and raises to his knees.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I mean the knife. Whatever... I really don't care right now," Weasley says.

I start to ask him what he's talking about when he lunges at me and attacks my mouth with his. I wrap my arms around his back and pull him against me. I reach around to the front of his pajama top and rip it open forsaking all of the buttons then pull away from his warm mouth to whip off my t-shirt.

He grabs hold of my hips and brings us back together with a kiss. He moans as our chests touch and I run my hand up his spine and into his hair. He leans over pushing me back onto the ground and working furiously at undoing my pants.

My back touches the cold floor and I shiver unintentionally and he jumps off of me and scoots back across the floor. I sit up and look at him uncertainly. He looks at me with wide fearful eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks crawling slowly closer to me.

I nod. He looks so sexy crawling to me like that. I want him so bad. Does he want me?

__

**No, he crawls like that to everyone. Sometimes he even goes up stairs like that.**

Hey!

"I want you," he says inching his hand up my leg.

He stops at the top of my pant leg and I grab hold of his hand and drag it slowly up my chest. He watches it move with lust filling those sapphire blue eyes. I let go of his hand and he finishes moving it up my chest by himself. He leans over and kisses my collar bone softly. I thread my hands in his hair and he kisses softly up my neck and jaw line. He kisses me on the mouth with the same exasperatingly soft caress and I slip my tongue into his mouth. He moves his hand over my shoulder and across my back. I lean into him pressing my chest against his and bringing my free hand around to his back.

__

**Getting a little Ron action... good. Wait! Hey now! What if Madame Pomfrey comes back? Wasn't she going to get something for you?**

You're right!

__

**I know I am.**

I pull away from him and he reaches out trying to pull me back to him but I stand up instead and pull him to his feet by his shoulders.

He grabs me around my waist and pulls me back to him with a kiss. I want to arch into him, I want to reach into his pants, I want to do so much more, but what if Pomfrey comes back in?

I pull away from him again and throw one of the shirts he has lying all over his bedside table at him. I grab my shirt and pull it back over my head. He watches me and then looks down at his own shirt in his hands before putting it on quickly.

I pick up my bloody shirt and the dagger and walk over to my bed stashing them under the mattress just as Pomfrey comes out holding another cup of silvery liquid.

"Well," she says stopping in front of me, "sorry it took so long. I had to make a new batch. You look better than when we came in but you're still pale. I made it a bit stronger so you should sleep longer. Now drink up."

She thrusts the glass in my hands and I drink it down in one gulp. She wasn't lying about making it stronger. As soon as I drink it I hear a far away tinkle of glass breaking and my vision is swallowed in darkness.


	14. It Can Always Get Worse

****

¤¤Ron's POV¤¤

He's pushing me away? Why is he... oh he wants to stand. I can handle that. Standing, now come here. 

He's pushing me away again. Why? I thought he wanted to... my shirt? In the _put your shirt on_ sense. Fine.

I put my shirt on and he grabs his bloody shirt and the dagger and hides them under his bed. Oh that's really hidden, Pomfrey _never_ looks there.

"Well," Pomfrey says coming back into the room. "Sorry it took so long. I had to make a new batch. " A new batch of what? What is that stuff in the cup? "You look better than when we came in," yes, he does look better without a dagger through his arm, "but you're still pale. I made it a bit stronger so you should sleep longer now drink up."

It's a sleeping draft? Malfoy does look like he hasn't slept in ages.

He takes the glass from her and drinks it down all in one gulp. He sways unsteadily on his feet and drops the glass on the floor. It shatters and he drops onto the ground on top of it.

Madame Pomfrey flicks her wand and he floats off of the ground and onto the bed. He's bleeding again. He seems to bleed a lot. He fell on the broken glass and now he has thin cuts on the side of his face.

Pomfrey flicks her wand again and he sets down on the bed.

"Such a mess," she says and flicks her wand at the mess on the floor, it disappears. She looks back at Malfoy and frowns. "You'll have to fix that." She looks back at me and I nod my consent.

She smiles at me then turns and walks to the doors.

"Madame Pomfrey," I call out to her. She turns and looks at me. "How long will we have to stay in the infirmary?"

"Until Professor Dumbledore says it's okay for you to leave," she says and smiles at me then turns and walks out of the door

I turn my attention back to the sleeping boy. I reach my hand out and brush the hair back off of Malfoy's face, brushing is forehead lightly as I do. The now familiar cold runs through my arm and Malfoy shivers in his sleep. I sigh and look down at my pajamas which are covered in blood and my shirt is on the floor missing all of the buttons. Why didn't Pomfrey ask where all of the blood had come from? 

When I had taken that dagger out of Malfoy's arm blood had just come pouring out too. Then he had collapsed. I had grabbed hold of his face with my hand but it didn't work. Nothing had happened and I was afraid that he was dead. I had brought his lips to mine and kissed him, the cold had traveled through me and he shivered against me, then kissed me back.

I was shocked, I thought he was dead, but he was fine and I was so happy he was alive I just wanted to kiss him and hold him. But he pushed me away. I thought he wanted me, I thought I could feel it but he pushed me away.

I walk away from his bed and take off the dirty shirt Malfoy threw at me and throw it back onto a pile of my dirty clothes. I sigh and start searching through the pile of my clean clothes when I hear the door slam open. I turn around and see Harry stalking towards me.

He storms over to where I'm standing and slaps me clean across the face.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Harry screams at me. "Why are you covered in Blood?!"

I blink. Which that is he talking about? He know about Malfoy?! The best thing to do is plead for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Harry," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to me.

He glares at me determinedly but allows me to pull him into my arms. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. He slowly puts his arms around me and kisses my neck softly.

"I'm only going to forgive you because it's Hermione. But I'm not going to forgive you right away."

Huh? Oh! Oh, right. I told Hermione to tell him about last night. He pulls away from me and takes a step back.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. It just happened, I mean, I know that sounds lame," I begin mumbling.

He puts his finger to my lips and silences me.

"I can't be with you right now," he says and drops his hand away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he takes another step back, "I can't be with you. I'm... hiding how mad I am at you right now... I can't not be mad at you and I don't know how long I'll be mad... I can't pretend that I'm not mad at you."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't think we should be a couple anymore."

"You don't love me?"

"I do love you," he whispers.

"But you don't want to be with me."

"_You_ cheated on _me_, Ron. Don't make this my fault."

"I'm sorry," I say lamely. "I still love you. I always will... and if you want to... break up... then I can't stop you."

There's a long uncomfortable silence after I say this. Half of me wants him to leave. I want him to go away so I don't have to feel like I'm losing him. So I don't have to see him and feel this bad. The other half of me wants him to never leave. Because if he leaves he might never come back, he might be gone forever and...

"I guess I'm going to get going then," Harry says breaking the quiet.

I want to say something, something to make him stay, something to make him forgive me. I didn't think he would be so upset. I didn't think he would break up with me. I didn't think... but that's the problem isn't it? I didn't think, I just acted. Now Harry's leaving, leaving me, leaving us, he's just leaving.

He doesn't look at me when he turns around and walks out the door. He doesn't even look over his shoulder. I watch him leave and I don't try to stop him. Should I have? Is that what he wanted? Did he want me to beg him to stay, beg him to forgive me, beg him for our love? I don't know what to do.

I've really messed things up. I had sex with Hermione and I would have with Malfoy if I could have. Harry did the right thing breaking up with me. I've been a terrible boyfriend to him, even worse than he thinks.

Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe I shouldn't have told him... but I didn't tell him. I let Hermione do it.

"Please stop," Malfoy says. 

Malfoy? I thought he would be asleep for awhile. When I healed him I must have healed away the effect of the sleeping draft too.

"Stop what?" I ask not taking my eyes off of the door.

"What ever is making you so," he opens his eyes and sits up on his elbows, "sad."

"I can't," I say tearing my eyes away from the door and turning back to my clothes.

"Can I help?" He asks me. 

I shake my head and don't turn back to face him. I begin rummaging through my clothes not really seeing anything. I pull out a shirt and a pair of pants and throw them over to the side then begin to fold the rest of my clean clothes by hand. 

Malfoy snickers behind me and my ears begin to burn with anger.

"What's so funny, _Malfoy_?!"

"You're outfit," Malfoy grunts.

"What about my outfit?!" I scream at him.

"Ron, please," he whispers and I stop in mid fold.

I turn around and look at him. He has his head in his hands and a pained expression on his face. I reach over and grab hold of his arm sending the cold sensation through me and he shivers. I pull my hand away quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask.

I want to grab his chin and pull it up so I can see his eyes but I don't want to hurt him anymore than I might have already.

"Yes..." he says and I bite my lip, "... no. Well yes and no." 

He raises his eyes to mine and smiles innocently at me.

"Yes and no," I sigh and look over at my outfit for the day.

I can see why he started laughing. I pulled out a bright purple t-shirt and a pair of bright orange pajama bottoms. I roll my eyes and put away the ridiculous clothes and pull out a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"That will look much better I think," Malfoy says.

I reach up to take off my shirt and realize that I don't have one on. When did I take off my shirt? Bruises? Bruises on my chest and shoulders. When did I get bruises? Do I have bruises on my back too?

"Do I have bruises on my back?" I ask Malfoy.

"It looks like you were mauled," Malfoy says and I hear him get up off of his bed.

"There are scratches?" I ask incredulously.

"Mmm hmm," he says and I can feel his breath against my back.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"I wonder if I could heal you," Malfoy says.

I chuckle and he reaches out and lightly touches my back. He must be touching a cut because there is a distinct burning feeling. I hiss and he pulls his hand away.

"Guess not," he says indignantly.

I turn around and see him hop back onto his bed.

"I have scratches?" I ask again.

"Mmm," he says drawing his mouth tight, "Potter must have gotten rough last night because not only do you have bruises and scratches on your back but you have bruises all over your chest and shoulders too."

I run my hand over the bruises and look down at them. They aren't as bad as he makes them sound. They're small but a dark purple that makes them seem bigger.

"Actually I think these are from Hermione," I say absentmindedly.

"Hermione hit you?" He asks, his voice rising.

"No," I shake my head still looking down at the bruises, "I think she scratched me and made the bruises on my shoulders when we were having sex on the floor and I think some of the ones on my chest are from when we were doing it on the couch."

I look up at him and his mouth is hanging open. He's looking at me as if I weren't really Ron but a Ron imposter.

"What?" I ask grabbing my shirt and throwing it on.

"You slept with Granger?" He asks skeptically.

I nod and his steel eyes glaze over whatever emotion he's feeling. I turn away from him and untie my pants, slip them off, and pull on my jeans.

"You had a threesome with Granger and Potter?" He asks tonelessly.

I whip around to face him. "No, I had sex with Hermione."

"And how does this make Potter feel?" He asks.

I blank my face and jump up on my bed. "He broke up with me."

His mouth twitches at the sides but he doesn't actually smile. 

"I won't try to kill you if you smile," I tell him. "I know you hate him."

"He broke up with you," Malfoy says and smiles broadly as he says it, "because you slept with Granger? When did this happen?"

"Last night," I say and examine my hands.

"You," Malfoy starts but can't finish because he starts laughing. "You slept with Hermione last night?"

"Yes," I say and roll my eyes.

He laughs for awhile longer before stopping with an eerie quickness. 

"You like girls now? Only girls?"

It's my turn to laugh. How can he actually think I only like girls now when I practically devoured him earlier? I toss my head back and laugh heartily.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks indignantly.

I stop laughing slowly and clear my throat. 

Earlier. I wanted him and he had pushed me away. I wanted him? Wanted, as in past tense but that's not true, is it? I still want him.

I should be feeling bad about losing Harry. I should want to be alone. I should be planning on how I'm going to get him back. I shouldn't be thinking how nice Malfoy looks in that shirt or how soft his lips feel or how much I want his hands touching me again.

"Hey," Malfoy says.

He's standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face. How long has he been standing there? Was he talking to me?

"Sorry, did you say something?" I ask.

He's standing so close to me that if I leaned foreword a little I could touch his forehead to mine. I could kiss his exquisite mouth. I could lick that tempting pulse point at the base of his neck.

"You need some air... or something," he says.

"Something," I ask but I'm only drawing out the conversation so he doesn't move away from me. "Something like?"

"Something like... something to eat or go swimming or jogging or..."

"Sex," I say.

His mouth drops open and he looks at the floor quickly. 

"I think you've had enough sex lately," he says backing away from me.

"Ugh," I groan and jump off of the bed. "I don't care what you think, I'm going to find someone in this school and fuck them and I don't care where or who!"

I stomp across the room and out the door letting it slam loudly behind me. I storm in the direction of the dining hall. A Saturday afternoon that's probably the best place to find someone. 

I turn a corner and bump into someone so hard we both fall over onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going," I yell at the object underneath me.

"You ran into me, _Weasley_!" the offensive object murmurs from underneath me.

I try to move away from the person under me but at the same time they do to and we end up tangled in a heap. After a few minutes of frustrating movement we're still tangled and now sweaty and I'm very annoyed. It's stopped being a simple misunderstanding and turned into a wrestling match for dominance.

"Stop moving damn it. I'll get up and then you can," I say angrily.

"No, you stop moving and I'll get up then you can get up," Zabini says.

After about a minute of struggling to get free I had found out it was he who I had fallen over.

"Like I want you to be hovering above me while I'm trying to get up off of the floor," I say and almost get up when he pulls me back down and I lay on top of him, face to face with him.

"Ditto," he says rolling us over so he can get up first.

"Stop that damn it!" I scream at him flipping him over.

"You," He screams rolling in the other direction.

"Stop, this is ridiculous. Let's just both get up at the same time," I say.

"You'll get up first," he says looking up at me suspiciously.

I sigh and look down at him. He's underneath me, I could just pin him down. I like this idea. I get to vent my frustration one way or another. I can kiss him and he can kiss me back and we can have sex or we can fight. Either way I'll relieve some tension.

I sit up straddling his waist and look down relishing his shocked expression.

"And what," I ask leaning down over him until his lips a breath away from mine, "do you think I'd do if I was **_up_**... before you?" I put added emphasis on the word _up_ and shift my lower half gently against him.

"What," he licks his lips before continuing, "are you doing, Weasley?"

"What _am_ I doing?" I repeat and bring my mouth down to his ear licking up the ridge.

He shudders under me and I smile. He brings his hands up and grabs hold of my hips while I nip at his earlobe and lick my way across his jaw line. I cover his mouth with mine and plunder it mercilessly. I move my hand in between us to unbutton his shirt and he moans into my mouth. I sit up and unbutton his shirt while he watches me.

"I thought you liked girls," I say slipping his shirt off his shoulders.

"Yeah, and I thought you were with Potter," he says reaching up and helping slip off my t-shirt.

"It's over," I gasp as he kisses my chest.

"I only pretended to like girls," he whispers.

He grabs hold of one of my nipples with his teeth and I gasp again. He reaches in between us and begins to unbutton my pants.

"So," I say running my hands through his hair, "are you a top or a bottom."

He smiles up at me, a half smile, and pulls down my zipper. "Both."

****

——»—»——»—»——»—»——»—»——»—»——»—»——»—»——»—»——»—»

A/N: One more chapter of Ron's POV and being a slut and no more slutty Ron. Promise. And I should thank you all. Because you hated my slutty Ron so much my muse came back from it's Vegas vacation to (beat me up) help me finish the story. Sadly, however, it left my sense of humor behind so... Did I mention it wasn't going to end pretty? Cause yeah, not pretty.


	15. a glimpse behind my curtain

Hey everyone:

I love you all so much for reading and reviewing my story but I need to ask you to give me a little more time on this one. I know what you're thinking; "Isn't four years long enough?" And yes, it is. I actually finished the story a good four years ago but I saved it with, what is now, an outdated format so I need to find some wonderful soul who can translate it into a technological masterpiece so I can finally put this story to bed.

Believe me, I want this as much as you do, this story weighs on my mind every single day and I desperately want to finish it. All I need is a little more time.

Thanks,

Temperance


End file.
